Bits & Pieces
by Cradle of Lies
Summary: A disappearance of a friend, an adventure to a new place, new friends, lost memories are regained. nanofate in the future. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Touhou Project.  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_

* * *

><p>"...!" I couldn't speak as those cold crimson eyes pierced through the blackness that filled my mind. How could I say or do anything I after those two words?<br>_'Kill me.' _

"Uwahhhh!" I woke up startled by the sound of my cell phone's alarm and a huge 'thump' I made as I fell off the bed. "Ugh... that was a weird dream," I said to myself while rubbing my arm, "but why would she say that."

"Who say what?" Two voices coming from my door questioned with amusement.

"O-onee-chan! Onii-chan!" I turn around to see my sister, Miyuki, leaning against the wall and my brother, Kyouya, standing with his arms crossed. "W-what are you...?" As I got up recovering from my fall, I noticed concerned written over their faces.

"Nanoha-chan, are you okay?" My sister asked while my brother nodded his head in agreement. "We came up to check on you since you screamed louder and fell harder than usual."

I start to feel the tips of my ears burning red. "I-I'm not THAT loud in the mornings," raising my voice trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Yeah, but seriously," my brother pointed at me, "are you alright?"

Then I realized that I was in cold sweat, breathing unevenly and... and... I was...crying? "Ah...nyahaha it must have been that dream I just had," hiding my tears, I wiped the water from my cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Eh...ahhh...it's nothing." I was completely lying since I only remembered those sorrow filled eyes. It was only a dream, but I just couldn't help but feel wary of them.

"Erm, okay. By the way, Hayate and Teana are waiting for you in the living room."

"GAH! I completely forgot! Uwahhhhhh!" -thud-

"Nanoha-chan you must really like the floor huh?" A chuckle came from behind my siblings.

"Not funny Hayate-chan."

"Yeah, yeah hurry up and get dressed already, there's something I want to show you."

"Alright have fun you guys don't be off in another world Nanoha, seeing that you bump your head too many times in such a short amount of time." My brother and sister waved off as they left. Hayate left while looking back with a childish grin.

**Normal POV**

"Sorry it took me so long to wake up and get ready you guys." Nanoha walked downstairs and once again... "Uwahhhhh!" she landed with a 'thud'.

"You must really like the floor, huh Nanoha?" Both Teana and Hayate were staring in disbelief while helping her up.

"How did yo-... Ugh never mind, lets just go already," she rubbed her head to ease the pain.

As the trio got closer to a park, Hayate abruptly stop and turned around. "Lookie here what I found in a shop." Rummaging through her bag, she took out a black book with pointed a golden cross on the front and spine. The book itself was binded in chains and emanated a strange aura as if it were alive.

"Well this is... where'd you get it Hayate?" Teana questioned nervously, feeling something huge is about to happen.

"At a book store yesterday. It was as if it was calling for me." Hayate's eyes were sparkling in complete happiness while hugging the book tightly. "The store said it's called The Book of Darkness since it's like this and the fact that they don't know its origins."

Both Nanoha and Teana started to get anxious. "Ummm... how are you even going to read it since it's in chains?" Nanoha questioned with curiosity. There was no beginning or end to those chains as they were skillfully wrapped around the book with no way to loosen them.

"Well, I didn't want to cut the chains since it is apart of it, so I was thinking of asking Shamal since I feel some sort of weird connection between her and the book. But when I showed it to her at home last night, she seemed to go pale and rushed out saying she had something else to do. I'm really worried, I haven't seen her since."

"Nanoha?" Teana pinched the side of Nanoha's cheek. "You okay? You seem very out of it. Well, you did hug the floor three times today. Maybe we should get you home."

"Eh? Ah it's nothing. I just... don't you feel like we are being watched or something? I'm not trying to freak you guys out, but I seem to be seeing things appear and disappear." The chestnut-haired girl scratched her head. "And eyes. I keep seeing a black void with eyes every now and then."

"I think you hit your head one too many times Nanoha-chan." The duo examined Nanoha's head while said girl pouted in frustration.

"Hayate-chan! I'm being serious here. Anyways, shouldn't we look for Shamal?"

"Ah you're right! But...I've tried everywhere and even tried to call here, but she won't pick up." Hayate's troubled look grew in silence. Shamal was like a mother to Hayate ever since she was little. Memories of when they first met 11 years ago came to the Yagami's mind...

_A little brunette about 9 years old, in a wheelchair was going through the park at night looking for an object she dropped earlier. "What is a child like you doing out her alone at night?" A woman wearing a dark green skirt asked. She had a white top with a green design looking like a heart with a line going down the middle, and a lime green jacket appear before the little girl. The brunette was reminded of a magician when she laid eyes on the women._

_ "I dropped the charm my parents left me before they..."_

_ Seeing the girl started to tear up, the women acted on her feet "I'll help you look. What does it look like?"_

_ "It is a golden pointed cross pendent. It's about the size of my palm."_

_ The woman had a semi-surprised look, "okay then. My name is __Wolkenritter __Shamal, but you can just call me Shamal," she smiled warmly at the kid._

_ "Yagami Hayate," the brunette cheered up and smiled in a toothy grin..._

Hayate smiled, although they never did find it, Shamal ended up staying with Hayate and taking care of her. That happened in this very park, from then on she was never alone in her house again. With someone to greet her, talk to, and share meals with at home, although Shamal was a terrible cook, that lonely part in her heart filled up. "That's probably why I got this book." Warm eyes glanced from the book to the empty park.

"Huh, Hayate? Did you say something?" her two friends questioned.

"Ahhh nothing, it's nothing. We should go look for her."

"The one you three are searching for is no longer in this world." An all knowing voice said from behind, making the three stiffen in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A thanks to **InstantNosebleed** for editing this. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Touhou Project.  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Slowly turning around, the trio found no one behind them. "Uh...you guys heard that right?" the confused orange-haired Teana questioned.

"Yeah, but what did she mean by, 'The one you three are searching for is no longer in this world.'?" Hayate was looking at the ground trembling as she repeated those words. "Shamal's not... is she?" tears start to swell up in the brunette's eyes.

"Hayate-chan!" The chestnut-haired girl tightly embraced her friend. "I'm sure Shamal's alright. Let's look for the owner of that voice. Okay?" She thought about what the voice said, but was quickly distracted by a black blur running passed them in the opposite direction of where the voice was. '_Was that a cat?' _Nanoha thought_. 'There was something off about it.'_

"Yeah Hayate, if we find that person, then they can tell us where Shamal is." Teana tried to cheer up her now crying friend.

"How are we suppose to look for someone by voice? I forgot what it sounded like besides that it was a women's." Hayate lifted up her head and wiping away the tears to meet two pairs of worried eyes.

"Umm, well we can start looking for a black cat and try to get it to lead us to its owner," Nanoha suggested.

Teana started to stare at her and shook her head in doubt. "How exactly are we suppose to find this cat. There are thousands of them here," the words came out of her mouth slowly.

"Well, there was something off about it," she repeated her thoughts. "It looked as if it had two tails. Like a black nekomata."

Now two pair pairs of eyes started to stare at her. "Okay... I should be worried about Shamal, but are you alright Nanoha-chan? First you see things appear and disappear, eyes in a black void, and now a nekomata?" Hayate questioned in a nervous voice.

"Mou, Hayate-chan! I'm serious it ran quickly from there," Nanoha pointed to the direction where the voice came from, then to the opposite side, " to there."

"Well, Nanoha, you're being very persistent with what you saw so... let's just go there. Standing around is not going to us any good," Teana took charge and began walking in the direction the cat went. The two girls followed their orange haired friend. Walking past a several ginkgo trees they turned a corner.

_In one of the said trees..._

"That girl is sharp, but she sure does fall a lot." The girl with short chin length brown hair wore a green hat and a red dress sat back in one of the branch and chuckled, "I want to play with her a bit more, but I should lead them to master now though. Maybe I can play with all of them later." The girl said to herself before jumping off the tree she was spying in. Humming to herself she approached the trio from behind. "Nee, onee-sans, can you please show me where Midori-ya is?"

The trio turned around to look at the girl. "Awww what a cute girl." Hayate nearly glomped her, but was stopped by Teana's hand to her collar. " Gahhh, I wanna hug her, she would look just perfect and adorable in cat ears and tail." Hayate flailed trying to loosen Teana's grip.

"Yeah, yeah you're going to scare the poor girl already so quit it."

"Hmph! Okay, you can let me go now. A-hem. I'm Yagami Hayate, this carrot top is Lanster Teana, and this klutz is Takamachi Nanoha." A pair of blue and a pair of slate blue eyes glared at her.

"I'm Yakumo Chen," The girl cheerfully introduced herself.

"Okay Chen-chan, since I live there I might as well show you," Nanoha started to walk away and... she once again tripped. "Gahhhh!" she twitched in anger.

**Nanoha POV**  
>After I recovered from my fall, and two certain friends of mine with bumps on their head now, the four of us started to Midori-ya. As we arrived in the café, Chen ran up to a women eating an éclair and drinking tea, "Yukari-shama!"<p>

"Ah, Chen, there you are. Here have a bite," the women fed the girl. I had to agree with Hayate, she would look adorable as a cat-girl. But that woman's voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Nanoha-chan? You're back earlier than expected," my sister's voice came from behind the cash register.

"Ah onee-chan," I turned to my sister. "This little girl wanted directions to here, so we came along."

"Also, because we thought Nanoha-chan hit her head too many times and we had the intention of putting her to bed," Hayate cut in, making me pout and lightly hit her head.

"I see... well be safe Nanoha-chan," my sister turns her attention to the waiting-to-pay costumers.

"Nanoha, Teana, and Hayate," that female voice started. "I suppose we have something to discuss."

The women set down her teacup. As she turned around to look at us, her long wavy blond hair glittered in the sunlight matching her dark golden eyes. A white fancy mob cap with a thin red ribbon tied in the front. The outfit she wore consumed all my attention, there were so many details. More red ribbons were tied just above white frills along the ends of the collar, short sleeves, and hem of her violet dress. The dress complemented her mid-thigh length white stockings and matched her subtle high heels. _Wow, that's a lot of purple,_ I thought, and glanced at a pastel pink parasol sat next to her. _At least that's not purple too._

Seeing Hayate tense up with the women's voice, being the blunt one of us three Teana spoke up, "What do you mean 'we have to discuss'? We don't know who you are."

"Ah, where are my manners. I am Yakumo Yukari, but I would prefer that we go somewhere private to talk."

"If you want to talk then let's go to my room," I said coldly. Why wouldn't I? but we needed to find out what happened to Shamal and this Yukari person seemed to know. I felt two pairs of blue eyes staring at me. "Come on, let's go," I lead the group behind the counter, past the kitchen, to the set of stair. As we reach the top we passed by the living room and turned to enter my room, "Please, make yourselves comfortable." Teana and Hayate sat on my bed, while Yukari and Chen settled casually on the floor.

"Here," Yukari lifted her hand to her side and drew her finger down in a line. The motion opened an oval with ribbons at the end revealing a void with eyes. Sticking her hand inside, she pulled out the green hat Shamal always wore.

Shooting her head up, Hayate looked at Yukari straight in her eyes, "Where did you..."

"Shamal-san is currently in Gensokyo, where she was originally from. Both Chen and I are from there, we are youkai," Yukari said.

"Eh?" The wide eyed trio staring at the two.

Chen then turned into a nekomata, causing me to shout, "I knew I saw what I saw!"

"Ahaha nee-chan you really are fun to be around," said the cat as it jumped up into Hayate's lap. "I am a cat so of course I would look good in cat ears and tails." Hayate gently stroked Chen's head who let out a content purr.

"So cute," Hayate said with a Konata face on her. I swear, she changes moods so often, but I guess it's good that she's somewhat cheerful.

"Ummm... so this Gensokyo place, umm..." Teana tried to start.

"Gensokyo is a place where youkai and humans live together. It's connected to this world however, the border protected by the Hakurei shrine. It has been like this for centuries." Yukari explained.

"Can we go there?" Hayate spoke up. She stop paying attention to the nekomata to look at those dark golden eyes.

"Yes, I can send you there. Though I must warn you, youkai are the main inhabitants and most of them are hostile. They wouldn't think twice about eating such delicious looking humans, so you could die there. Are you prepared for that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: A thanks to **InstantNoseBleed** for editing this. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Touhou Project.  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate POV<strong>

I could tell that Yukari was telling the truth, seeing Shamal's hat just proved it. Breathing quickly, my thoughts go to when Shamal started living with me...

_"Ummm, Hayate-chan? Is it really okay for me to stay here?" A nervous Shamal asked._

_ "Of course it is, it might be my own selfish desire for you to stay here." I stared down at my lap. "It's not like anyone else is here" I said in a low voice._

_ "Are you sure you can trust me, a stranger?"_

_ "We are already on a first name basis, so that makes us friends already. Besides, you already helped me look for my charm."_

_ "I see... but still, it would be dangerous to be around me," the green clad woman walked towards the door, but stopped when she felt my two tiny hands grab her jacket. She turned around and saw that I wheeled up to we._

_ I looked at her all watery eyed and sniffled, "p-please don't go. I-I..."_

_ I saw a heart clenching emotion shown on her face throught my watery eyes. Shamal swooped down and lifted me of her wheelchair. Hugging me tightly she whispered, "fine." She said reassuringly, "I'll stay with you and on top of that, help your heal your legs, okay?"_

_ Wrapping my arms around Shamal's neck, I content nodded, "Unh, thank you Shamal." I then proceeded to slowly fall asleep, leaving Shamal wondering by herself._

_ "What a strange child. I wonder if she could be the one for us..."_

Looking at Yukari straight in the eyes I replied, "Shamal has done so much for me, I don't know why she is in Gensokyo and I don't care. If it weren't for her, I would have no one to be with at home and my legs would've never healed," I paused to breathe. I continued, with my words full of benevolence, "I owe her at least a 'thank you' before she leaves forever." _Yeah, that was my resolution even after recalling that she was 'dangerous' to be around, she's still Shamal._

I could feel those dark golden orbs examining me closely. After a what felt like hours, Yukari spoke up, "interesting... very interesting." She turned to my two friends, "what do you two think? Do you want to go with her?"

Both of them shifted their eyes from Yukari to me as if saying 'Are you sure?'. I firmly nodded my head. "I could die there, but I need to- no, I have to go there, I want to at least thank her for taking care of me for all these years."

**Nanoha POV**

As I looked at Hayate-chan's determine filled eyes, my thoughts went back to my nightmare. _For some strange reason, I think this 'Gensokyo' place has something to do with it. I've heard that the people you seen in your dreams are ones you've seen in real life, but who... when have I met her before? Those crimson eyes, there's no way I would forget them, but why... why don't I remember?_

"Yukari, is there something more to Gensokyo?" I asked curiously. I just had to know. That girl might be connected to that place. I don't how, but this nagging feeling in the back of my mind kept telling me to go.

The women in purple examined me, as if she were trying to read my mind, "forgotten and lost things appear in Gensokyo and may become living things if they were valuable to their previous owners. Chen here use to be a regular house cat, but when her owner died, she longed to meet them again and just waited. Eventually she became a nekomata after many decades."

My eyes lingered on the cat peacefully napping on Hayate-chan's lap. _So even the ones who wait with much longing can be youkai?_ I don't know what to do, I'm 20 years old, college isn't going to start school soon, so I have nothing to do with my life. The thought of those crimson eyes keep bothering me. _It may not be lost objects, but... I might have lost my memories... I wonder if I could recover them there if I have indeed lost them. _"I'll go with you Hayate-chan. There is something I want to find out in there." I turned to Teana and asked, "how about you?"

**Teana POV**

_Okay, so Hayate has an obvious reason to go, and Nanoha looks like she had some questions that needed answering... but what reason would I have? What would my brother do... he would never leave his friends behind or just let them go on their own. He proved when he died for them. I sure as hell don't want to abandon them, especially with they're going to a dangerous sounding place..._ "ARGH!" _Oh great, why did I do that. Now all eyes, except Chen's, are on me. _"Yukari? Is it interesting over in Gensokyo?" I tried to cover up my outburst.

"Well, for someone who goes there for the first time, yes. There are many interesting things that can only be found there. Plus the residents there are very amusing." Yukari said with a smirk that sent shivers up my spine. The sensation wasn't caused by fear, but something else.

"This sounds fun, I'll go too. Besides someone's got to look after you Hayate, who knows what you'll do to the girls over there. And our klutz might run into trouble." I said with a grin while crossing my arms. I heard a thump, followed by a sharp pain, "owie." Clutching my head, I looked at the perpetrator.

"Who are you calling a klutz," when angry, Nanoha hits very hard. I didn't doubt that strength if she's in danger.

**Normal POV**

"Well I see that we all agree to go, so lets meet up at the park tomorrow morning. Be prepared, for I will not be able to accompany you, but don't worry, I'll guide you all at the Hakurei shrine. The lazy miko there will know you are coming." With that said and done, Yukari opened a void, as white mist flowed out, "Come Chen, we must go now, we mustn't leave Ran any longer."

Chen woke up and leapt off of Hayate, the nekomata switched to her human form- or rather half- human. The girl had twin tails and a pair of cat ears with a golden ring piercing in the left ear. "Yay! Ran-shama here I come! See ya later nee-chans." The nekomata waved at the trio while walking into the void.

Nodding her head at them, Yukari followed suit, "I'll see you tomorrow then." Walking into the void, the gap quickly closed.

"So... are we ready for adventure tomorrow?" the brunette clapped her hands together with glittering eyes.

"We might die," Teana deadpanned. She turned to Nanoha, "what is it that you wanted to confirm? That you don't fall in Gensokyo?"

"Teana! I-I gahhh!" A huge 'thump' echoed throughout the room.

"Oh my, Nanoha-chan. You didn't have to knock her out." Hayate covered her mouth to muffle her giggling.

"Ahhh, whatever. I should tell onii-chan and onee-chan that I'll be going somewhere with you two with no idea of when I'm, returning."

As the chestnut haired walked downstairs, Hayate turned to Teana, "I know you're conscious right now Teana-chan." The brunette poked at the carrot top's head, "so what do you really think Gensokyo is going to be like?"

Getting up, orange-haired girl replied, "Honestly, I'm bored out of my mind. I was serious about what I said earlier though. I'm afraid of what you'll do and... well, Nanoha is a klutz. She also has one hell of a way to befriend people- think of all the youkai she might be friends with."

"True, true," nodding her head, Hayate continued, "that's why I can tell you and Nanoha-chan are the best of friends she only hits me whenever I grope her though." Hayate looked at the ceiling in a thinking pose.

"Yeah, you really need to fix that habit," Teana gave Hayate a blank stare.

Hayate gasped, "Don't tell you also want to be groped! If so I'll-" A thud was heard. "Owww, alright already, I won't."

"What happened?" Nanoha asked, when no one would answer, she shook her head. "I could go, but I'm staying over at your house Hayate since I don't want you to be alone right now."

"Nanoha," a teary eyed Hayate sniffled. "So you DO love me." A glomp and a shove later, Nanoha started to pack for tomorrow.

"We should go now before my strength leaves me." Walking downstairs to where the café was, the trio waved goodbye to the two Takamachi siblings working. Exiting out, Nanoha and Hayate split up with Teana with new excitement for tomorrow.

_The next day..._

"Oh my gah, it's too early," Nanoha said to Hayate as she tied her hair up to the left side. She wore a white top with a black short-sleeved jacket, and a light blue skirt. "Right HayaTE!"

"Mmmm, they feel just right~" Hayate said, voice full of satisfaction. The brunette was wearing a white shirt with brown jacket, and a brown skirt.

"HA-YA-TE!" the chestnut-haired girl smack her friend.

"Uhuhuhu, that hurt," Hayate held her head in pain.

"No groping, ever Hayate-chan. Lets go already." Nanoha scowled. She grabbed her backpack to wear, and threw Hayate's at her.

As they arrived at the park, they ran to their orange haired friend who was wearing a tight black and red top, and a black skirt with dark red along the ends. "So, Hayate you need to keep your hands to yourself," Teana informed after seeing a small bump on the brunette's head.

"Hmph! Watch out Gensokyo girls! Bwahahahaha!" Hayate shouted.

"Nyahaha... I think I hit her too hard," Nanoha scratched her head and shifted her eyes from side to side.

"So, I assume you three are ready?" Yukari's voice came from behind them.

Jumping at her voice, the trio turned around, "you have got to stop doing that." Nanoha stared at her.

"Hehe... this is nothing compared to what you'll see," the purple clad women chuckled. She drew out her void and stepped in with Nanoha and Teana dragging Hayate in. Soon the void silently closed behind them, cutting them off from their world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm surprised **InstantNoseBleed** hasn't hit me yet xD


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer:**** I own nothing! *falls in a pit of lava* Please R&R *bows* Shouldn't I be dead O_o  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<br>**

When we entered the void, all I could see were eyes... everywhere, including the floor. Actually, scratch that, I don't even know if there was a floor. We were walking, but it felt like gravity didn't apply here. "This feels weird," I said as my eyes shifted around the red and black place. _At least it's impossible to tri- _*thud*

"Wow Nanoha, it is absolutely impossible to trip here, just... just how is that possible?" Teana asked while shaking her head.

"And that is what you get for smacking me earlier." Hayate said with a smirk. My eye just twitched as I glared at her while Teana helped me up.

"Ufufu, you humans are amusing," the blonde youkai chuckled as she opened another gap, but instead of more eyes, a small, run-down Shinto shrine came into view. "Welcome, to the Hakurei Shrine," Yukari said as she stepped out onto the cobble stoned path, and we followed her out of the abyss.

As we walked toward the shrine, Yukari slid the shoji doors open to reveal two girls around our age sitting lazily at a low table. One had long black hair with the back strands tied up high with a frilly red ribbon, while the strands of hair along the side of her face had red bands coiled around them. Her miko attire consisted of a red dress that had white detached sleeves leaving her shoulders uncovered and a yellow neckerchief.

Sitting across from the miko, her companion had golden eyes and had blond hair that reached small of her back. On the left side of her face, a large strand of hair was tied by a white ribbon. The blonde wore a black sleeveless dress outfit showing the white sleeves of her under shirt. A white frilly apron was tied around her waist, a broom and a floppy black witch hat sat beside her. Oddly white frills covered the underside, a large purple bow curled around the hat.

**Normal POV  
><strong>

"The one in red and white over there is Hakurei Reimu, the one in black and white is Kirisame Marisa. Reimu is a lazy shrine maiden and Marisa is a kleptomaniac magician," Yukari introduced the two earning an irritated "HEY!" from both. "Both are human by the way," the woman added.

"I've never seen these two before. Are they from the outside world?" Marisa asked curiously.

"Only you would you bring outsiders for your own entertainment," Reimu deadpanned.

"Oh how rude, I would never do that," Yukari said defensively. "Anyway, this is Takamachi Nanoha, Yagami Hayate, and Lanster Teana. They wanted to come here to find their companion and lost memories."

"Eh? None of us said anything about 'lost memories'," Teana said full of confusion.

_I sure didn't,_ Nanoha thought.

"Ohohoho, you will find out one day until then~" the blur of purple swiftly vanished into another void she created.

"ARGH! That damn gap youkai," Reimu banged her head against the wooden table. "She stole my snacks again."

"Awww Reimu, you're always saying that, but you never actually do anything," the blonde playfully smacked her friend.

"Too much effort. So," the miko turned her head to face the trio, "who are you looking for?"

"Wolkenritter Shamal, she has short blond hair and purple eyes," Hayate replied. "She usually wears green."

"Hmmm, Shamal... Shamal, heard of her Marisa?"

"Nope, but I have heard of Wolkenritter before. I think a rabbit youkai- she had red braided hair- mentioned she was a Wolkenritter. However, I haven't seen her in a while since she's not part of Eientei," the magician said. "By the way," Marisa turned to the outsiders. "I'm going to assume that you have no place to stay here in Gensokyo, right?" The trio slowly nodded their heads. "You are welcome to use my place then," the black and white grinned.

"Eh? But we don't want to be a burden," Nanoha and Hayate opposed.

"It's okay though, I crash at my friend's house all the time so it's not like it'll bother me."

"In that case then we can stay," Teana stared at the blonde with all-knowing eyes. "So what's the catch? We are complete strangers- yet you trust us alone in your house."

"Ooooh, you're sharp. Well, it's not like I have to worry about anything, my house in the Forest of Magic where youkai and strange things dwell. Don't worry, I put a spell around it to ward off youkai," Marisa cheerfully exclaimed.

"Be careful," Reimu started. "Her house is a huge mess. As a warning, don't go into the basement, there are tons of mushrooms growing there." She paused for a moment. "We should teach you three how to fly first since air travel is the fastest and easiest way to travel."

"...Fly? Just how are we suppose to do that?" Teana asked in disbelief.

"This is Gensokyo, where possibilities are endless," the magician spread her arms out as if to prove her point. "Come on, lets go," Marisa put on her hat and grabbed her broom, dragging Reimu along as she headed out of the shrine. They led the trio through the back of the shrine, passed the storage shed, and weaved through the trees. After 15 minutes of dodging branches and hopping bushes, a huge grassy clearing with a pond in the center came into view.

"Wow," Teana started.

"This is-" Nanoha followed.

"Amazing!" Hayate shouted out, the brunette started to run to the pond when something caught her eye. As she walked closer to the pond, she spotted an old turtle with a gray beard resting on a rock near the edge of the pond.

"So this is where you were Genji?" Reimu said as she crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. "I haven't seen you since the mystic square incident."

"Well, since you learned to fly, you didn't need my help anymore, and so I retired back here in this pond," the turtle said slowly.

"Awww, well, we need your help teaching these girls how to fly. So, go teach them," The dark-haired girl commanded.

"You really learned nothing, Reimu." Genji sighed before saying, "fine I'll help, but you have to teach them yourselves."

"Ugh... fine, Hayate get on Genji's back, Nanoha go to Marisa, and Teana, your with me. Put your stuff over there under that tree," the shrine maiden ordered.

As the three went to their respected places, the three Gensokyo inhabitants lifted them up off about a hundred feet in the air... and dropped them.

"UWAHHHHHH!" the trio simultaneously screamed. Just before they hit the floor, the three "coaches" caught them.

"What the hell was that?" A pissed off Teana exclaimed. Both Nanoha and Hayate were too shocked to say anything.

"A method of learning," Reimu smoothly said. "We are going to do this until you figure out how to fly. You see, flying is something you have to learn on your own."

"Everyone has their own way of making it easier to feel the wind the space surrounding them. Once you have a feel of what the air is like, flying should be easy," Marisa advised with a wink.

_Sometime around noon, when the sun was at its highest peak...  
><em>

"Okay!" Marisa shouted. "We need to take a break! Come on Reimu, let's go get lunch." The magician trotted off with the miko in tow. Genji slowly went back to his rock.

"This is so tiring," Hayate collapsed in exhaustion.

"What happened to that enthusiastic drive of yours?" Teana questioned as she lay on the ground.

"It died when I started to feel hungry," Hayate responded as she crawled towards a sitting Nanoha. "How are you not tired?"

"I'm used to it I guess," Nanoha said simply. "Being up in the sky feels like déjà vu," she looked up at the sky with a longing gaze. "It's as if that person was with me, whoever she is," the chestnut-haired girl whispered. The trio stayed in their positions and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"Yo! We brought back some foooood!" Marisa and Reimu came back with some grilled lamprey. "Mystia sure makes some great lamprey," Marisa cheerfully hummed.

"Thank you for the food," The three humbly accepted.

**Reimu POV  
><strong>

"So," I asked the group, "how is attempting to fly going for you?"

"You were the one to drop us so you should know," Teana said, annoyed at constantly being dropped.

"That doesn't mean I was paying attention. Besides, it's how you feel the air around you that's I want to know about."

"I could feel that Nanoha is having an easy time," Marisa piped in. "It's as if she's done something similar to this before." She glanced at the girl with the side ponytail.

"Nyahaha~It feels like I've done this before, but I don't remember when," Nanoha said nervously.

"I see..." the black and white examined her closely, then turned her attention to Hayate and Teana, "So, how about you two? I saw you drop dead once we left."

"Hmmm," the brunette tapped her chin, "it felt like I had three pairs of wings on me. I just need to learn how to work them."

"It felt like I was being carried by someone," Teana sighed. "I've got a weird feeling about it."

_These three are very interesting. No wonder Yukari showed much attentiveness in __them. "_You three should get used to those feelings very soon. In Gensokyo, the things you experience will be apart of you forever, even if you forget."

"Oh, what wise words from the great Hakurei Reimu," Marisa said sarcastically, earning a smack on the head. "Ow."

"Well, we should get back to practice. Genji, let go," I turned to the old turtle, only to acquire a light snore. _Wow, he must be old. Ahhh, such a hassle._ "Okay never mind, you practice on your own, I'm going to clean up the shrine. Until next time," I waved to the group and flew off.

**Normal POV  
><strong>

"Awww, Reimu," Marisa watched her friend fly toward her shrine. "You lazy miko, why can't you walk back to your own shrine?" Turning to the trio, she said,

"well anyways, go float on your own. You all seem to be learning quicker than expected."

"Okay!" The three responded in unison.

_I feel great power coming from them, but Hayate's bag was emitting a strange power. As a magician I am curious! I'll just ask about it later,_ the magician thought.

_Three hours later...  
><em>

"Oh my gah! We actually did it," the chestnut haired girl exclaimed along with her two friends. "Ooooh I was right," the magician grinned, "see you can do it.

Come, I want to show you Gensokyo from above."

From high above the tree tops, the trio were mesmerized by the scenery. "It looks like it could be Japan without human activity," Hayate whispered.

"Yeah," Nanoha agreed, "This is absolutely breath-taking."

"Mmmhmm. It is, but it's even more amazing when you look at the places up close in person," Marisa grinned. She turned to Teana, "Why don't you say something?"

"It feels nostalgic..." Teana's eyes looked cloudy, as if she were trying to recall something. _Have I been here before?_ She shook her head to clear her mind, _Nah, it can't be.  
><em>

"Follow me," Marisa said as she hovered over a forest. "This is the Forest of Magic, where odd things happen. Be careful," the blonde moved further into the forest until they reached a large clearing with a house in the middle, and a well ten feet to the side of it. She landed and walked toward the house. "Welcome to my humble abode."

**Nanoha POV  
><strong>

As we followed Marisa in her house... honestly, the only way to describe it was messy. So many object occupied the floor, shelves, table, and chairs. "How do you live in this mess?" The words just slipped from my mouth, but I could tell that Teana and Hayate were thinking the same thing.

"Oh, this? Hmmmm," the magician brought her hand to her chin, "well, like I said, I usually just crash at my friend, Alice's place. I practically live there. Besides this is a magic shop," the blonde said with a grin.

"I hope you don't trash her place like this. How do you even run a magic shop in the middle of the forest?" We tried to shuffle our way through the piles of bottles, staffs, grimoires, books, swords, daggers, and other little trinkets.

"Uhhh... it just is, okay? Beside it's my hobby to collect things. They are treasures in my eyes so I see no problem in this," she proudly exclaimed as she lead us to a staircase leading to the second floor.

"Argh!" I landed with a fwamph. "Ughh...too much stuff." Apparently I slipped on a scarf and tumbled down the stairs. Luckily there were piles of "treasures" to break my fall.

"Nanoha!" my two friends hurried to help me up.

"Wow Nanoha-chan, you even fall here in Gensokyo," Hayate-chan just added salt to my wounds. _Sure I fall a lot, but come on there was a scarf this time.  
><em>

"Whoops, sorry about," Marisa leaned down to pick up the scarf. "Hey, this is the scarf Alice gave me, I've been looking forever for it. It keeps me nice and toasty during winter."

"Wow you sure like this Alice, huh?" I asked, in response the magician flushed red.

"I-I-I d-don't kn-know what you're talking about. Ahahaha," Marisa tried to cover her embarrassment with laughter. "Lets go," she turns around to head upstairs.

_W__ow...it's so obvious,__ the three of us blinked._ As we were about to follow after her, something shiny caught my eyes. "Hey, what is this?" I bent down to pick up a red jewel with a black string attatched to it so it can be worn as a necklace.

Marisa turns around to look at the item, "hmmm, I don't know, but it came with," she bent down and rummaged through the pile of junk, "this." She pulled out a golden triangle.

A flash went through my mind. "Raising Heart." I whispered.

"Stand by ready," A voice came from the jewel, then a magenta colored magic circle appeared under me. The jewel began to glow and turned into a white staff.

The top held a gold crescent and two pipes stuck out, the red jewel was floating in the middle of the crescent. "Hello, my master, long time no see."

Dumbfounded, I turned around to see three pairs of widened eyes. "W-what just happened?" I asked more towards Marisa since she was knowledgeable in the magic department. She just shook her in disbelief. "I knew I heard a voice from you, but there was never a response."

"Let me explain," the jewel... errr... staff started. "I am Raising Heart, I was a treasure of yours many years ago in the outside world. After arriving here years after being forgotten, I became an intelligent device and will only respond to you, Takamachi Nanoha, or anyone you entrust me to."

"I see... so Raising Heart, you knew me before?"

"Yes, master. I was given to you by someone close to you, and Bardiche, the one in the magician's hand, is something you gave to her in exchange."

"Did she have crimson eyes?"

"Yes, master. She looked very happy whenever she was with you."

_It might be her, but is she in this world?_ Turning to Marisa, I asked "Is there anyone here who has crimson eyes?"

"Hmmm, there are a quite a few. Red eyes aren't that rare here. Are there any other specific details?" she questioned.

I shook my head, "No, that's all I could make out from my dream. Her voice was bittersweet and her gaze was full of sorrow."

"You are going to be a fine mage if you trust your dreams like that," the magician grinned. "I'll even train you myself, and probably get Patchouli and Alice to help."

"Really?" Nanoha questioned as her staff went back to a jewel.

"Yes, of course, you might find out some information on the girl you're looking for. Ah, that reminds me," she turned to Hayate, "can I see what's in your bag?"

"Um, sure." Hayate opened her backpack, revealing the Book of Darkness.

"This-this is-" the wide-eyed Marisa started...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm surprised **InstantNoseBleed** didn't kill me. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks **InstantNoseBleed** for editing.

Another thanks to DieForWhatEverComes. To answer your question, yes, it is as if the Nanoha series never happened. I will try to incorporated some of the events in Nanoha to this story, but in a different way. I hope you will continue to read. *bows*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MGLN and Touhou Project. *falls into a watery grave* Ahhh pirates! o.o  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Tome of the Night Sky, but more commonly known as The Book of Darkness. It was said to contain a great power..." Marisa dramatically paused, "I think." Three body hit the floor from the unnecessary suspense.

"What do you mean? Besides, what would it be doing in the outside world?" Hayate asked. _Why would it bear the same design as my charm,_ the brunette mentally added.

"Well, I read about it when I was a kid. Although I didn't know it actually existed." The black-white magician inspected the book, "yeah, that's right, it's exactly how it was described in the text. 'A black book with golden pointed crosses embedded in the front and spine. Sealing chains were wrapped around to keep the darkness from seeping out of the tome'," she recited from her memory.

"Can I learn more about this?"

"Yeah, Patchouli's library should have information on it. We're going there tomorrow," the magician informed. She walked upstairs to continue her tour. "The bedroom is over here." she pointed to the door on her right. "Don't go to the other rooms, unless you want to be covered by piles of books. You can explore the forest now before it gets too dark, but watch out for man-eating plants and possible youkai that could be roaming around." She faced Nanoha, "it could be a great opportunity to test out Raising Heart. Here," Marisa held out Bardiche, "I'm guessing you would want to hold onto this."

"Thank you," Nanoha replied as she gratefully accepted Bardiche.

"Well, I'm going to go now. See ya tomorrow," with that said, the magician headed out.

"So... want to walk around?" Nanoha asked her friends. "I really want to try out Raising Heart."

"Sure," Hayate agreed, "I want to know more about this world. Maybe the Tome of the Night Sky will respond to something like your jewel Nanoha."

"I'll just follow," Teana added.

The trio walked through the never-ending trees, the forest was thriving with life. "This is so peaceful," Nanoha whispered. "It's almost as if this were our world from waaaaay back then."

"Where mushrooms grow everywhere." Teana pointed out. "These mushrooms look dangerous."

"Whao! I did not see them." Nanoha said as she took a better look at her surroundings. There were mushrooms of various shapes, sizes, colors, and patterns growing in the dark and damp places where the sun never reached due to the tall cluttered trees.

As the outsiders walked around more, a large shadow hovered over them. Slowly turning around, a huge menacing youkai that looked like black ball of fur with red eyes came into the trio's vision.

**Nanoha POV**

"What an evil looking ball of fluff." Hayate-chan feigned shock.

"You can say that again." Teana-chan mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Master, please think of how your barrier jacket would look like," the jewel said suddenly.

"Barrier jacket?" I lifted up Raising Heart.

"Yes, it can look like anything you imagine it to be. It will serve as armor during your battles."

"Um, then." I quickly responded, "Raising Heart, please."

"Stand by ready." A magic circle appeared from underneath my feet and surrounded me in a globe of magenta light.

As the light faded away, I was wearing a blue and white dress with a metal waist guard closely resembling my old uniform from Seishou Elementary School. In my hand the jewel was replaced by its staff form. _What the- why my elementary school uniform?_

"Protection," Raising Heart called out. A transparent fuchsia colored barrier blocked the black youkai when it launched itself at the group. As the youkai rebounded against barrier, it separated into small pieces.

"Run!" I shouted at my friends and we ran deeper into the forest.

"What the..." Teana-chan panted as she ran next to me. "I knew I shouldn't have come."

"So youkai can look like that." Hayate-chan wondered out loud. She looked back, "it's catching up you guys."

"Master, concentrate, I know you can do this." Raising Heart's voice rang out. I abruptly stopped, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I don't know what came over me, but I calmly turn toward the bouncing youkai and pointed Raising Heart at it. "Protection." The barrier blocked the cerulean whips that emerged from the youkai's body.

As it appeared to be stunned, I shouted out, "Flier Fin!" Little fuchsia wings appeared near my ankles. "Flash Move!" I could feel my speed increase as I ran toward the youkai. "Flash Impact!" My staff glowed as I was about to swing it at the youkai. An explosion occurred on impact, forcing me back toward my friends. As the smoke dispersed, the creature dissolved into dust, scattering in the wind.

"That was..." I couldn't find the right words. _Something like this happened before. It feels as if my body knows what to do, but why...why can't... I... remember?_ The last thing I saw were my friends shouting out my name as fatigue crept over me.

**Normal POV**

"Nanoha!" The redhead and brunette shouted out as their friend toppled over. They ran to catch her before she hit the floor.

"My master just fained from sudden use of magic. She will be just fine after a night's rest." Raising Heart told the two as it reverted back to a jewel, Nanoha's outfit was replaced by her original clothes.

"I see, thank you Raising Heart." Hayate said, turning to Teana, "we should carry her back to Marisa's place."

The carrot top nodded her head and slung Nanoha over her shoulders. The duo flew above the tree tops just in time to see the sun setting. They retraced their steps from the air and in no time found their way back. "We should get some rest too." Teana said as she placed Nanoha in the middle of the bed. She crawled to the left side of the sleeping figure.

"Yeah," Hayate agreed. "Too bad the Tome of the Night Sky didn't respond, but at least Nanoha knew what to do. Though she looked as confused as us." The brunette stretched out on the right side, "good night."

"Night." Teana yawned as the duo drifted off to sleep.

_Meanwhile with Marisa..._

"Yo, Alice!" The magician barged into her friend's house in the Forest of Magic.

"Don't go barging in, at least knock before you enter."

"I could, but I don't want to."

-Sigh- "So what's making you all fired up."

"Three girls from the outside world came today. They are all very interesting, and you'll get to meet them tomorrow! One of them needs magic training, and another wants more info on the Tome of the Night Sky."

"Tome of the Night Sky?"

_Yes! I got her hooked._ "Yup! I was surprised to find out she had it. Apparently it was in the outside world the whole time."

"I see. So what role do I have in this?

"I want you and Patchy to help her on finding info on it."

"While you help her friend on magic training along with Remilia."

"You know me so well. She already destroyed a youkai that attacked her group with one hit."

"What will the third person be doing?"

"No idea, but it seems as if she's been here before. 'This place is familiar' was written all over her face."

"Okay, then. It's not everyday I get to learn about the Tome of the Night Sky, let alone see it. I'm going to bed now, you coming?"

"Of course." The magician snuggled against her friend's arm as they walk upstairs

_The next day mid-morning..._

**Nanoha POV**

_ Looking around I saw that I was on a small asteroid-like structure. My small hands were clutching Raising Heart in staff form. "...-chan!" I called out. No response. "Where are you..." A loud explosion came from behind me._

_ "Watch out!" I whirled around to get a look at the owner. A girl with long golden hair tied in twin pigtails wore a tight black sleeveless vest with crossed maroon belts which attached her light pink skirt. Her back was covered by a black cape with a dark red interior. She rammed into me so I wouldn't get hit by an incoming ball of purple light._

_ "You, if only you didn't exist, she'd still be alive!" A woman with lavender hair, clad in dark purple approached us. _

_ "Nanoha," the girl whispered. "Thank you for being with me, even if it's just for a short while. I'm sorry for dragging you in this mess." _

_ "...-chan! I don't want to leave you!" Why can't I call out her name? _

_ She pushed me behind her and pointed her black staff with a triangular looking ax head, "Bardiche, dimension transfer."_

_ "Yes, sir." A voice came from the ax head. A golden magic circle appeared underneath me._

_ "Goodbye, Nanoha." She whispered somberly as golden light engulfed me. Her melancholic crimson eyes were the last thing I saw before entering a dark vacuum._

_ "...ha... no...ha... _NANOHA!" I snapped my eyes open to see two pairs of worried blue orbs looking at me. "Thank goodness Nanoha-chan," Hayate-chan clung onto me slightly shivering. "Your falling woke me up and when I looked at you, it was as if you were having a nightmare."

"I heard you fall when I was downstairs and came up here when Hayate shouted out your name." Teana-chan rubbed my back, to try to soothe me.

"The girl I'm looking for..." I whispered.

"The crimson eyed one?" Hayate-chan questioned.

"Yeah. We both looked like little kids." '_You are going to be a fine mage if you trust your dreams like that.' _Marisa's words echoed in my head. _My dreams... she appeared so vividly this time, so will I meet her one day. Hopefully soon..._

After some silence, Teana-chan held out a piece of paper, "here. Apparently Marisa stopped by before I woke up and left a note."

_Good morning!  
>I hope you three got plenty of rest.<br>The directions to where we will meet are as followed:  
>Fly above the trees and look for huge mountains,<br>Fly towards it, as you get closer there should be a clearing and then a lake.  
>Misty Lake is at the foot of the mountain.<br>There is a small island with a fancy mansion on it.  
>That is the Scarlet Devil Mansion.<br>I'll see you there.  
>~Marisa :D<em>

"Devil Mansion? That sounds completely safe," I said with a straight face. The two just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Ummm... are you sure it 'sounds completely safe'?" Teana asked as she inspected my head. "Hayate, did she land on her head?"

"I'm not sure," Hayate-chan stared intently at me... then proceeded to fondle my breasts.

"Ha-ya-te!" -thump- My fist connected to the top of her head.

"Owie, it's Nanoha alright," she wheezed, clutching her head.

"You didn't need to do that Hayate." Teana said dryly. "Well, let's have breakfast. I finished cooking before I came back up."

**Normal POV**

After eating, the trio headed out with Raising Heart, Bardiche, and the Tome of the Night Sky in tow. The trio somehow got to Misty Lake with the magician's directions. As they approached the lake they landed to take a better look at it. "Wahh~ it's so breath-taking." Nanoha said softly as she squatted near the lake's edge.

"It really is," Hayate squatted next to her friend. "I wonder what's in the lake," the brunette peered in the teal water seeing no bottom.

"I have a bad feeling. Something is going to-" Teana started, but was cut off.

"Who are you!?" The trio turned around to see a girl with light turquoise hair and eyes emerged from the trees. She wore a blue ribbon atop of her head and a matching blue dress with white triangular pattern along the hem. The sleeves of her dress were short and puffy, a thin red ribbon was tied at the white collar. She had three pairs of icicle shaped wings slightly hovering against her back.

"Shouldn't you introduced yourself first, instead of being rude?" Teana countered.

"Ah! You are right. Eye am Cirno. The ice fairy of this lake." The fairy child swiftly brought her hand to her chest. "You are lucky to have only run into me. Eye am the strongest, but I'll let you go since you reminded me to be polite," she proudly proclaimed.

The outsiders stared blankly at Cirno. "So, Cirno, I am Teana, this in Hayate and Nanoha. Can you guide us to the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Teana asked.

"Okay!" The ice fairy cheerfully exclaimed.

_She's so simple._ The group simultaneously thought. They followed the child above the lake to small island where the mansion was located. It was fancy European-styled, with the walls painted in a fancy scarlet. The roof was light maroon and had a large clock tower with a large bell. Despite that fact it was a huge mansion, there were only a few windows. The ground that surrounded the mansion consisted of gray clay dirt that expanded for a few meters then grass grew to the walls surrounding the area. The huge concrete wall that surrounded the property, were connected by a huge black metallic gate. There was a clear pathway that led from the gates to the front of the mansion.

"Meiling!" Cirno threw a ball of ice at a sleeping woman leaning against the front of the gate. With ease, the woman caught the ice ball just when it was about to hit her head. "Oh, you caught it just in time," the blue fairy said in a highly tone.

"Mmmm, Cirno," The woman groggily looked up to see the trio behind the ice fairy, "Oh hello, my name is Hong Meiling. Just call me Meiling and nothing else. I'm the gate keeper of this mansion," she slightly bowed. She had a green beret with a golden star on top of her long scarlet haired head; the hat was inscribed with the Chinese character for dragon on the front. Her green dress can only be described as traditional Chinese clothing that opened below the waist along the side, revealing her long white pants. "You three must be Ms. Nanoha, Ms. Hayate, and Ms. Teana. Correct?"

"Yes, we are," Teana spoke up for the three.

"Good, Marisa informed me of your arrivals. Please come in," she opened the gate and led us up the path to the mansion. She then went back to the gate where Cirno waited.

"You've finally arrived!" A cheerful Marisa leaned over a balcony and waved. "Come up here," as the trio flew up, they saw Marisa with someone else sitting next to a table under the shade. "This is Margatroid Alice," she introduced, "they are Nanoha, Hayate, and Teana."

"Pleasure to meet you." Alice nodded her blond shoulder length haired head. She wore a sleeveless blue dress over a her white short-sleeved blouse. A pink frilly ribbon was tied around her waist also her large floppy and frilly collar. Next to her was small doll in a black dress with white frills along the hem. A small white apron was tied along the waist, and a red ribbon on her neck. Her blue eyes complimented her blond hair that was tied up by a red bow. "This is Shanghai."

"Shanghai!" The doll, wearing a black dress with an apron tied around its waist, chirped happily and floated curiously to the trio.

Hayate couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed Shanghai into a tight hug. "Kyaaa, she's so adorable!" The brunette turned to Alice, "Did you make her yourself?"

Slightly surprise, Alice responded, "Yes, I've also made other dolls similar to her, but she's special so I embedded magic into her so she can move freely."

"Hehe, she's know as the seven-colored puppeteer." Marisa looped he arm around her companion's neck. "Alice was once a human, but turn youkai after an attempt of revenge against me and Reimu by training oh so much and very high dexterity."

"Whatever," Alice rolled her eyes and faced the group, "don't worry, you won't turn into a youkai like me. It's only because I underestimated this grimoire's powers," she held up a brown book that said 'Grimoire of Alice' on it, "that I turned into a youkai. Ummm... as the one who made Shanghai, I could tell she like you very much, but you should probably stop squishing her."

"Ah!" Hayate released the doll from her grasp. "Sorry Shanghai, you were just so adorable."

"Shanghai." The little doll smiled in response.

"Oh my it seems you are all having fun. Are these the humans you were talking about Marisa?" A voice from inside the mansion asked.

"Yup." The magician answered.

"My name is Scarlet Remilia, nice to meet you Nanoha, Hayate, and Teana." A little girl with short blue hair and a pair of black bat-like wings walked out onto the balcony. She was wearing a pink mob cap and dress with red along the ends to match her scarlet eyes. "I welcome you to my Scarlet Devil Mansion."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to **InstantNoseBleed** for editing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

Remilia stood under the shade of her parasol, for she was obviously a vampire. _I wonder how old she really is._ "It's nice to meet-" The kid cut me off.

"No need for pleasantries. Sakuya," she called out, "come greet our guests."

"Yes, mistress," a girl about our age in a dark blue and white French maid outfit came out onto the balcony and stood behind the vampire. She had sliver shoulder length hair. The strands on the side of her face were braided with green ribbons tied at the end.

"This is Izayoi Sakuya, my personal maid. She is the only human resident in this mansion," Remilia informed. "She will be your guide through this mansion to the places you need to be." She turned to me, "you Nanoha, are a very interesting human." She floated to my height and took my chin in her hand. Her red eyes pierced through my slate blue ones, as if she was reading my destiny. "You child, have a lot to look forward to," she let go and went back to her maid.

"Eh?" I was startled by that comment. I know I have a lot to look forward to, but the way she stared into my eyes, it sent chills down my spine. As if she knew what would happen.

"Hmmm, you'll see," she hummed. "Sakuya how about some tea?"

"Um, milady, we ran out." Sakuya replied with an uncertain grin, her eyes closed.

"...Teana, go with Sakuya to get more tea."

"Why would I-" Teana started but was cut off by Remilia.

"Just go, you might find something interesting in the shop," the vampire said.

"Shall we go, Teana?," the maid asked my orange haired friend.

"Sure." Teana shrugged. She left, following behind Sakuya, heading towards the Forest of Magic.

"Alice, mind taking Hayate to Patchy?" Remilia asked the puppeteer.

"Yeah, yeah," she turned to Hayate-chan, "follow me." Alice left with Hayate and the Tome of the Night Sky in tow.

"Now, you Nanoha," her scarlet eyes glanced at me, "I want to see how well you perform. Go spare with Marisa."

I turned to Marisa and she motioned with her head to the open space in front of the mansion. She jumped off the balcony onto her broom and floated in the air. I floated down and landed on the ground. I took out Raising Heart and held her out in front of me. "Raising Heart, please."

"Yes, master. Stand by, ready." Raising Heart responded and turned into her staff form. The warm magenta light surrounded me, as it replace my regular clothes with my barrier jacket.

"Alright, let's go!" The magician was all fired up and ready to go.

**Teana POV**

"So Sakuya, where are we going?" I asked the silver-haired maid.

"To Kourindou, it's a shop that mostly has items from the outside world. It's also where I get the mistress' tea."

"Do you always call her 'mistress'?"

"Of course. It's because of her I'm not lost."

"'Lost'?"

"When I was a kid, the people in my village shunned both my mother and I. I didn't know, and couldn't control my ability to control time and space. My mother was called a witch since she covered for me, and was executed. While I, labeled as the witches daughter, was excommunicated from the village." Her eyes then softened, "that was when mistress saved me. She took me to her mansion where I met Meiling, Patchouli-sama, and Flandre-sama. I began my job as a maid from there and will forever serve her. Soon after that, the mansion was moved to Gensokyo, forever cutting us off from the other world."

"I see, but how can you just freely tell me this?"

"Well, I'm happy with my life now, and there is no way I would ever regret the choice of staying at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I will forever live my life as a human and serve mistress until the day I die. Ah, there is Kourindou."

A small antique shop came into view at the edge of the forest with a sign that said 'Kourindou' above the entrance. As we went inside, I couldn't help but be surprised by the amount of items from the outside world. "Wow, didn't expect to see these things here." I said out loud.

"Of course, my shop specializes in products from the outside. Yukari is my supplier, though these items aren't really usable in Gensokyo, they do interest the natives." I turned around to see a silver-haired man who had golden eyes behind his reading glasses, he wore a black and blue kimono top with dark blue pants. "I am Morichika Rinnosuke, a proud half-youkai half-human, and the owner of this shop."

"Lanster Teana," I introduced myself.

He turned to Sakuya, "Here, the usual tea right?"

"Yes, thank you." While they did their exchange, something caught my eye at the display case the cash register sat on.

Rinnosuke noticed my curious eyes and took out the object. It was a gun, the grip was that of a m1911, a small barrel was right above the trigger, and two longer barrels on top of one another was above the smaller barrel. A silver circular piece with a silver diameter piece looked as if it attached the brown grip and black action together.

"It's a-" Rinnosuke stared, but I cut him off.

"Customized gun, the design doesn't allow you to use bullets, the only thing useful about it is the grappling anchor that shoots out of the smaller barrel."

"How did you know?" He asked, surprised at my knowledge about the gun.

I picked up it and took a closer look at the grip to confirm my suspicions. "It's called Anchor Gun, this belonged to my brother, Tiida before he died." I showed them Anchor Gun with the name 'Tiida Lanster' engraved into the grip. Eyes warming, I felt tears ebbing behind my eyelids. "This gun was a treasure of his, his pride of being a captain of a TSAB, and hoped to become an enforcer. He was assumed to be killed in action from a mission that failed, but his superiors," tears started to drop on the gun, "they put the blame on him and said that he was 'supposed to risk his life, even sacrifice it, to make the mission a success'."

Sakuya pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into her embrace. I swore on that day that I would become an enforcer like he wanted to, to prove that the bullets of the Lansters are not to be taken lightly. "Take it," Rinnosuke said. "It's obviously important to you, it will be more useful with you instead of here collecting dust. By the way," he paused. "This Anchor Gun is designed to shoot out compressed mana. Your brother must have been a magic user before."

"Eh?" I let go of Sakuya to wipe my tears and looked at him in surprise, "Like a mage?"

"Yes, it hasn't been modified since I got it. The only thing I did to it was clean out the dirt and grime from it."

_He was a mage? Is that even possible in our world?_ I held the gun properly in my hands and bowed to Rinnosuke, "thank you."

"Mmmm." He waved his hand, "No problem, though I suggest you visit that kappa from Youkai Mountain. She can fix your gun so it can work for you." With that said he headed to the back of his store.

I turned to Sakuya, "kappa?"

"Kawashiro Nitori is a very skilled engineer. She specializes in fixing things and often invents stuff." She informed me as we walked out the door.

**Hayate POV**

I followed Alice side-by-side into the mansion and through the scarlet corridors. Shanghai floated between me and the puppeteer. We passed by many fairy maids cleaning the floors, walls, ceilings, and windows. "Whao, this place looks so much bigger on the inside than outside." I said in awe.

"Well, due to Sakuya's manipulation of space, the space inside the mansion can become larger or smaller if she wanted."

We made our way through several doors until we reached a huge mahogany double door with an azure dragon, red bird, and black turtle carved on one side, and a yellow dragon and white tiger on the other.

"Here we are." Alice spoke up and opened the doors, revealing endless amounts of shelves all filled with books. She led me past dozen of shelves until we reached, what I assumed was the middle of the room, a huge open space with about three long tables with small piles of books stacked atop of the other two. In the middle was a girl reading a book. "Oi Patchouli, I brought Hayate."

"Oh," the girl looked up from her book to face us, "It's nice to meet you Hayate, I am Knowledge Patchouli." From what I could tell, she was wearing light pink and purple pajama-like clothes with a matching night-cap that had little yellow crescent on the side. Her violet eyes matched her long hair which was tied with many ribbons at the ends.

"Nice to meet you too." I slightly bowed to her.

"Patchouli here is a witch, her familiar should be around here somewhere." Alice gestured me to take a seat in one of the chairs.

"Ah, Koakuma is sorting out the books right now." Patchouli turned to me, "may I see your tome?"

"Y-yes.." I took out my book from my bag and place it on the table. _Is it me or there's a black puffy cloud surrounding it? _I shook my head as an attempt to clear my vision.

"Wow, and I though Marisa was lying when she said you had the Tome of the Night Sky." The witch picked up the tome to examine it.

"A strong dark magic pulse is coming from it, as if it'll awaken soon." Alice inspected. "Or has it already partially awakened?"

"Koakuma!" The violet eyed girl shouted out.

"Yes Patchouli-sama?" A voice was heard from behind some selves.

"Can you get me the book on legend grimoirs specifically on the Book of Darkness and Tome of the Night Sky?"

"Eh? Where are they?"

"Try the shelves on the second floor near the windows."

"Okay Patchouli-sama."

"While we wait for Koakuma to get the materials, can you tell me how it came into your possession?"

Two pairs of curious eyes were now on me. "Well, I found it in a book store back at home. I bought it since it seemed to call for me. When I laid eyes on it, my surrounding became a haze of darkness. The book was saying, 'Hayate, my fate and theirs resides in you'," I recalled. "It also bears the same design as my charm I lost about 11 years ago."

"Where did you get this charm of yours?" the blond spoke up.

"From my parents before they died in a car accident. They said that they found it at a store and bought it for me."

"Patchouli-sama, I got the books you wanted." A girl with long red hair wearing a long black dress with white sleeves walked toward us trying to balance the pile of books she carried in her arms. After she placed the books on the table, I could see that she wore a dark red tie to match her eyes, and a pair of small, black bat-like wing on the sides of her head and a pair of large ones on her back.

"Thank you Koakuma, by the way, this is Hayate."

"Nice to meet 'cha, I'm Koakuma." the little devil bowed. "I'm Patchouli-sama's familiar. If you need any help with finding a book here don't hesitate to ask."

"Nice too meet you too, and thank you."

"Hehe no problem," the familiar flew back to her work.

"There are no books in Gensokyo that contain information on the Tome of the Night Sky, but the books in this library come from different worlds, thus containing info on many different things that may or may not exist in this world." The witch explained.

The three of us opened the books to find some clues. "Origins of the book are unknown. It is said that it came from a different world. It has travel to different worlds when its master dies to find a new one. Under the name Tome of the Night Sky, it served as a magic storage medium," Alice read from her book.

"It is now named the Book of Darkness, due to the curiosity of some mages tampering with the book, its Defense Program became corrupted. The Defense Program infinitely regenerates the book to protect its master and its content. Four guardian knights are summoned to protect the book itself and their master. Their job is to quickly collect mana to fill up the pages in the book, if not, the book will continue to feed their master's energy, causing their slow death. Not much is known about the individual knights seeing that every time their current master dies, their memories get wiped clean," Patchouli read out loud.

_ The guardian knights...the The Book of Darkness...Did they feel much pain knowing what was happening to their masters?_ "Eh?" The words in my book filled me with horror. "Even if the pages were to be completely filled, it will lose control, killing the knights and its master in the process. It will then cause a dimensional distortion and sleep in another world continuing its cycle. The book can be destroyed, but it will just be regenerated and repeat the tragedy..." I felt tears running down my cheeks. _Will this cycle ever end?_

Shanghai pulled out a handkerchief from Alice's pocket and wiped my tears. "Shanghai~"

I hugged the little doll as she continued to wipe my cheeks. "Thanks Shanghai."

"Shanghai~" She patted my forehead and floated over to sit on my shoulder.

"No wonder this book is covered in chains," Patchouli said out loud. "You said your charm had the same design as the book, correct?"

"Yes, a golden pointed cross, like the one on the cover and spine."

"Did anything happen after you received it?"

"Well, now that I think about it. Sometime after I go the charm, I slowly lost the feeling in my legs. After I lost it, and Shamal came into my life, they started to heal."

"Shamal?" Alice spoke up.

"Yes, Wolkenritter Shamal."

"Wolkenritter..." the puppeteer sank into deep thought. "if I remember correctly, it means Cloud Knight in German. It is also what the guardian knights were referred to as." She flipped to a page and showed it to us.

"So, it would be logical that Shamal is one of the four knights. I think I remembered that the Book of Darkness was spotted in Gensokyo about 17 years ago but vanished as quickly as it showed up. According to the historian in the human village, the knights were summoned by the book, but there was no master." The witch paused for some air. "My theory is that the Wolkenritter stayed in Gensokyo while the book turned into a pendant and then went to the outside world to prevent anymore lives to be taken away. You just happened to have the pendent, thus possessing the book itself in a way. It explains why your legs had become immobile. When Shamal showed up, she must've caused the pendant to disappear and turn into a book somewhere else in your world. She helped heal your legs during the night as you slept so you wouldn't find out about her.

"The book chose you, so that it didn't affect another individual," Alice took over after seeing Patchouli exhausted from talking. "The three other knights are in Gensokyo somewhere, and Shamal is where?"

"I don't know, she sort of went missing after I showed her the Book of Darkness." I answered while trying to process the new information. "Yukari claims that Shamal is somewhere in this world."

"I see, yes it is the most possible scenario. Though we don't know for sure since Yukari occasionally lies, if you find the other knights then it is possible to find her since they should all be connected by a link. Although," the blonde paused, "they could be avoiding you now since they don't want to cause you any harm and repeat the cycle over again. But," she looked at me straight in the eyes, "the book said 'Hayate, my fate and theirs resides in you.' Correct?" I nodded. "Then it could mean that the book itself hopes for you to end this deplorable cycle once and for all. It believes you can save its knights so they won't have to suffer anymore. After all, they are all alive."

_Listening to Patchouli and Alice, their theories made sense in a way. I couldn't help but think, if I helped these knights and the book break free from their cycle, can we all live together? I want to show them the good things in life, and see them smile. Is that what Shamal meant by __'I wonder if she could be the one for us...'?_ I was so overloaded with information, but I declared my new resolution. "I'll find them and break the chain that binds them to their never-ending fate." The book suddenly floated and violently shook, causing the sealing chains to shatter into dust. Darkness blanketed my mind as I lost consciousness where I sat.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks to **InstantNoseBleed** for editing. Future chapters will no longer be edited by her**. **I hope you'll still read this story though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

I was floating with Raising Heart tightly gripped in my left hand. Marisa sat on her broom, hovering across of me. "Magic Sign 'Milky way'!" Marisa shouted after pulling out a card. A reddish-pink cloud circled around her, and nine spirals of colorful stars shot out of the cloud. Smaller stars were scattered everywhere. "You better dodge that if you don't want to get hurt," the magician warned.

"Protection." Raising Heart chimed, creating a barrier around me.

"Flier Fin! Flash Move!" I called out rapidly dodging the barrage of stars just in time as my barrier shattered like glass against the unbelievable force. As I closed the space between us I shouted out, "Flash Impact!"

"Ooooh, that move," the blond quickly shifted to the side. A stream of stars hit me and sent me flying towards the gate.

"H-how do know?" I asked, surprised.

"I saw your battle with that fluffy youkai last evening."

"Wah!" I barely avoided an incoming star. "Tch."

"Lets kick it up a notch." She pulled out another card, "Love Sign 'Non-Directional Laser'." This time, she was surrounded by little white bubbles of mana. Five colorful lasers shot out of them and moved clockwise, these I avoided it by moving to the left. Another group of five lasers appeared suddenly, this time moving counter-clockwise while the first five slowly disappeared. "Multiple Defenser!" A string of five circular shields materialized in front of me. A laser managed to pass the shields, I winced graze my left arm, while I was distracted by the pain, a few of the scattered stars sliced into my skin.

After figuring out the pattern, I once again closed some of the space between us. I held out my right hand, a ball of magenta energy formed in my palm, "Strike smasher!" It released a huge stream of energy and zoomed toward the magician.

"Whao!" Caught by surprise, Marisa swerved in order to avoid the magenta energy zooming at her. "It's kind of like my master spark," I heard her mumble.

I quickly followed up with, "Divine Shooter!" Small magenta orbs encircled me, randomly shooting streams of energy at her.

"Blazing Star!" The magician shouted out turning her into what I can only assume to be a comet. She shot upwards to avoid my attack. "This is so fun, but I'm going to be serious now," another card was pulled out. "Light Blast 'Shoot the Moon'!" Little white magic circles were thrown at the ground and streams of little yellow stars shot out from her hand.

_What can I do to stop her from using her spells? _Once again, I held out my right arm and shouted, "Round Shield!" A magic circle appeared in front of me and blocked out the swiftly approaching stars. Lasers shot out in a straight line from each of the magic circles. "Argh!" I cried out as a laser hit my back, causing me to be launched toward the magician. As I took the hot stab of pain spreading against my back, I took advantage of this opportunity to point Raising Heart at her and yelled out, "Restrict Lock!" Four little wheels of light launched out of Raising Heart straight to Marisa's limbs.

She quickly reacted and took out a small furnace in a shape of an octagonal block with a yin-yang orb in the middle and pointed it at me. "You actually drove me into a corner, but I will not lose." She smirked and shouted, "Love Sign 'Master Spark'!" A ridiculously huge laser emerged from the mini furnace and engulfed me in white light.

**Marisa POV**

"I can't wait to challenge her when she's stronger." I grinned, as I watched Nanoha fall.

"Wow Marisa, you didn't have to knock her out like that. That was over kill for a newbie. You could have at least tried to catch her." Remilia stared down from the balcony at Nanoha. "Take her to the guest room." She ordered me. "While I go prepare her hellish training. She will be renamed the White Devil once I'm done with her," she disappeared into the mansion.

I went to Nanoha and picked her up. "With training, you will be an excellent mage." I made my way to the guest rooms and found Alice putting Hayate in bed. "'Sup?" I placed Nanoha next to the brunette.

"Hayate fainted after the sealing chains on the tome shattered." She lifted up the blanket to show Hayate clutching the book.

"So I'm guessing that you guys found information on it?"

"Yes." My friend told me of their discoveries. "The tome reacted after she said, 'I'll find them and break the chain that binds them to their never-ending fate.'."

"No wonder that rabbit youkai isn't part of Eientei. She's a Wolkenritter of the tome." I sighed, "Gensokyo may be small, but it's large in so many ways. I hope no one gets killed because of the tome."

"Yeah, but she wants to prevent the knights from any killing." She paused, "so, how was training?" Alice nodded her head to Nanoha.

"She has lots of potential. She shouted out spells on instinct and knew exactly what to do. Remilia is currently planning a "hellish training" for her. You should try going at her sometime soon."

"No thanks, I'm more interested in Hayate's tome. Perhaps I should help her look for the knights. Shanghai is already attached to Hayate I might as well go, even if it's indirectly."

I looked over to the little doll sitting on the brunette's pillow, "awww, that's so cuuuute."

"Yeah, it kinda is." I sat next to my friend and leaned my head against her shoulder as we watch the two sleeping figures in comfortable silence.

**Nanoha POV**

_I ran toward the crimson eyed girl and her twin. One was wearing a black dress and the other a green dress. "Hey you guys!"_

_ "Nanoha!" The two rushed toward me an tackle-hugged me._

_ "Nyahaha. I can't breath."_

_ "Whoops! Sorry Nanoha, we were just so excited to see you again." The girl in green said cheerfully. "Right ...-chan?" She turned to her sister._

_ "Eh- ah- um- yeah." The one in black stuttered. "We really wanted to see you." A hint of red painted her cheeks. 'So adorable.'_

_ "Eh? ...-chan why don't you just confess to her?" The green one nudged the black one._

_ "Onee-chan! W-w-wha-what are you t-t-ta-talking a-about?" She stuttered oh so cutely._

_ "Ne, Nanoha." The older one called to me. "What to you think about ...-chan?"_

_ "Hmmm," I looked up at the cloudless blue sky and tapped my chin. After a few moments I turned my attention to them, "I love ...-chan!" My declaration caused the black clad girl to blush as deep as her eyes. Honestly, I too felt my face grow hot._

_ "Ohoho! Then Nanoha," the green clad girl walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "take good care of my little sister. She may be stubborn, but still, I hope you will continue to chase after her until she's in your clutches."_

_ Slightly confused by what she said, I replied, "Of course. I love her after all, I won't ever let her go. I will protect her from anything," I said confidently to her. 'Oh man, my ears are scorching now.'_

_ "Good," she looked back her little sister, "Take care of yourself ...-chan!" She then started to fade away. "And protect Nanoha while you're at it!"_

_ "Onee-chan! W-what? Where are you going?!" The younger sister ran toward her fading sister, "don't go onee-chan." She started to sniffle. Her attempted hug failed as her twin faded away with a smile on her face._

_ I hugged the now crying girl who smelled like sweet lilacs. "It's okay I'll always be with you." Nightfall started to surround the world around us as I slowly regained my consciousness..._

Waking up I noticed I was on the ground next to a bed, but I don't care about that right now. _Once again, I didn't hear her name._ The edges of my lips pulled down.

"So you're finally awake," Teana's voice caught my attention. I got up to sit on the bed and noticed Hayate sleeping with Tome of the Night Sky in her arms. "Alice and Marisa were here before I came. I heard you got blasted away by the magician." Teana smirkingly said from the seat next to the bed. "And once again you manage to fall off of bed."

"Ugh, don't even remind me. So many stars and lasers. I seriously thought I was going to die." I rubbed my neck. "I think whenever I fall, I see that crimson eyed girl in my dreams."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah, she was with her twin this time." I started to lightly blush at the declaration I made in my dream. "I promised her sister that I would protect her little sister." _No way in hell, I'm going to tell Teana I said 'I love you' to the little sister. She'd tease me to no end._

"At least you got more info on her. You must be really determined to find her since she keeps appearing in your dreams."

"Yeah, plus, she's cute when she blushes." I chuckled as I recalled her red tinted face.

"Right. Sounds like you have a crush on your never-before-seen-girl." Teana said amused.

"W-w-wh-what are you talking about?" Flustered, I waved my hands in front of me.

"Mmmm," I turned my attention to a yawning Hayate. "I knew it, Nanoha has a crush on the crimson eyed one." She giggled as she sat up.

"Hayate! Are you alright?" I tried to steer the conversation, but failed.

"I'm alright. So," the brunette leaned closer to me. "Did you hug her? Confess your love? Kiss her?"

"Yes, yes, no." I froze. _Dammit! I was suppose to keep the second part a secret. Damn Hayate and her Jedi mind tricks._

"That only works on you Nanoha." My orange haired friend told me. I gave her a confused look. "You said that part about Hayate out loud." I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Woohoo, three dreams and BAM!" Hayate slammed her fist into her palm for exaggeration, "a confession. We have got to find this person soon, whoever she is. Did you catch her name?" I sadly shook my head. "What about her twin?" Again, I shook my head. "I see, well, we'll find her soon!"

"What about you Hayate-chan? Shouldn't we look for Shamal?"

"...It's not just Shamal. There are three other people I have to find. The four of them are guardian knights of this tome." She held up Tome of the Night Sky. She then proceeded to tell us about the tome. "So I was planning on going to the human village to ask the historian about the knights and tome, you want to come?"

"Sure." I cheerfully exclaimed. _Good chance to find out if she's here. _"How about you Teana?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'll go. I don't want you to embarrass us outsiders by tripping over nothing." I glared at her, finding that I was too sore to even move.

A knock on the door startled us. Teana opened it to reveal the silver-haired maid. "Dinner is ready, if you would follow me."

"Okay, thanks Sakuya," Teana replied. "Lets go you guys."

**Normal POV**

The trio followed Sakuya through the scarlet, windowless corridors to the dining room. A variety of western foods were laid out on the table. A new girl joined them at the table, her short blond hair was tied up in the same fashion as Nanoha's, and her scarlet eyes matched her ruffly knee-length dress. "This is Scarlet Flandre, sister of milady." Sakuya said smoothly.

She wore the same mob cap as Remilia's and her wings were thin and grotesque with eight crystals that dangled from them in the order of light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, green, and light blue, from her back to the tip. "Ah! Are these the humans onee-sama was talking about?" Flandre smiled, revealing her sharp white teeth.

"Yes, yes, they are," Remilia yawned as she walked into the room. As the blonde vampire was about to speak up, her sister cut her off, "No, you cannot play with them. At least not yet. You'll just crush them before they get to do anything."

"Awww, okay onee-sama." Flandre pouted. "How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Until at least Nanoha," the blue haired vampire pointed to said person, "finishes my training."

"Eh? I'm training with you?" Nanoha was flabbergasted.

"Yes, of course, starting right after we finish eating."

"Ugh." Nanoha clasped her hands together, "thanks for the food." Teana and Hayate mimicked the chestnut-haired girl's actions.

"Where's Meiling?" Teana looked around, trying to find the scarlet haired woman.

"She's eating outside," Remilia answered. "She is the gatekeeper after all. So, I heard from Sakuya that you found something interesting."

"Yeah, my brother's gun. I've been wondering why it's here though."

"It's destiny," the pink clad vampire smirked. Confused, Teana went back to her meal.

_After dinner..._

"Okay!" Remilia started. "Nanoha, you are so not going to sleep tonight."

"Eh?!" said girl's slate blue eyes widened.

"First I want you to run ten times around the mansion property, and then you will use Meiling as target practice for an hour. Then repeat until the sun rises up."

"Whaaa?!"

"It will help you gain a better control over your magic. Since Raising Heart consumes your magic, you will need to build up more. Using Meiling as target practice will you with that."

"ACHOOO!" A loud sneeze can be heard from the gate.

"Now, go, go, go!" Remilia booted Nanoha out of the mansion. The blue haired vampire turned to Teana and Hayate, "You two are planning to go to the human village, correct?" A bit shocked of what just happened, they both nodded. "Sakuya will accompany you two tomorrow."

"How about Nanoha?" Hayate asked.

"Heh, she can go if she's not tired. Now go before Flan wants to play with you."

"What's wrong with playing with her?"

"She can't control her powers, so she can blow away a human without leaving a drop of blood."

Silence hung heavy in the air, "Good night Remilia." The two ran off to their room without another word.

"Oh, humans from the outside are so amusing." The vampire chuckled and went to check up on her trainee.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Actually this is the last chapter **InstantNoseBleed** will edit, so thank you Instantnosebleed for editing this far. xD**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meiling POV<strong>

_I am Hong Meiling, gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I have the task of guarding the gate from suspicious intruders. Although I hate to admit it, a certain black-white magician always manages to pass through almost daily. Sakuya always scowls at me when that happens. She even throws knives at me sometimes whenever I fall asleep._ -sigh- _Even so, I still like working here at the mansion. Though, it could be-_

"Oi China!" A voice interrupted my thoughts, "Did you even hear what I said?" It was my mistress's voice.

_She seems angry, but she called me China again. I'm not China! I'm Hong Meiling! Why do they keep calling me that... I should pay attention. _"Ummm, can you repeat that again, mistress?"

The mistress sighed, "Sakuya."

"Yes, milady." -thwack**-**

_Ouch, I know I'm a youkai, but a knife to the head still hurts._

"Like I said, I want to you to look after Nanoha as she does her hellish training. She runs around the mansion property ten times and then you are used as target practice. Make sure you make it difficult for her to hit you, she's pretty accurate for a newbie."

_So that's why she's running around. _"Wait," I started, "how is this 'hellish training' for her? It's just running around and then shooting at me."

"The training part is for her, the hellish part is for you," she said matter-of-factly. "Good luck China." She disappeared in the direction of the mansion.

I noticed that Sakuya was still standing by me. "Shouldn't you follow the mistress?" I asked, confused.

"Nah, she said I was off and should watch over you two," she jerked her head to Nanoha, who was on her tenth lap.

"Ne, Sakuya."

"Hmmm?"

"Ahh, never mind," a faint warmth rose to my cheeks. As her side braids danced in the light breeze that came.

"Here she comes." Sakuya pointed to a tired Nanoha gasping for air.

"I'm... ready." The girl panted. "Can... I take... a break first?"

"Yeah, take a ten minute break," I replied.

"Whew!" She then collapsed on the ground and started to stretch. "By the way, who tends the garden around the mansion? It's very beautiful."

"I do, Sakuya occasionally helps," I grinned while patting Sakuya's back.

"I'm surprised she even does it properly. If only she could properly guard the gate," the maid commented with a smirk.

"Awww, Sakuya. Not my fault Marisa uses danmaku on me. I'm a master of Chinese martial arts, not danmaku."

"Danmaku?" The chestnut haired girl interjected.

"It's like what Marisa did earlier," I explained. "It's literally a curtain of bullets."

"That explains the stars everywhere," she said, a bit traumatized by the event earlier in the day.

"It's not limited to just stars. Every danmaku user has their own styles. Sakuya here has knives as her damanku."

"China here has a rainbow-colored rain-like danmaku."

"Sakuyaaaa, don't call me China."

"Yahooo!" I looked up to see Marisa, Alice, and Shanghai looking down at us. "Chinaaa good luck, Nanoha is one tough opponent!" The magician shouted as she left with the other two.

-sniff- "I'm not Chinaaaa."

"Whatever you say China," Sakuya checked her silver pocket watch, "Your break is up, you ready?" She turned to ask Nanoha, then jumped up to the sit on the wall and observed us.

"Y-yes!" The outsider quickly jumped up and said, "Raising Heart, please."

"Yes, master." The jewel called out. I could feel my muscles start to twitch from anticipation.

"Okay, I'm ready." She held her staff in her left hand. Taking a deep breath she shouted out, "Flier Fin!" Two pairs of transparent pink wings appeared on her feet. "Flash Move!" She launched herself toward me and pointed her staff at me. I held my ground to see what she would do. "Restrict Lock!"

Four rings of transparent pink dashed toward my limbs, curious to see what they would do, I let one catch my arm. I knocked the other three with my other arm. _So I'm restricted from using whatever limb it latches onto._ _I'll use this._ I took out a spell card and shouted, "Flower Si- OW!" I turned to Sakuya, confused.

"You are the target, you can only dodge and block," she stated.

"JAOOO!" I turned back to a confused Nanoha and ripped off the bind. "You can continue." I heard Sakuya face-palm herself when I let out my battle cry.

**Normal POV**

Nanoha nodded her head, still confused about the 'Jaooo' thing. The girl's slate blue orbs shifted from side to side, as she observed her surroundings. The chestnut haired girl leapt up in the air and griped her staff in both hands. "Divine Shooter!" Orbs of light surrounded her and started to shoot at Meiling. The woman dodged the fuchsia colored lasers with ease, as if she was elegantly dancing. As Nanoha maneuvered her way towards the redhead, she held out her left hand as it gathered energy. Taking a deep breath she shouted, "Strike Smasher!"

The blast of energy shot out toward the ground underneath the half-distracted woman. The impact caused Meiling to be blasted off the ground. While she was in air, Nanoha called out, "Raising Heart, Shooting Mode!"

"Yes, master." Raising Heart's gold crescent dematerialized and transformed itself a spear head it was in the shape of an uneven U, the jewel floated in the center of the space. The top half point was twice as longer than the bottom half.

The martial artist skidded as she hit the floor and embraced for the upcoming impact. The outsider dove toward the woman, gathering a ball of energy at the tip of the spear head. Four evenly spaced out magic rings appeared around the staff, and the base of the spear head grew three fuchsia wings.

The mage shouted out, "Divine Buster!" The ball of energy released into a huge beam that headed straight to the woman clad in green.

"JAOOO!" Meiling cried out as the beam crashed into her body. The force kicked up a whirlwind of dust and threw the caster back into a tree. The dust soon cleared, revealing the woman who was sprawled out on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow," Nanoha let out as she slipped down from the tree. "Did I get her?"

"Yeah," Sakuya replied and jumped down from her sitting spot to examine the fallen. "Meiling, you okay?" She asked while poking her.

"Jaooo~" Meiling replied weakly. "I'm okay... I'm just a bit dizzy. I see stars everywhere~"

Sighing, the maid turned to Nanoha, "you can go back to the guest room it's about midnight right now. I'll just take care of this."

"Eh? But didn't Remilia tell me to run round and repeated until sun rise?" Confusion washed over Nanoha's slate blue eyes.

"Milady didn't really mean that," the maid chuckled. "She just wants you to do the same thing every night. Besides, China over here won't be getting up anytime soon."

"Don't...call me...China. My name is Hong Meiling," the martial artist mumbled. The two girls howled with laughter.

"Thank you Meiling and Sakuya." Nanoha slightly bowed and headed toward the mansion.

The maid squatted next to the woman and poked her. "Hey, I know you're conscious, so get up already." The woman didn't move. "Don't make me kiss you," she said monotonously.

"Eh?!" The scarlet haired woman shot up turning beat red.

"Finally you got up. I didn't want to carry you to the gate while you were unconscious."

"Sakuya!" The woman whined, "don't tease me like that." She lightly coughed as the redness faded from her cheeks, "anyways, Ms. Nanoha is a worthy opponent, I fear her future attacks."

"Yes," the silver-haired girl agreed. "I think it's because you were too weak though."

"Gah! Sakuya~ you know I'm weak in the magic department."

"Yeah, I know," the maid lightly conked Meiling's forehead, "but that excuse still doesn't cut it for a gate guard." She the placed a light kiss on the woman's forehead. "That's for the knives I threw at you today."

The light laughter that came from the maid echoed through the night sky as the gatekeeper furiously blushed. They slowly made their to the gates where they bid each other goodnight.

**Nanoha POV**

"Oh my gah, my whole body's sore," I mumbled as I entered the guest room.

"Mmmm? Nanoha?" Hayate groggily awakened from her sleep.

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you?" I asked in a whisper to not disturb the still sleeping Teana.

"I sorta woke up after your bombardment. It felt really strong." She chuckled. "You should have seen Teana. She shot up from the bed and quickly took her gun and began to scan the room until I told her it was just you training."

I chuckled at the image of Teana doing that. "Wow, just because we're in the devil's mansion doesn't mean we're going to be attacked." I stretched, "ahhhh, I need a shower. Running around the mansion and fighting is so tiring."

"The bath is over there," Hayate pointed to the door across the room. "Teana and I took one before bed. Now, good night Nanoha, I hope you aren't too sore to join us tomorrow." She proceeded to lay back down on the pillow and sleep.

I got my change of clothes from my backpack and headed off to take a nice long warm bath. After the long bath, I settled into bed. _I hope I'm not too sore to go tomorrow._ I dozed off into my dream world...

_ I walked toward a river where the crimson eyed girl sat, looking blankly at the water. Her shoulders were shuddering and a depressed air surrounded her. I squatted next to her and pulled her into an embrace. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_ Startled, s__he pushed me off and asked, "Who are you?"_

_ "Nanoha Takamachi." I grinned._

_ "..." She introduced herself._

_ "Then I shall call you ...-chan!"_

_ "Eh?!" Her expression shocked, a faint blush rose to the blond's cheeks._

_ 'How cute.' I thought. "Is there something wrong with me calling you that?" I asked teasingly._

_ "U-um no nothings wrong,," she replied shyly. "O-only my sister calls me that because..." she trailed off._

_ "I see," I gripped her shoulders, "I will be your first friend then!" My declaration only deepened her blush. To shocked to say anything, she simply nodded her head. "So tell me, what wrong?"_

_ Her blush disappeared and her gaze fell down back to the river, "I can't say..."_

_ "Hey ...-chan!" A voice shouted from behind us._

_ We turned around to the owner of the voice. "Onee-chan!" the girl cheerfully waved over to her sister._

_ "Who's this?" her older sister questioned._

_ "Takamachi Nanoha." I bowed slightly as the little sister introduced me._

_ "..." She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Nanoha. I see my sister has taken a liking to you." She smirked, nudging her little sister. "She's so antisocial and doesn't tell me her problems," she smiled sadly. She then put a hand on my shoulder, "I hope she opens up to you soon. Can you handle that Nanoha?"_

_ "Onee-chan," the little sister pouted. "I just met her, that doesn't mean anything."_

_ "Yeah, yeah," she brushed off her little sister, and turned to me with a cheeky grin. "Take good care of her! If she doesn't say anything, beat it out of her." She said with a snap of her fingers._

_ "Eh?!" The little sister and I exclaimed in surprise._

_ "Ahaha just kidding." The older sister chuckled, "I wouldn't want you to do that." She hug her sister from behind and ruffled her long hair. "But seriously, if she seems really troubled, try to get it out of her, since I won't always be there to help her."_

_ "Ahhh, that hurts onee-chan." The little sister struggled to escape her sister's grasp._

_ I chuckled at the scene in front of me. 'How cute," I thought. 'This is someone I would want to protect.' I proceeded to glomp the both of them. "Heh, I'll be sure to do that." I can't shake off the feeling that there was something more to them that I will never know, but it's worth getting to know them. Especially the little sister, she is just so adorable, but seems to hide a lot of pain..._

I woke up with my entire body aching. _Do I only get dreams of her if I'm hurting? I'm certainly not on the floor. _I looked outside, and noticed that by the position of the sun, it should be around noon. "Ah, so you're awake now?" I turned my head to see Sakuya holding a tray with some food on it. "Here, you must be hungry."

My tummy rumbled and I blushed in embarrassment. "T-thank you Sakuya." I happily took the food and began to munch on it.

"No problem. We are going to head out to the human village soon, so hurry up and get ready. Okay?" She informed me. "Unless, you're too sore to move?"

"Nanoha-chan? Too sore to move?" Hayate appeared from behind the maid. "No, this can't be happening," Hayate place the back of her hand against her forehead and slowly descended to the floor, "Nanoha-chan, what would we do without-" -thump- "Owie!" She clutched her head and turned around to get a look at her attacker.

"It's not as if she's dying Hayate." Teana sighed, "I'm so sorry you had to see this thing Sakuya." She pointed to the thing identified as Hayate.

"Oh, that's quite alright," the silver-haired girl said with a hint of amusement.

"Eh?! Teana-chan, Sakuya-chan," Hayate whined, "I'm not a 'thing' I'm a person." She began to fake her tears, "why does nobody seem to respect me?"

Sakuya chuckled, "well, I'll be waiting at the gate, so come whenever you're ready." She took my now empty plate and headed out the door.

"So, Nanoha, you okay?" Teana asked concernedly.

"Yeah," I rolled to the side of the bed and slowly got up into sitting position. _Owowow it hurts. But I have to go for the sake of finding the crimson eyed one._ I inhaled a large amount of air and got on my feet. "Ugh, it hurts." I started to tear up, "I...must...go."

"You don't have to go with us Nanoha-chan," Hayate stopped acting dramatic due to being ignored. "If you're too sore you could just stay in bed."

"Yeah Nanoha, for once I actually agree with her." Teana said a bit disgruntled. "You even have that training every night that Remilia is telling you to do."

"But I have to go." _I want to see her, go everywhere I can, just to find out where she is._

"That look," Hayate examined me closer, "it's about her, isn't it?" I froze, _was it that obvious?_ It only took one look at my reaction for her to squeal. "Oh my gah, it is! What happened this time?"

"Ummm, it looked like I was meeting her and her sister for the first time." I scratched my cheek, thinking about it. "She was so adorable, but she looked lonely. Her sister also looked sad."

"Did you get her name?"

I shook my head, "I can't seem to recall any names. It's like they're being blocked off." A moment of silence passed. "Well, we shouldn't keep Sakuya waiting, let go." I hobbled toward the door while leaning against Hayate-chan and Teana-chan as we made our way through the maze of corridors and to the gates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate POV<strong>

We made our way to the gate where Sakuya was waiting and flew over the Forest of Magic towards the human village. Stores were busy with people swarming in and out for snacks and dinner supplies. The dirt streets were filled with people idly chatting around. "Welcome to the Human Village, the safest place in Gensokyo. Some of the shops here are for youkai, but most for humans. The youkai here don't attack, so it is safe, but remember to treat them with respect," the maid informed the outsiders.

We landed and walked towards a school where kids were seen outside playing. A long silver-haired woman with blue highlights, and brown eyes, was supervising them. On her head was a blue little building-shaped hat with a red ribbon tied on the top. Her dark blue dress had white short sleeves and the hem was frilly white, a red ribbon was tied at the bottom of the collar. She faced us as we were approaching her, "good afternoon Sakuya," she greeted.

"Good afternoon, are you busy right now?" the maid asked. "These girls want to talk to you about something."

"Hmmm, not really, these kids have study hall after break. I'm Kamishirasawa Keine, the teacher of this small school." She bowed to greet the trio.

"They are from the outside world. Takamachi Nanoha, Yagami Hayate, and Lanster Teana," Sakuya introduced. We bowed when our names were called.

Keine look lost in thought, "ah, sorry. Please follow me." They entered the school building through the hallway past a classroom and to an office. "Please, make yourselves comfortable," she gestured to chairs. "Please wait a moment, I need to inform the kids to work by themselves," she walked out the door. After a few seconds she walked back in and asked, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

I took out Tome of the Night Sky, "do you know something about this tome and its guardians?"

She gasped and paled, "oh my. I never thought that I would see that again." She walked to the back of the room to a door leading to room full of scrolls. She pick one out from the shelves and came back to us. The teacher opened the scroll and read, "the Tome of the Night Sky, currently dubbed as the Book of Darkness. About eleven years ago, the book appeared in the village. Four guardian knights, a sword wielder, a mallet user, a wind magician, and a wolf demon forcefully summoned themselves out of it without a master. A youkai attack happened on that day a few minutes before they appeared. The village was nearly destroyed, but the knights battled the youkai. After defeating the youkai, they split off in different directions, swearing never to meet again. The book turned into a charm and created a dimension rift to the outside world. Thanks to them, everyone, except one family, was safe."

"Hmmm, the wind user must be Shamal. The other three are out in Gensokyo somewhere," I mumbled to myself. "Can you show us where that family's house was?"

Taken aback by my question she asked, "sure, but why?"

"I don't know, but I have the feeling that if I looked around, I would get some sort of reaction from this book." I noticed her brown eyes glance nervously at the book. "Don't worry, if anything happens," I pat my friend's back, "Nanoha-chan can take care if it."

"Hmmm," the teacher closed her eyes in deep thought and came to her conclusion, "fine, follow me and hide that tome." We followed her through the busy streets to the edge of the village and past some trees where an old abandoned house sat. The roof looked as if it was torn apart by a whirlwind, while the house was charred black. Everything inside were burned to ashes.

**Teana POV**

My eyes widen as screams entered my head. Images of fire, and monsters flooded in my mind. I collapsed on my knees, clutching my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the pain. Cold sweat trickled down my face as I though, w_hat the hell are these images?..._

_ I looked around to see flames spreading through our house. 'Okaa-san! Otou-san! Onii-chan!' my little voice shouted out. My eyes filled with tears as I coughed up the smoke that went into my lungs. I heard screams coming from outside and a thunderous cry of monsters that were attacking the villagers._

_ "Teana!" My brother shouted from behind the flames, "where are you!?"_

_ "Onii-chan!" I shouted out toward his voice, "I'm over here!"_

_ "Wait right there, Teana," I heard his hurried footsteps through the crackling flames. He emerged from the flames, covered in soot and blood. "Thank goodness you're okay," he said shakily as he picked me up._

_ "Onii-chan, what about okaa-san and otou-san?" I choked on my tears._

_ "...they're no longer alive." He took out his Anchor Gun and shot out little orange balls of light at the debris blocking the way out._

_ Once we reached outside he fainted, still clutching me in his arms. "Onii-chan," I tried to shake him awake._

_ "Ah, you two!" A woman ran up to us._

_ "Keine-sensei," I mumbled as I slowly lost consciousness._

_ "It's alright, you're safe now," I heard her gentle voice as I slowly came back to reality..._

"Teana!" My two friends were on the ground trying to drag me out of my hallucination.

I looked over at the teacher and slowly asked, "Keine-sensei?"

"Yes," she continued knowing what I would ask, "Teana, this is where you lived with your family, the only ones who died in the fire. You and your brother, Tiida, were the only survivors. The shock made you loose your memories, while your brother still retained his. You two disappeared in the dimension rift to the outside world the Book of Darkness made right after I found you two."

"I-I-I," seeing the two pairs of worried eyes on me made me wail out in despair as my lost memories came back to me. _I knew this place was familiar, but I never expected that I was actually born here..._

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay Teana-chan," Hayate and Nanoha pulled me in a tight embrace.

**Normal POV**

Nanoha turned to Keine, "you knew the whole time?"

The teacher nodded her head, "yes, when I saw her orange hair and blue eyes, my thoughts immediately went to my old student." She motioned her head to the silently standing Sakuya, "when Sakuya mentioned that you girls were from the outside and your names, it only confirmed my suspicions."

"Is that why you were so hesitant to lead us here? Not because to the book, but because of chance Teana would remember the incident?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"So," Hayate curiously spoke up, "what is your role here in this village? You have a bunch of scrolls in that room in your office, and your eyes show knowledge."

The teacher looked over at Sakuya. "Yeah, they're a curious bunch," the maid answered Keine's questioning look.

Keine sighed, "my occupation is a school teacher and the protector of this village. I'm a Were-Hakutaku, in my human form I can conceal, the village history. On a night with a full moon, I transform into my Hakutaku form, where I can create and change history."

"So that's why you were referred to as 'the historian' by Patchouli."

"Yes, I am a historian and record the events that happened in the day every night." She knelt down and tilted Teana's teary blue eyes with her dry brown ones. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect your family," she bowed her head and look at the ground with regret.

Teana gently pushed us off and quietly said, "lift up your head. What's done is done." She wiped her tears with her hand, "but tell me, is the youkai dead?"

The historian lifted her head to meet her old student's blue eyes, "not that I know of, it ran away from its group after they were all annihilated by the knights. It's a shape-shifting youkai, so I can't tell you what it looks like. Sorry."

"No, it's okay," she looked at the sky, "it's probably dead, by now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling, I just wanted to know if you saw it die," she paused and took out her gun, "if it's alive, I'll kill with this."

"But first you have to get it looked at by Nitori at the base of Youkai Mountain," Sakuya interjected.

"Argh, why did you have to remind me," Teana said, annoyed as she fell back to lay on the ground. The carrot top let out a light laugh, "I wonder if this Nitori person can modify this into the model I want."

_Meanwhile on Youkai Mountain..._

"I-I finally did it," a certain blue haired girl exclaimed.

"Did what?" her green haired friend asked.

"I've finally created the perfect android!"

"...but you just found her and fixed her up."

"Bwahahaha!"

"..."

"Laugh with me!"

"Bwahahaha," the girl with green locks monotonously laughed. "You may have fixed her up, but can she move?"

"...dammit!"

_Back to the group of five..._

"So," Teana got up and stretched, "should we head-"

"Keine-sensei!"

We all whirled around to the direction of the village. The women being called responded, "yes? I'm over here."

"Ah!" The owner of the voice walked out from behind one of the trees. She was about eleven years old and was wearing a green dress with white along the hem and the collar edge. The sight of her long blond hair and crimson eyes made Nanoha freeze.

**Nanoha POV**

_W-what just- she- wait a moment. Wait what?!_ I blinked at the kid.

"Umm Nanoha?" Teana-chan waved her hand in front of my face, "Helloooo, earth to Nanoha."

I blinked several time,"yes, Teana-chan?" I turn to her with a spaced out look. I heard Hayate snickering in the background.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear our introductions." I slowly nodded my head. She sighed and asked that girl, "can you repeat what you said to this dimwit?"

The little girl giggled and nodded, "My name is Alicia, I'm a student of Keine-sensei. She has been taking care of me since I was a baby eleven years ago."

_Alicia...Alicia...that name has a familiar ring to it. Can she be her sister? _I shook my head, _no, it can't be, she looks the same age as the one in my dream. But then again, it was only a dream._ "Nice to meet you Alicia. I'm guessing you already know my name," I scratched the back of my head.

"Yup! Takamachi Nanoha, the one that falls a lot," she grinned. I glared at my two friends who whistled while looking in another direction to avoid eye contact.

"I don't fall," I denied, "gravity just pulls me down and the ground loves my hugs."

"Riiight," the two rolled their eyes.

"Grrrr," I glared at them.

"Well," Keine interrupted, "I'm going back to check up on the school. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The Were-Hakutaku disappeared in the trees to the human village.

Sakuya glanced at her pocket watch, "Oh dear, I must get back to the mansion to prepare the afternoon tea for milady." She turned to us, "take your time, I assume you know the way back?" We nodded. "Good, I'll be off now and be back before night fall." The maid floated off toward the mansion.

"Ne, Nanoha-chan," Alicia held her hands up to me and waved them, "is something that matter?"

"Hmm? Ah, it's just that you look like a girl who was in my dream," I smiled sadly. "Same green dress and she was with her younger twin sister."

"Oooh, what were their names?"

Sadly shaking my head I responded, "no clue. Their names were muted."

"Hmmm, I don't know why, but you seem familiar too. May be we met in the past life before," her eyes started to sparkle.

I chuckled at her imagination, "perhaps we did," I ruffled her head. _'__This is Gensokyo, where possibilities are endless.'_ Marisa's words echoed in my head. _Yeah the possibilities may be endless, but they should have their limits at some point._

"So Alicia," Hayate squatted next to the girl, "how's life?"

"Why would you ask her that of all things?" Teana said in disbelief.

"To strike a conversation?"

"..."

The little girl looked from Teana-chan to Hayate-chan, "heh heh, life is a-okay," she grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Oh really?" Hayate-chan closely examined the kid's face, "it looks like something is bothering you."

She gasped in surprise, "how did you know?"

"She can read your mind," I informed the girl, slowly shaking my head.

"Yes, I can read your mind," my brunette friend said sarcastically. She turned to the kid with a soft expression, "now tell us, what the matter?"

"Well," the blonde looked down at her feet and shuffled them, "the villagers have been saying that I'm a youkai. Some of them spotted someone who looks like an older version of me on Youkai Mountain."

I tilted my head, "older version?"

She nodded her head, "hmmm, I heard she looks around 20 years old."

I hugged the girl, "thank you, I shall go check on it immediately!" I ran off, only to have Teana grab onto my shirt collar.

"Yeah, you're not going right now," she tugged me back to the group.

"Awww, why not?" She poked my legs and I let out a, "GAH!"

"That's why." She sighed, "as much as would love to go there now for my gun, it sounds kind of dangerous. You know, with the 'Youkai' part of the name and its unknown territory to us. Besides, we don't have our stuff with us."

"Oh alright," I grumbled, "I'll wait."

"Nanoha," Alicia started, "you really must like that girl, right?"

I rapidly blinked again, "am I that obvious?"

"It's just had a feeling," she grinned.

"Oh, you smart little cookie," I shook my head while sighing. _You're just like the older sister in my dream._

"Come here," she grabbed my hand and lead us back to the village. We walked to another side of the village where a bamboo forest came into view. We maneuvered our way through the tall thin bamboo trees and occasional bushes. The sound of running water reached my ears. "Here we are," we parted through the rows of bushes to see a clear stream with rocks jutting out.

Only the sound of the calm flowing water was heard in the silence. "It's so beautiful," Hayate said in awe.

"Eheh, I found this place following a mountain cat youkai," she scratch the back of her head with a sheepish-grin on her face. "She didn't seem dangerous and I was curious. It seems as if she watches over me like a guardian. I hope to meet her face to face, so I come out here everyday if the weather allows it."

"Oh, you brave girl," the brunette went to hug Alicia and ruffle her head.

We played in the stream, splashing the cool water at one another as the late afternoon heat beat down on us. When sun eventually started to set, we waved goodbye to Alicia and headed off to the mansion. "Tomorrow for sure, I'll find her," I said in determination as we landed at the gate where Meiling was sleeping.

"That is, if you're not too tired to go," we looked up to find Remilia holding a parasol that matched her outfit to shield her from the sun. "Sakuya told me that you three want to go to Youkai Mountain. Don't forget you training tonight Nanoha."

"Ugh, but my legs are still sore," I complained and fell down to prove my point.

"Hm? How would I know it's not one of your usual falls?" The vampire inquired.

"Uh, umm..."

"Wow," Teana-chan said sarcastically, "and here I thought that was a fake fall."

"It was," I shifted my eyes to avoid the stares.

The vampire sighed, "whatever," she floated back to the mansion, "hurry up you brats, I want to talk to Hayate and Teana for a bit after dinner."

**Normal POV**

_After dinner..._

"Nanoha!" Remilia shouted, "go train!" She booted Nanoha out of the window so hard that it made her fly all the way to Meiling.

"Ow, she didn't have to kick me," the chestnut haired girl rubbed her bottom after she landed. Nanoha looked up at the still sleeping gatekeeper. "Wow, you seem so relaxed," she mumbled as she started to run around the mansion property.

"Okay you two," the vampire turned to Teana and Hayate. She turned her head and gave them a sadistic grin, "follow me." The two obediently followed the vampire through the eerie corridors to a set of stairs leading to the basement.

As they descended through the many flights of stairs. "Where are we going?" Teana asked irritably.

"You'll soon see child, you'll soon see," Remilia replied with a chuckle.

"Who knew these stairs go on for so long," Hayate looked around, only to see stone walls surrounding them as they went further down the winding staircase.

After about ten minutes of walking, the group stopped in front of a set of wooden double doors with light peaking through the cracks. "Flan," she opened the creaky doors to reveal her sister sprawled out on the bed, "here they are."

"Ah, onee-sama can I play with them?" The blond vampire smiled widely at the two humans.

"No Flan, you cannot," the blue haired vampire sighed, "remember what I told you?"

"I could play with them once they got stronger?" She tilted her head to the side earning a nod from her sister. "But, I feel great magic emitting from that one," she pointed to Teana. "And that one has a dark aura around her, like something is protecting her," she stared at Hayate.

"Yes, yes," Remilia waved her hand up and down at Flandre, "but they aren't experienced in controlling it yet. This carrot top over here needs a functioning device before she can properly use her magic, and that brunette still needs to fully awaken her book."

"Awww," the younger sister whined. "Oh well, it will be worth it in the future I guess," she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "So, what are you doing here?" the blonde sat up and looked curiously at her sister.

"These three will play with you," the blue haired vampire smiled.

"What?!" Teana and Hayate simultaneously shouted, "but you just said for her to not play with us."

"Whao, you two are in perfect harmony," the older sister said, surprised. "Well, it's not the play, as in, 'I'm going to destroy you with all my spells.' It's the regular kind of play that you humans don't get hurt by... most of the time."

"Oh okay, the normal kind. Gotcha'," the brunette nodded her head.

"Oh man, and I thought I was going to die soon," the orange haired girl clutched her shirt fabric over her heart.

"You won't die, as long as you don't go near her at a night of a full moon," the older vampire informed them.

"I have a question," Hayate curiously asked, "why is Flandre's room all the way down here?"

"Like I said last night, Flan can't control her powers," Remilia said in an obvious tone. "So on a night of a full moon, she would have to get through all these stairs first to reach ground level. We use this to our advantage to prepare to stop her from going outside the mansion and go on a killing spree."

"..." the two outsiders stood in silence. The two vampires' laugh echoed throughout the stone room and up the staircase.

_At midnight..._

"Oh my gah!" the three outsiders simultaneously met in front of their room. They were all beat up, covered in chunks of dirt and sweat.

"What happened to you two?" Nanoha point at her friends.

"We played with the little sister," Teana was about to drop dead.

"Who knew she would be that energetic," Hayate wobbled over toward the bathroom with Teana. "Join us Nanoha-chan."

The chestnut haired girl sighed, "fine, it's not like you're energetic enough to do anything."

"That's the spirit!" the brunette made a thumbs-up sign as they all went to take a nice warm bath.

"So tell me," Nanoha started as they got out, "what exactly happened with Flandre?"

The two shuttered, "I would rather do the training you do Nanoha," Teana said.

"Yeah," Hayate agreed, rapidly nodding her head, "we thought we were going to die."

Nanoha let out a nervous laugh, "I-I see."

"How was your training with Meiling?" the brunette asked with curiosity.

"I saw lots of rainbows raining down on me." Nanoha blankly stared out the window, "they were right about danmaku, it literally is a curtain of bullets." The other two girls stared at each other in confusion. "So many spirals of bullets, but they looked so pretty. Her spell cards made colorful flower patterns shooting out more bullets," the girl with the side ponytail swayed a bit before her head hit the pillow.

"Should we be concerned?" Teana worriedly asked Hayate.

"I don't know," the brunette shook her head.

The other girl just shrugged and crawled next to the sleeping one, "night." Hayate mimicked her friend's action and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Self edited and re-post: 92/12_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

_"Ne, ...-chan," I turned the girl laying on the ground next to me, "is there anything you ever wished for, but it seemed so impossible to get?"_

_ "Hmm? Umm, not that I could tell right now," the golden-haired girl responded as she looked at the clouds. "How about you?"_

_ "I already have what I want." She looked at me, confused. "I have you with me now," I grinned at her._

_ "B-but w-we just met a week ago," she stuttered._

_ "It doesn't matter, I still happy to be with you. I'm the baby of the family, so no one really expects me to help around." I rolled right next to her, "when I met you, even if it was just a week, it felt like I belonged with you."_

_ I felt her body heat up, "u-u-uh i-i-is that s-so."_

_ "Mmmhmm," I hummed._

_ "Nanoha! You there? It's time to go," I heard my brother's voice from afar._

_ "Awww, I got to go now ...-chan," I got up on my feet._

_ She sat up and said, "ah, okay, Nanoha." Her saddened expression made me want to cry._

_ "It's okay we'll meet again very soon!" I kissed her forehead._

_ She nodded in her shocked state, weakly let out a, "see you later Nanoha."_

_ "Nyahaha," I gave her another kiss, on the cheek this time and walked away saying, "see you later ...-chan..."_

"I will meet her today!" I sprang my head up and collided it with a familiar miko's forehead.

"Owowow," we both clutched our heads.

"You're pretty lively this morning," Reimu rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry Reimu," I gave her an apologetic smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Remilia sent Sakuya, telling me that you and your friends wanted to go to Youkai Mountain. That vampire somehow knew I was going to go there later and told me to take you."

"Milady got the information from the black-white magician," the silver-haired maid walked in with a tray of food and handed it to me.

"Ah, thank you Sakuya," I accepted the tray.

"That Marisa," Reimu slightly shook in anger. "Anyways, get ready soon, your friends are all set to go."

"Y-yes," I wolfed down my food and handed the tray back to the maid, who them left with the miko.

"Why do I keep waking up late?" I mumbled to myself as I put on my blue skirt and white top. I made sure Raising Heart was around my neck and that Bardiche was in my pocket. _I'll meet her today for sure._ I put on my backpack, seeing that Teana's and Hayate's were gone, and walked out the door.

I headed to the front where my friends were waiting. "Took you long enough Nanoha," Teana-chan said with her arms crossed.

"Aw, let it go," Hayate-chan giggled and swung her arm behind my neck, "after all, from what we heard from Reimu, Nanoha-chan energetically shouted, 'I will meet her today!'"

"Reimu," I said with a bit of a pout, "why did you have to tell her, of all people."

"Was I not suppose to?" the red-white questioned. "I would like to hurry up. Youkai Mountain is filled with youkai who hate humans. Only some are okay with humans, but still, be careful."

I heard a, "keep up with your running!" from the master of the mansion as we left.

**Teana POV**

Reimu flew up towards the large mountains behind the mansion and we followed. We came across a forest with a river flowing through. "This is where-"

"Reimu!" A girl with blue eyes popped out of the trees. Her short light blue hair was tied in twin pigtails with and elastic hair tie with two red beads on each side. The dress she wore matched her eyes and had many pockets around the hem. She clutched the crossed straps of her dark sea green backpack, that had a golden key hanging from the intersecting straps, and asked the miko, "Have you seen a girl about your age," she pointed to us, "with short purple hair and green eyes?"

"No," Reimu replied.

"Dammit," she snapped her fingers, "she woke up and left right after you guys arrived." She looked at us outsiders, "ah, they must be Nanoha, Teana, and Hayate. Aya wrote about you guys in her newspaper. I'm Kawashiro Nitori, pleased to meet you."

_Wow, found her sooner than expected._ "Are you the engineer?" I asked to make sure.

"Yup that me, the kappa youkai that likes to build stuff."

"Then can you modify this for me?" I took out Anchor Gun.

The kappa gasped and took the gun from my hand, "this is the same thing that one human asked me to make."

"Yeah, that must have been my brother Tiida."

"Oooh, yes I can modify it," Nitori said with glimmer in her eyes, "what do you want it to look like?"

"Hmm, make the barrels a bit more rectangular, and this piece," I pointed to the silver circular pieces on the sides, "to be red and have another diameter piece to make an X."

"Hm, I see where you are going with this," the youkai nodded her head. "Yes, yes, I think this design will be perfect for you," she mumbled to herself as she drew a diagram in her head. "Come by in two days, it should be ready by then."

I looked at her with a thankful expression, "thanks Nitori."

"No problem, but if you see the girl I mentioned, please tell me or better yet, bring her back." The kappa fidgeted, "she's actually from somewhere in the outside world like you guys are, and this place is youkai territory..."

"Nitori!" A girl with long aquamarine hair tied underneath her chin with a red frilly ribbon, came out of the forest. "Why did you take your eyes off of her?"

"I didn't," Nitori clutched the green hat atop of her blue hair. "Around the time when I felt their presence," she pointed at us humans, "she jolted up and rolled off in her shoes with wheels."

"Yeah, I can't believe you somehow got that android to work again."

"It's because I'm a genius at fixing things."

"That's Kagiyama Hina, the Goddess of Misfortune," Reimu whispered to us. "She collects misfortune around Youkai Mountain," she pointed to Hina's red and black dress with and aquamarine spiral that looked like the kanji for misfortune. "We're going now," the miko told the two friends.

"Don't forget about the girl," they shouted.

**Normal POV**

The trio followed the red-white through the ominous forest, up a roaring waterfall, following a river to a lake. "This is the Wind God's Lake, it transferred over here with the Moriya Shrine from the outside world."

"Moriya Shrine?" the outsiders simultaneously questioned.

"Yeah," the miko looked at them, "why do you sound so surprised?"

"Hmmm, there was a shrine by that name, but it-" Nanoha started.

"Reimuuu!" A girl with long green hair with a frog clip tackled the red-white.

_She looks familiar,_ the three thought when they saw the green strains on the left side of her face coiled with a snake hair accessory with a frog clip at the top. "Sanae?" they shouted in surprise.

She turned around, "eh? Nanoha? Hayate? Teana?" her indigo eyes widen.

"Whao we haven't seen you since junior year," the three outsider stared at the green haired girl. "We didn't know you were a shrine maiden." They stared at Sanae who was wearing a miko outfit that was blue with light blue polka dots and white.

"Yup, I've been one since birth," she grinned. "I'm a wind priestess of the Moriya Shrine."

"What are you doing here?" Hayate asked.

"Some things happened and we moved the shrine over here to Gensokyo to collect faith."

"Tch, caused me a lot of trouble," Reimu sighed.

"I did apologize Reimu. Anyway, what are all of you doing here?" She looked at the trio, "especially you three. I never expected to see anyone from the outside to be here."

"They have some personal business to take care of," Reimu said. "I wanted to talk to you about somethings."

"Ah, I see. You all can stay here for as long as you like."

Nanoha turned her head, "did you hear that? Do you smell lilacs?"

Two pairs of blue eyes stared at her. "Nanoha, are you just imagining things again?" Her orange-haired friend asked.

"It's Nanoha-chan we're talking about," Hayate smirked, "her dream girl sensor is on."

"Dream girl?" Sanae whispered to Reimu.

"I don't know much," the red-white whispered back, "but this morning, she jolted up saying, 'I will meet her today!' I'm assuming it's the person she's looking for."

"Ah, I see," the blue-white miko nodded her head. "I wonder if it's because of that incident," she whispered.

"Incident?"

"Um, I don't really remember it, but it was eleven years ago when we were nine. Nanoha had this friend that she would often visit," the wind priestess smiled. "Her friend also had a twin sister. All there of them were very close, but then one day an incident happened that took away one of the twin's life. Nanoha and the other twin disappeared," she sighed and looked at Nanoha, who was being teased by her friends. "When Nanoha came back, she was like a broken doll. She didn't remember anything from that day let alone anything that was related to the twins."

"Hmm, so there really was a legit reason for her to come here," the red-white miko tapped her chin.

"Yeah. Hey, you three," Sanae shouted, "go ahead and look around for a bit. Reimu and I are going to chat. The shrine is right up the stairs, so come when you're done."

"Okay!" The trio chimed and the two mikos ascended the stairs.

**Teana POV**

We decided to head to the forest where Nanoha thought she heard her mystery girl. "Ne Nanoha-chan," Hayate started, "what would you do if you found her?"

"Well, I don't know if she would remember me... I don't remember much, I'm just following the dreams I have," Nanoha looked up at the sky.

-rustle rustle- "Okay, who's there?" I said out loud, startling my two friends. "What? There's someone following us, for a while too."

"...what are you talking about Teana?" they both asked.

"Hmm, it might just be my imagina-"

-rustle rustle- "Yahoo!" I turned my head to see a girl with purple hair and green eyes sprang out of the bushes to cling onto my back.

"Uwah!" I fell forward from the sudden impact.

"Nakajima Subaru at your service!" Her arms were wrapped across my chest and her legs around my stomach. I looked down to see that her feet were in black and blue rollerblades. On her right hand, she was wearing a black and blue gauntlet that extended to her elbow and with two large silver gears around the wrist.

"Oi get off," I struggled to get the girl off of me.

"Isn't she the one Nitori wanted us to look for?" Nanoha asked.

"It is Nanoha-chan," I could feel Hayate smirking as she said that, "and it looks as if she's taken a liking to our Teana-chan."

"Get off of me," I tried to loosen her hold.

"So who are you three?" the clingy girl asked.

"Takamachi Nanoha, Yagami Hayate, and Lanster Teana," that brunette introduced.

"Nice to meet you." She turned her head to Nanoha, "hmmm, I think I've heard of you before. When was it," I felt her head tilt on mine. She sighed, "oh well, I'll eventually remember. By the way," she looked around, "where are we? This is obviously not Mid-Childa let alone TSAB."

I jolted, "did you just say 'TSAB'?"

"Yes, I am part of TSAB in Mid-Childa, Nakajima Subaru, part of the Gulf Special Rescue Unit, at your service," she did a salute with her gloved hand. Although still startled about the information she just gave us, I took the opportunity to grab her shoulders and successfully flung her forwards off of my back. "Awww," she whined as she hit a tree, "I wanted to be carried for a bit more."

"Uh huh," I twitched. Looking closely she had a long piece of white cloth that extended to her hips, tied around her head, like a headband. She wore really short blue jeans with something that looked like a white cape with blue border lines was attached to the black belt holding up her shorts. Her white jacket matched that cape thing around her waist, covering the blue outlined black shirt she wore, both cut just above her waist, showing her mid-drift. _Does she even get cold at night?_

"Hmm, so what is this 'TSAB' you speak of?" Hayate asked.

"Short for 'Time-Space Administration Bureau'," I informed. "It's somewhere in our world." Subaru gave us a confused look. "We're in another dimension called Gensokyo. We come from what the inhabitants here call 'the outside world'. It is connected to Gensokyo by a border."

"Hmmm," the purple haired girl tapped her chin, "what planet?"

"Earth."

"Ah, we call it 'Non-administrated Planet #97'. It's from a different dimension from Mid-Childa. Your brother must have gotten someone to take him to and from Earth using a dimensional transfer."

"So he did use magic before. Then can I?" I mumbled.

"I wonder if we should take you back to Nitori," Hayate was examining Subaru, "she is worried about you since you disappeared from her place."

"Nitori?"

"The kappa who found you when you came here. Wait a moment," the brunette thought deeply, "I remember that misfortune goddess said you are an android."

"Ah, yes," the purple haired girl scratched the back of her head, "I'm actually a combat cyborg according to my registration."

"How did you get here in the first place?"

"No idea, I think I had something to do with that dimensional transfer. It sort of malfunctioned when it started."

"And you were knocked out when you got here because?"

"No clue," she turned to me, "but when I felt Teana-chan's magic signature, I immediately woke up in an unknown environment and started to explore."

I stood dumbfounded at the scene going on between Hayate and Subaru. I turn to a spaced-out Nanoha looking beyond the stretch of trees. "You okay Nanoha?"

"I feel a familiar presence," she barely whispered and closed her eyes. "I know she's here somewhere on this mountain. But where?"

"Should we go down to the base and tell Nitori about Subaru-chan?" Hayate slung an arm over my shoulders.

"I could go there with Teana," the cyborg chirped.

"Eh?"

"I can easily make it down the mountain with these skates."

"Why me?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Because I like you and you're so fun to cling on."

"What kind of reasoning is th-"

I felt Hayate's hands push me toward Subaru as she said, "go Subaru-chan!"

"Gottcha!" She caught and threw me on her back. She crouched down and placed her finger tip on the dirt floor. A sky blue magic circle appeared underneath us as she shouted, "Wing Road!" A long stream of condensed energy extended from the circle and weaved its way around the trees. "Let's go! I'll see you two later!" Hopping on the road she made, she rolled off at a ridiculous speed to the base of the mountain as I tightly clutched her shoulders.

**Hayate POV**

"I hear rustling noises," I turned to my friend, "right Nanoha-chan?"

"I smell lilacs."

"Uh, Nanoha-chan there are no lilacs here."

"Exactly! There are no lilacs in sight yet I can smell its fragrance."

"Oh, you are such a bloodhound," I chuckled.

"What?! Ugh, never mind," she sighed. "So what this about rustling noise? Actually, where did Teana-chan and Subaru-chan go?"

"They just left to Nitori's place," I said and pointed at the slowly dissipating road.

"...I smell lilacs."

"Uh huh. Anyways, I sense someone hiding and mentally saying, 'ah, crap I'm caught.'"

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"How rude, I am perfectly human. I could sense whoever it is because of this tome," I took out the Book of Darkness. "And now they went, 'meep.' Over there!" I ran to the direction where I felt a presence, with Nanoha following me.

"Gah!" I saw twin braids bouncing in the air as a the owner ran away from me.

The book floated out of my arms and dashed to the little girl wearing a red dress with black frills at the hem. At full speed, the tome rammed into her red-head, causing her to lose her balance and making the red puffy hat she wore to fly towards me. "Ah, so cute," I looked at the plushy animal head attached to the sides. "You like bunnies."

Nanoha and I walked to the girl sprawled out on the ground muttering, "ugh, why tome, why?"

"Here you go," I cheerfully placed the hat back on her head while Nanoha helped her up. The book floated next to my head, "I never knew you could do that." It did bobbed up and down as if nodding.

"Why is the tome owner here and why did you do that?" She asked the tome and I as she clutched her head.

I noticed a mallet pendent hanging on her neck, "you must be the mallet user, one of the guardian knights."

"Y-yeah, so what about it?" she retorted while crossing her arms and looking the other away. I pulled her into a hug, earning a, "h-hey. What are you- let go of me." The little one flailed in my embrace, but stopped after feeling my tears drop on her face. "O-oi why are you crying?"

"Because," I sniffled, "I don't know actually. But... but you'll never be alone again."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" her sapphire eyes showed confusion with a hint of sadness.

The Book of Darkness floated closer to the redheaded kid, as if telling her, "it's okay now, we don't have to be separate anymore."

"Really?" She softly asked. The book nuzzled against her cheek. "Thanks," she muttered, "I'm Vita."

"Nice to meet you Vita-chan," I smiled at her and wiped my tears, "I'm Yagami Hayate and this is Takamachi Nanoha," I pointed to my friend. "Ah, we are all going to be together for a long time." I lifted Vita up on my shoulders, which caused her to pound on my head, wanting to be put down, and slung my arm around Nanoha. "Right Nanoha?"

"Yeah," she looked at the sky, "we should go back to the shrine. I wonder where Teana-chan and Subaru are."

Just then, we heard an, "AHHHHHHHH!" The three of us turned our heads to see Teana in Subaru's arms who was speeding her way towards us.

"Get out-of-the-way!" the purple haired girl shouted. That was then when we noticed her condensed magic energy was underneath us. We dodged just in time as she uncontrollably sped past us toward the direction of the Moriya Shrine.

"Uh, wow, that was..." Nanoha started.

"Fast," Vita and I finished. She stopped hitting my head and jumped off my shoulders.

"I'll walk," the little redhead mumbled.

By the time we got to the shrine, the sun had already set. "Welcome back you two, and I see you have a new little companion," Sanae grinned from her seat in the front.

"Yeah, we found her not too long ago," I ruffled Vita's head.

"I'm Vita not little," the little one said with a huff.

"Okay, welcome to Moriya Shrine," our old friend greeted as we all walked into the shrine. "Teana and Subaru are already here," we walked through the familiar wooden halls, passing the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Strange, I don't remember going in the shrine before. It looks just like the interior of your house," Nanoha thought out loud.

Sanae nervously laughed, "Kanako-sama wanted the inside of this shrine to look exactly like my house so I would feel more at home, so she asked these two oni and Nitori to rebuild it."

"I see," Nanoha nodded as we entered the living room.

"Hello you guys!" Subaru waved from the table, "I am able to travel with you guys!"

Teana face-palmed herself, muttering, "why me?"

"Oooh, great!" I clapped my hands together, "this is another new member, Vita-chan!" Said person grunted. "Awww Vita-chan, don't be like that," I glomped her from behind. "We're family now," I nuzzled my chin on her hat, "so don't be shy."

"Family?" she whispered.

"Yup! Family," I grinned, "along with the other knights, we'll all live together."

"How would you know that it will work out?" I felt her shaking.

"Because, I wouldn't have it any other way," I said softly. I felt her tears drop on my arm, "there, there," I slowly rocked us back and forth to calm her down.

"Aw, she's like you when we first took you in Sanae," I turned my head to meet a woman with intense poofy blue hair at the base of her neck, and dark red eyes. What stood out the most about her was the large circle shimenawa with shide she carried behind her back.

"T-that's not true!" Sanae flustered.

"It is though," a girl about Vita's height, with medium-length flaxen hair and gray eyes appeared from behind the woman. "So, these must be the people Aya wrote about."

"Yes they are. This is Yasaka Kanako, the Goddess of wind and rain." The miko pointed to the woman wearing a red shirt, with a mirror over the center of her chest, her long sleeves were white. The long skirt she wore was black with red flower patterns along the hem.

"Nice to meet you," Kanako offered a smile. "I am indeed the goddess of this shrine instead of her," she pointed to the kid wearing a beige, wide-brimmed hat with two frog eyes on the top.

"I am Moriya Suwako, the Goddess of mountains," the kid waved her arm completely covered by her the large white sleeves. The sleeves, along with her white collar, were stitched onto the torso of her indigo dress with frog prints. "I lost this shrine during the Great Suwa War to Kanako," she pouted.

Us outsider gaped at the two goddesses. "Wow," the five of us breathed out.

Sometime during the introductions, our old friend went to prepare dinner along with the red-white miko. "So, what do you plan on doing here?" the blue-white miko asked as we started eating.

"I'm looking for my knights, Nanoha-chan is looking for the girl from her dreams, and Teana-chan is just following us," I answered.

**Nanoha POV**

As I was listening to the conversations around me, something in the back of my mind kept urging me to go back to that lake. I got up and said, "I'm going to go train now."

Subaru spoke up, "let me train with you!"

"O-okay." We left to go outside. "I'm going to run around the lake," I turned to Subaru, "how about you?"

"Maybe the same thing, do you want to spar after?"

"Maybe next time, I'm kind of tired after today's events." I started running to the lake and around it.

"Okay." Subaru was rolling on her skates while asking, "is that the only reason you came to this world? To find the girl from your dream, that is."

"...yeah, and to help out Hayate."

"Hmm, I wonder if there is something here for me," she looked up at the moonlit sky. "I'm kind of worried about my team back at TSAB, but it seems so fun being here in Gensokyo."

That got me to ask, "why did you decide to travel with us?"

She thought for a moment and grinned, "you guys seem fun to hang around. Especially Teana, I can feel that we will get along very well."

I think it was around midnight, by the time we got back to the shrine. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, so we quickly took a bath and followed the familiar paths to the guest room. Four futons were laid out with three bodies sleeping. Teana-chan was silently sleeping away while Hayate was using Vita as a body pillow. Subaru and I slipped into the two empty futons and bid each other goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

A mountain cat youkai, formerly a familiar, sat on one of the many rocks right next to the stream in the bamboo forest. Her thoughts went to the two... or three people she cared most about. _Alicia...What are the odds of you being reincarnated in this world, the very world Fate and Arf were sent to. I wonder if you even remember them from your previous life even as short as it was. Keine-sensei said that the villagers are claiming that they saw an older Alicia with other youkai and that she is one too. Oh if only they knew..._

"Linith? Are you alright? You seem preoccupied. Is it about Alicia?" A voice approached from behind.

"Keine-sensei! Mokou-san!" Her friends from the human village and the bamboo forest were the only ones who know about her. "Yeah I'm okay, it's just that..."

"Alicia's a great kid, all the villagers know it and the kids at the school just love her. They would just assume that she was just a youkai look alike," the historian said. "Like how there is a look-alike somewhere in the world, this one just happened to be closer," she tried to cheer up Linith.

"I know I've told you that I took care of her in my past life, but there was someone else. Her... twin basically,"

"Twin?"

"Well, more like clone. Fate was created by Precia Testarossa, Alicia's mother, to be a complete duplicate of Alicia to experiment on for immortality."

"Heh, what's so great about immortality," Mokou scoffed as she was gazing at the moon. Her ankle-length white hair flowed in the breeze.

"Yeah what so great indeed," she agreed with her. Linith knew very well that the woman wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt and red overalls consumed a hourai elixir making her undying. "Fate went through so much pain the whole thing didn't even work out besides for super regenerative healing, which was Precia's original intention. It didn't matter that Fate was an artificial being, she... she developed a human heart with genuine feelings thanks to Alicia and another person. I can't really remember who, but I'm pretty sure she's still alive in the outside world. But anyway, Fate was still human despite what Precia thought."

"So, this Fate is the youkai that the villagers are seeing?" The teacher curiously asked.

"Yes and no, it depends on how you look at it. Upon watching over Alicia I've been watching over Fate and her wolf familiar, Arf." Looking at the moon the memories of how Arf and Fate met surfaced in the mind of the fallow haired familiar...

_"Hey! Wait up!" A little blond was chasing after a red fluffy object. "Gottcha!" She caught the pup in her arms, the little fluff was squirming around. "Can you stay still for just one moment? I wanna surprise her by giving you to her." Looking up curiously, the puppy tilted her head to the side. "Listen here, my little sister always seems empty and hurt whenever I see her after I come home from school and greets me with a force smile. So, I want you to always be with her when I'm not around and protect her for me, okay?"_

_ "Arf arf!" The little one responded with new determination. _

_ "Ahaha knowing Fate, she's probably going to call you Arf. Right Linith?"_

_ "Of course, it is something she would do," Linith smiled. She thought, 'if only she knew what Fate is really going through. I just want these kids to grow up happy.'_

_Later in evening..._

_ "Neh neh Fate!"_

_ "Yes onee-chan?"_

_ "Surprise! Oi, fluff ball, come out!" Alicia called for the little red pup. Said fluff ball immediately sprinted from her hiding spot and pounced on Fate._

_ "Uwahh! O-oi! Hahahaha, that tickles," an expression of surprise mixed with happiness began to spread across her face._

_ "Arf, arf, arf!" The little ball of fur greeted her new master._

_ "Awww she's so cute! I shall name you Arf!"_

_ Alicia and her care taker looked at each other and erupted into laughter as Fate looked at them with a confused face. "Is there something wrong with that name? Because Arf seems to like it, right Arf?" In response the pup began to attack her face with licks. "Ahaha, that tickles Arf." _

_ Seeing her little sister cheerful again after a long made her smile a sad one. Only Alicia and Linith knew that an unavoidable fate was about to happen to Alicia and the only thing the familiar could to was watch and promise to look after Fate..._

As her thoughts came back to the present she looked at Keine and Mokou. "Those two girls are my life. I will keep my promise with Alicia, forever watching over them to make sure they are happy. I wonder, what would happen if they meet each other."

"Have you ever thought about meeting them?" Mokou suddenly asked. "Or at least Alicia, since she has been wanting to meet you."

"...I have, but what am I suppose to say, 'Hi Alicia, I am Linith, I was your caretaker in your previous life.'?" Her gaze shifted from the couple to the creek, "I did treat them like my own kids. If only Precia wasn't too hooked up on finding a cure for Alicia, she could have had fun with those two and feel no regret."

"Regret?" Keine asked, "I don't mean to pry, but..."

"Well Alicia was born with a weak body, and every time she got hurt, her wounds would heal twice as slow than normal. Like I said earlier, Fate was a clone of Alicia, she was to be used to test out the different medicines and chemicals to find a way to heal Alicia. Fate didn't have the same body condition as Alicia, so Precia would make her body be in the same condition with her magic, and try many different things on her. Eventually, her body got so used to the medicines and chemicals used on her that they no longer had any real effect on her. Fascinated by this, Precia started to find a way to obtain immortality, that was when she lost sight on what was really important..."

Silence grew with the sound of flowing water in the background. The mountain cat youkai slowly flickered her tail from side to side. "Is this Precia person still alive in the outside world?" Mokou questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know. I died protecting Fate from that last stream of magic Precia let out," she sighed. The three of them sat silently in the dark bamboo forest, looking up at the night sky.

**Nanoha POV**

_ I knew I shouldn't have snuck out of the shrine, but there something out there I had to check out. _As I made my way through the dark forest, to the Wind God's Lake.

"You should not be here, it's dangerous at night," a voice spoke softly from the trees.

I tried to find the owner of that voice, "Who- where are you?"

"I am not someone you should ever meet. Go back to the Moriya Shrine and don't ever look for me anymore."

"NO!" I shouted. "We know each other, right?"

"..."

"I-I may not remember, but my heart clenches whenever I think about. Who are you? How I did know you? Why do you keep appearing in my dreams? Are those dreams part of my past? These questions keep running through my mind every day. Why do you always appear so sad, even if I can't see you now, I could hear your voice filled with regret and sorrow."

"I... I don't deserve to be by your side, even for a second. Go back now, your friends are waiting," with that she left with the sound of rustling trees followed her movements.

"Wait!" I shouted out, but no response. "At least tell me your name," I whispered, very close to tears, knowing she wasn't going to answer. _Just when I found her, I lost her._ I slowly trudged back to the shrine. _At least I know for sure she's here. We knew each other from before...why can't I remember._

"Master, I'm sure she'll open up to you soon," Raising Heart tried to cheer me up. "Try to give her Bardiche next time as an excuse."

"Yeah, I will." _But will she accept?_ I clenched my fists, "Raising Heart."

"Yes, master?"

"We're going to chase her," I turned around and started to run through the trees where I thought she went.

"But master, shouldn't we at least tell the others?"

"If I go back now, I might lose her again." I followed a the faint scent of lilacs that separated itself from the forest.

"This is why you are my master."

_Oh my gah, I think I'm losing her scent. Wait, why am I acting like a dog._ I shook my head and quickly hid when I heard, "Do you hear something?"

"There's someone here," another voice called out.

_Awww, this is bad, this is bad. I must have reached an elaborated youkai territory._ I looked up toward the sound of a rushing waterfall and saw some shadows behind it._ Yup, elaborated youkai territory._

"Ayayaya! The human from the outside world!" I jolted from my hiding spot. Turning around, I saw a girl wearing a white blouse and a black skirt with brown leaves printed on the side. Her red eyes stared at my frozen figure. She started writing in her black journal with the words _Bunbunmaru_ printed in white on the front cover. "Takamachi Nanoha, correct?" I nodded my head. Her black crow wings lifted her off the ground, making her semi-long black hair and the fluff balls hanging from her tokin flutter from the breeze her wings created. She hovered closer to me to study my features, "I am Shameimaru Aya, collecting info for my newspaper is my job," she whipped out her camera and took a picture at me.

"Gah!" The sudden flash hurt my eyes.

"So what are you doing out here at night?" With her pen on the journal pages, she eagerly waited for me to answer.

"Uh, umm," I was confused at this person. _Maybe she knows where that girl went._ "I'm looking for a girl my age with long golden hair and crimson eyes. She smells like lilacs and wears lots of black."

"Eh?" She smirked, "I know who you are talking about. Follow me." I followed her up the waterfall an into a forest to a village surrounded by trees. "Here we are! This is the village where us tengus live in."

"I-I see," I saw crow youkais and white wolf youkais roaming around the village.

"The Hanataka tengus specialize in mainly office work, crow tengus in information gathering, and the white wolf tengus are the mountain's defense."

"So the shadows I saw behind the waterfall and the voices I heard?"

"They are the white wolves." I followed her to a home separated from the rest of the village. "Here, the person you are looking for lives here," she opened the door to reveal nothing.

I peered inside, "there's no one, but I smell her fragrance filling up the place."

"Now you are a strange one. Do you want to know her name?"

I shook my head, "no, I want to know on my own, perhaps it's buried within my memories."

"So are you going to wait here?"

"I don't think she'll come back, as long as I'm here. She thinks she doesn't deserve to be by my side," I looked back outside, up at the moon. "I should head back to the shrine. Thanks for leading me here," I bowed then started to head off.

"Wait," she grabbed my arm and dragged me off to another direction to another house. "This is my place, stay here, maybe she'll come back and you can ambush her."

"W-why?"

"I think this will make an interesting article. I can see the headlines now," her eyes sparkled, "Girl From Outside World Travels to Gensokyo to Meet the Love of Her Life."

"..." I stared at her in disbelief. "I don't- Why does everyone think that!?"

"You are here looking for her, and you even followed her scent. That my friend, takes a lot of heart."

"Uh huh, but I haven't even told anyone I was going to chase after her in the middle of the night."

"Leave it to me! I'm the fastest in all of Gensokyo," with that said, she zoomed off to the Moriya Shrine.

It must have been past five o'clock when fatigue over came me as I slowly drifted off to sleep on Aya's couch. When I woke up and looked outside the window, the sun was high probably mid-afternoon. "Wow, you sure took your time getting up." I turned my head to Aya's voice. "You were knocked out cold when I came back," she grinned.

"Nyahaha," I scratched the back of my head, "sorry about that."

"Nah, it fine," the crow tengu waved. "So, are you going to look for her? She wasn't at her house when I stopped by."

"Master," Raising Heart chimed and floated out from under my shirt. "Perhaps Bardiche knows where she is."

"Bardiche?" I pulled the gold triangular object out of my pocket.

"Bardiche, can you feel your master's presence?" Raising Heart asked.

"..." Bardiche remained silent, but I could feel a warm pulse coming from it.

"She's near," I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of gold. As I ran out of the house, Aya followed me with her camera in hand.

"She's close," I panted as I ran through the crowds of tengu into the maple forest.

Aya whistled, "and you wonder why everyone thinks you love her."

"I-I," a blush crept up my face, "whatever!"

"Ayayaya! Arf, what are you doing here?" I slowed down and looked back to see Aya talking to a wolf youkai with vermilion hair. I came to a complete stop, the way her cerulean eyes looked at me, made a scene surface in my mind...

_"Nanoha!" The twin in green waved at me._

_ "Hey ...-chan, is ...-chan not here?" I asked._

_ "I don't know where she is," her tone was sad. "But, lookie here, fluff ball, come out!"_

_ "Ruff!" A vermilion ball of fluff dashed out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground._

_ "Owie," I lifted my head to see the attacker, only to squeeze my eyes shut from the incoming licks. "Gyah, that tickles," I said between laughs._

_ "Later today, I'm going to give her to …," she happily said._

_ I giggled, "well, I'm sure she will be very happy." We chatted for a bit until I had to go home. An ache was in my chest when … didn't show up._

_The next day..._

_ "Nanoha!" The twin in black ran up to me with the fluff ball tailing her. "Lookie what onee-chan gave me! I called her Arf."_

_ I giggled, "that's so predictable of you ...-chan."_

_ "Eh? You think so too? Am I that easy to read?" she pouted oh so cutely._

_ I nodded my head, "that's what makes you so adorable though." She blushed at my comment. "Hello Arf, nice to meet you..."_

I looked up at the woman wearing a mauve top that showed her mid-drift and wine colored short shorts. "You're Arf," I said slowly, "that vermilion puppy."

She gave me a sad smile, "yes you are correct. It's been a long time. No wonder she has been acting strange for the past few days."

I turned around to the direction where I was running toward. "Why won't she tell me why she's avoiding me?"

Arf shook her head, "she doesn't want you to experience the same pain as before."

"Fate-chan," the moment that name left my mouth, I heard some rustling of treetops go further away. "Raising Heart, please."

"Yes, master," she chimed. "Standby, ready." A magenta glow transformed my clothes into my barrier jacket. Knowing my intentions, in her staff form she casted, "Flier Fin and Flash Move."

I dashed my way toward Fate-chan with Arf and Aya following. "Fate-chan why, why won't you meet me face-to-face?" I ruminated on the dream from three nights ago. _Ah, that's right, her older sister said, "If she doesn't say anything, beat it out of her."_ I chuckled, "even if she was just joking, I'll still do it."

"Do what?" The two following me gave me a questioned look.

I smirked, a feeling of power overwhelmed me, "Raising Heart, Canon Mode."

"Yes master." She materialized to Shooting Mode, but with extra blue and white parts. A handle with a trigger was right below the spearhead, where four fuchsia wings sprouted from the base.

As I charged up mana with my magic circle underneath me, I took out Bardiche. "Fate-chan!" I threw the gold triangle at her once she came into view. I heard an, "ow," then held Raising Heart in my hands and came to a stop. Once I felt enough mana has gathered to the tip of the staff in a form of a large sphere, I reached out my left hand on the handle hanging down and pointed it to Fate-chan's direction. Turning the handle ninety degrees to the left until I heard a 'click'. I used my finger to press the trigger as I yelled out, "Starlight Breaker!" It released a huge magenta laser at Fate-chan, much like Marisa's yellow 'Master Sparks'.

"Ayayaya!" I heard the crow tengu exclaim as shutter noises came from her camera. "This is good material."

"F-fate!" Arf called out in shock, as the laser died down.

I ran closer to her, "Fate-chan, you okay?" I shook her shoulder.

"Ayayaya, she seems to be knocked out cold," Aya kept taking pictures and muttering, "very good material. The only way to stop her love from running away, is to fight her."

"I was told to do that by her sister!" I almost squeaked.

"The one in the human village?"

"I don't know! It was all in a dream I had. Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Hmmm," she closed her eyes in deep thought. "I got it!" She flew away towards the tengu village.

"Um, let's take Fate to our home," Arf said, a bit startled, and picked up Fate-chan in her arms. I silently followed her to their place. She gently laid Fate-chan on the bed, "Nanoha, you're still the same as ever."

"What?" I gave her a confused look.

"Never mind," the wolf youkai shook her head. "Stay as long as you like, I have something I need to do." With that, she left to do her business.

I sat on the bed and gently stroke Fate-chan's long silky hair. I noticed her hands in black gloves, the right one it had a triangular slot. I opened her clutched hand to see Bariche, and took it to place in the slot. "Fate-chan," I whispered, "why won't you tell me..."

**Fate POV**

I awoken with the smell of sweet jasmine lingering around me. Felling a warm body next to me, I turned around to see her. The chestnut-haired friend of mine from eleven years ago glowed in the moonlight, making these feelings rise up within me. "Nanoha," her name softly left my lips. "You ended up using 'Starlight Breaker' on me again." Slowly getting up, I closed my eyes as scene replayed in my head...

_"Fate-chan!" I turned around to see angry slate blue eyes._

_ "N-nanoha," I stuttered._

_ "Why... why did you leave without saying anything?"_

_ I gulped, "I-I didn't want you to get involved with me, with what I am."_

_ "Fate-chan," her eyes softened as she pointed Rising Heart in Canon Mode._

_ "Uh, Nanoha?" I twitched as I saw mana gathered at the tip._

_ "Starlight Breaker!"_

_ I let out a, "meep," as I was engulfed in a giant pink laser._

_ "I didn't think I would have to actually follow Alicia-chan's advise to beat the answer out of you," she approached my sprawled body. "Fate-chan, I did promise to protect you and listen to your troubles. So please," she looked at me with those pleading eyes, "don't take all the burden..."_

"Nanoha," I whispered, "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." Noticing tears fall from her eyes, I wiped them away.

"Fate-chan," she mumbled, "don't... leave..."

"Nanoha," tears of my own started to well up. I pulled her body against me, with her head against my chest. "I-I," shaking under her warmth I realized how much I missed her. Tear start to fall as I shakily said, "Nanoha, I don't ever want to leave you again." I sniffled and inhaled her fragrance for some kind of support, "it's just- I don't want you to be-"

"Fate-chan," her arms wrapped tightly around me, "I may not remember everything, but the dreams I have help me to understand, even if it's just a small fraction." She snuggled closer to me, "I still love you, just like when we were kids. So please, let me be with you. I'm somewhat strong enough to protect you and myself." She started to shake, "I don't want us to be separated, not again."

"Nanoha," I lightly laid us back down on the bed. Wrapping the covers around us, I whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back as we fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Edited and re-posted: 92/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

I woke up with a secure feeling around my waist and inhaled the sweet scent of lilacs that enveloped me. Opening my eyes, I saw the golden-haired beauty very close to my face. "Fate-chan," I snuggled closer to her figure, earning a tighter embrace.

"Nanoha~" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Nyahaha," I buried my head against the crook of her neck. "I want to stay like this forever."

"And you look nice and snugged Nanoha," a voice deadpanned from the doorway.

"Aw, let it go Teana-chan. Nanoha-chan finally found the girl of her dreams," I heard a way too cheerful Hayate say.

"But you know how much she worried us last night?"

"Not us, only you Teana-chan. I already knew Nanoha would be meeting the one she's destined for."

"... I have nothing to say," Teana pretended coughed to the side.

"Ayayaya," some snapshots were heard by the crow tengu.

"Ugh," Fate groaned and pulled the blanket over our heads. "Shut up Aya," the girl holding me mumbled.

"Never! This will make a great article!" I heard the crow zoom out the door.

"...I think she's faster than Subaru," Teana said dryly.

"Speaking of Subaru," Hayate started, "where is she?"

"I think she went to Nitori's place. Didn't say why."

"There goes our morning," both Fate and I grumbled as we let go of each other to sit up.

"Fate-chan, this is Teana and Hayate," I pointed to the name's owner. "This is Fate, you two."

"It's very nice to finally meet you!" Hayate ran to Fate and clasped her hands with shining eyes, "I hope you take good care of our child- Ow!" She rubbed her head, "what was that for Teana-chan?"

"What do you think?" Teana raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms, holding a white modified Anchor Gun with a laser-sight where the grappling device used to be.

"You didn't have to hit me with Cross Mirage," the brunette sniffled. "I thought you weren't going to get that until tomorrow."

"Nitori finished it earlier than expected.:

"...doesn't it make you sad? We are practically sending her off for marriage," she proceeded to ignore Teana's response and wiped away invisible tears.

"..." Teana looked down to Vita and pointed to Hayate, "that thing over there is your master. Good luck."

"It's fine... probably," the little redhead sighed. She looked at the pouting Hayate with soften eyes, "but at least she seems much more kinder than our previous masters."

"Eh? Vita-chan!" Her master proceeded to chase her out of the room for a hug.

"...So Fate," Teana put Cross Mirage away and turned to the one sitting next to me. "You've known Nanoha in the past right? I just want to make sure that she's not freaking you out by thinking you're the girl from her dreams."

"Dreams?" Fate inquired.

"Yeah, it seems like every night ever since that Yukari person appeared to us, Nanoha has been having dreams about the one with golden tresses and crimson eyes." Fate gave me a questioned look, so I told her about the dreams I had, excluding the very first one. It still gave me shivers just thinking about it. _I would never want to kill her._

"I see," Fate nodded, "those were past memories. We've known each other since we were nine and got separated in the same year we met."

I stared at the blonde in sadness, "and all this time, I couldn't even remember you." My eyes fell to the blankets, "sorry Fate-chan, if I had known, I would have started searching earlier."

She shook her head and patted mine, "Nanoha." I looked up at her crimson eyes, "don't worry about it. I was thrown into another dimension, there was no way you could have found me."

"But still," I mumbled, "I could have learned to use a dimensional transfer, like the one you used when we last saw each other."

"You could have learned, but you wouldn't know which dimension to transfer to. Even I didn't know where I was when I woke up."

"And that's where I come in," Aya popped out of nowhere. "I found her at the edge of the village with Arf eleven years ago, and asked Lord Tenma if we could take care of her. Speaking of Arf, where is she?" the crow youkai scanned around the room.

"No clue," she looked very confused. "Do you know Nanoha? Since you were with her after you used Starlight Breaker on me."

I shook my head, "she said she had things to do after we came here."

"Oh, I see. I'm sure she'll be back later"

"...Starlight Breaker?" Teana questioned.

"Right here," Aya handed her a newspaper.

"Oh my gah! This is why Remilia said you'll be called the White Devil."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head as she handed me the newspaper.

The words 'Nanoha Is Back With Her Long Lost Love Using This Method!' were printed at the top. _Takamachi Nanoha, one of the girls from the outside world found a fearsome power that was residing within her. 'Yes, when Nanoha fought me, it felt as if she had done this before.' -Kirisame Marisa._

_ The training she received from Gensokyo's residential vampire took part into making her what she is now, or rather helped her to be like before. 'She will be renamed the White Devil once I'm done with her. I could see hardships in her future, but the results will be inevitable. If you are reading this Nanoha, you better keep up with your training. I will know if you have when we spar.' -Scarlet Remilia._

_ As Nanoha was chasing Fate through the maple forest, she threw a gold triangular object at her prey and released her signature move, 'Starlight Breaker'. It certainly looks like it rivals Marisa's 'Master Sparks'._

I looked at the pictures, "oh my gah, did I seriously hit you with that?"

Fate nodded her head, "the second time you've done that actually. Tried my best not to make you that angry ever again, but that certainly failed last night. I also recall you being called the White Devil back then too."

"Oh my gah, why was I angry back then?" I asked, wide-eyed, "and what was I even thinking?"

"Eheh," she nervously glanced around the room, "you don't want to know."

"Fate-chan," I clung on her arm, "tell me."

"Never," she smirked as I pouted. "Huh? There's more to this article," she flipped to the next page.

_After taking the unconscious Fate home, Nanoha sat by her side until fatigue took its toll, making her collapse next to her lover. An hour or so later, Fate woke up and reminisced about her past with Nanoha. Seeing tears falling from her childhood friend, she wiped them away. Afterwards, she pulled her up into a warm embrace. Her lips grazed against her lover's ear while whispering sweet nothings._

_ Nanoha replied in a tight hug while pleading for her lover not to go. "I still love you, just like when we were kids. I don't want us to be separated, not again." These were the words Takamachi Nanoha said with so much feeling. Before drifting off to sleep with their warmth mingled around them, they whispered, 'I love you' to each other._

We looked at the pictures of us lying in bed and hugging. It showed every scene Aya described. "Aya!" Fate shouted in embarrassment. "When did you- how did you-" she sharply inhaled, "AYA!"

"Ayayaya! I must go now," the crow tengu swiftly flew out of the house.

"Oh no you don't," Fate muttered. "Bardiche," she held out her right hand, "it's good to see you again, but now..." I sensed a murderous aura around her.

"Yes sir," Bardiche responded, "it's good to see you too."

Fate was engulfed in a golden light and her black clothes materialized to her barrier jacket. It was like before, but without the pink skirt, just the cross maroon belts. Two pairs of small golden wings hovered against her wrists and ankles. Her tight black vest had white borderlines, while the front and back was longer than the sides. Semi-tight black mid-thigh length shorts accompanied her outfit. "Nanoha, I'll talk to you again as soon as I catch that crow."

I slowly nodded my head, "I'll be waiting."

She gave me a kiss on the head and walked outside. She held out Bardiche in his staff form, a gold magic circle appeared beneath her, and shouted, "Sonic Move!"

"Whao, your girlfriend's fast," Teana commented after seeing nothing but dust where Fate was a second ago.

I stood bewildered, "y-yeah."

"Nanoha-chan," Hayate walked in with a squirming Vita in her arms. "Was Fate-chan the blur that was chasing Aya?" I nodded my head. She whistled, "she's fast."

We heard a, "kyaaa," in the distance.

"What did Aya-sempai do this time?" A white wolf youkai walked in. She wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a red ribbon along each cuff. Her black skirt had red flame patterns rising from the hem. A large scimitar sword was carried on her back in its sheath, and she carried a white, round shield with a maple leaf printed in the middle. Her red eyes looked at us in understanding, "Aya-sempai, why must you do these things," she sighed. "I'm Inubashiri Momiji, a colleague of Aya-sempai. I apologize for her behavior," she slightly bowed.

"I think you should be apologizing to Fate-chan instead of us," Hayate said. "Nanoha-chan here is glad to have most of the people here know Fate-chan is hers."

"Hayate-chan!"

"It's true," she hummed, "and you're not denying it."

"Grrr," I growled at Hayate. "So what are you here for Momiji?"

"Ah," the wolf tengu looked at us, "I want to talk to Fate about Arf."

"Eh? Did something happen to the puppy?"

"Puppy?"

"She was a little pup when I last saw her," I looked up at the ceiling recalling the memory.

"Um, okay. Well Arf is missing right now," Momiji looked worried. "She came to me last night saying, 'My work here is done. It was nice meeting you and the rest of the tengus. Thank you for taking care of us.' She then left and disappeared."

"What?" We turned around to see Fate holding Aya in a headlock then dropping her. "Arf? Gone?"

"Yeah," the white-haired wolf nodded her head, "I can't even track down her scent."

"But, I still feel her magic signature. She's my familiar after all," confusion swept over my lover's face. "Aya!"

"Yes, sir!" The crow tengu saluted her.

"Go find out what's happening."

"Yes sir! Momiji, come with me," Aya ran out of the house while dragging the wolf youkai.

**Fate POV**

"Fate-chan." I looked at worried slate blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just a bit spooked, that's all," I ruffled her hair and offered a smile. "Like I said, she is my familiar, and I will at least know if she's alive or not."

"I see," she clung onto my arm, "I'm here for you, so uh, yeah." I felt her cheeks heat up against my shoulder.

"Awww," I chuckled. "Marry me when we get back home in the outside world?" I teasingly asked Nanoha.

A crimson wave washed over her face. "Of course she will," Hayate answered for her. "Nanoha-chan belongs to you alone."

"H-hayate-chan, I-I," the girl attached to my arm stuttered. She then mumbled, "I wanted to say that myself."

_Awww, so cute. Now it's my turn to embarrass her for when we were kids._ "Nanoha," I tilted my head down so my lips would brush against her ear. "Till the day I die, I will be yours no matter what."

I saw steam emitting from her chestnut haired head. "Mou," she pouted, "so unfair Fate-chan." She let go of my arm and lightly punched it. "Are you trying to get back at me from when we were kids?"

_Ooh, caught red-handed. Well she was always this sharp back then too._ "What are you talking about Nanoha?" I pretended to not know what she was talking about. "There was nothing to get back for. It's how I truly feel right now." I got on one knee and placed my right hand over my heart, "I meant what I said. I want you to marry me and that I will be your until my very last breath." I slightly bowed, "if I were to go before you, know that my love will always be with you. My soul will watch you forever, waiting for you to join me after you live out the rest of your life." I felt a blush rise up my cheeks, after all, it really is how I feel about her.

"Wow, that was so cheesy beyond imagination," Teana deadpanned.

"Aww, I think it's cute," the brunette said with glee. "Right Nanoha?" I looked up to see Hayate turn to my lover. "Oh my, she's as stiff as a board."

"I think you went overboard Fate," the orange haired girl shook her head. She smirked, "and now we watch her fall." Two pairs of blue eyes and a pair of sapphire eyes watched their friend topple over onto the bed.

"So anyways," Hayate clasped her hands together, "are you going to leave Gensokyo?"

"I guess so," I closed my eyes. "I never bothered going back before because I was afraid of what might happen if I did go back. Besides, I didn't have Bardiche with me so I couldn't use my magic to do a dimension transfer."

"You could have gone to Yukari."

"I have never seen her before, can't even find her. Only her shikigami, Ran, delivers messages to me about random information about from outside world."

"Tea!" We looked at the doorway.

"Oh no," Teana stood in shock.

"I've been looking all over for you!" The purple haired girl rammed herself right into her.

"Get off of me!"

"Never!" Her green eyes looked at me, "hello, I'm Nakajima Subaru. Nice to meet you!"

"Testarossa Fate, it's nice to meet you too," I offered a smile.

"Testarossa?" she tilted her head. "Hmmm, I've also heard that name before. Ah, oh well. Why is Nanoha-chan passed out on the bed?"

"Because," the orange haired girl pushed her clingy friend off, "Fate here made a very cheesy statement."

"Not that cheesy," I shifted my eyes around.

"Uh huh," Vita rolled her eyes at me. "I've live a long time, and have never heard something so embarrassing before. Even if I don't recall my past memories, something as cheesy as that should stick."

"Whatever."

"Let's go to the Giant Toad's Pond," Subaru randomly said.

"Eh?" the other three let out.

"Come on, I'm sure Fate wants to be alone with Nanoha," she winked at me.

"Oh how right you are," I stifled a laugh.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go," the energetic one dragged Teana with Hayate following. Vita stared at me for a few seconds and followed her master.

I went back to the bed where the chestnut-haired beauty was laying down. "You can get up now," I chuckled at her flinching.

"H-how did you know?" She stiffened as I got closer.

"One of the many things you have to find out," I dramatically said.

"Mou," she pouted and threw a pillow at me. I quickly dodged. "Fate-chan," she mumbled.

"Yes Nanoha?" I innocently asked.

"Quit being a tease."

"Never," I grinned at her childish pout.

"Anyway, are you serious about going back to the outside world with us? I mean... you've lived here for more than half your life and..." she trailed off.

I sat down next to her, closed my eyes, and leaned against her shoulder. "Of course, I want to be with you after all. These past eleven years without you have been worst than hell to me. Trust me, I've been there and it's so flipping hot and scary down there."

She gave me a confused look, "you've been there?"

"Someplace close enough to have that title. The underground was part of Hell, but it got separated. Many evil spirits still roam around there." I tapped my chin, "if I remember correctly, I think someone with the same magic origination as Vita is down there."

"Really?" I nodded my head. "I think Hayate-chan would want to go down there immediately."

"Why are you all here in the first place anyways?" I opened my eyes and looked at her in curiosity.

"Uh, well," she fidgeted. "I'm here because of those dreams I had of you. Hayate-chan wanted to find out where Shamal is. We still don't know if she's here, but Hayate-chan is now looking for the rest of the knights from her tome, which includes Vita-chan. Teana-chan just followed us to make sure we don't get in too much trouble, but she found out that she used to live here in the human village. Subaru came here from her own world by accident using a dimensional transfer."

"...wow," I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I got to thank Yukari though. Without her help, we would've never gotten here and," she leaned closer to my face, "I would have never found you." She placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips.

"And you call me such a tease," my cheeks became warm. "You're the one who kept teasing me when we were kids."

"That's because I love you," she stretched herself across my lap. "Even though I don't remember much, my feelings for you still stayed with me this whole time."

"You're teasing me again," I lightly hit her head. "Just like old times," I chortled.

**Normal POV**

_Meanwhile at Mayohiga..._

"Yukari-sama," a fox youkai went up to her master. "Is this all going according to your plan?"

"Hm," the youkai of boundaries closed her eyes. "What plan are you talking about Ran? My only purpose was for them to find their friend."

"But," the blond, short-haired woman hesitated, "you suddenly bring those girls from the outside world, all connected to the events from eleven years ago. Why now? There must be something up your sleeves."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Yukari looked up at the clear blue sky.

"You don't believe in coincidences though," Ran's nine tails flickered.

"We'll just wait and see in the future what will happen to those kids."

"Yukari-sama," the fox shikigami sighed.

"Don't worry Ran, everything will be alright in the end. Those kids have the potential." Her dark golden eyes stared off in the distance, "yeah, that's right. It's something they would eventually have to do. No one else can complete it." She took a sip of her tea and made a content sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.**  
><strong>_Edited and re-posted: 9/2/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"So, why are we going to this, Great Toad's Pond, place?" Teana asked the bouncy Subaru.

"Well, when I visited Nitori she mentioned a great big pond halfway up the mountain. It sounded interesting, so yeah," the purple haired girl nodded her head. "And also," she looked shyly at the annoyed orange haired one, "I wanted to spend time with you at a beautiful scenery."

"Eh?"

"You know, hold hands and watch the sunlight bleed threw the leaves of the trees that surround the lake and bounce off the calm waves." -whack- "Owie," Subaru clutched her head.

"Don't even joke about it," she shook her orange head.

"It seems Nanoha-chan's befriending method has rubbed off on you," Hayate beamed a smile at Teana.

"Oh shut up Hayate," a tint of pink colored her cheeks. "So Vita, what were you doing out here on Youkai Mountain?"

"I dunno," the little one shrugged her shoulders. "Just hanging around with this really dumb fairy and beating up some youkai. There really isn't much to do here if you want to avoid people."

"You shouldn't do that Vita-chan," her master whined and glomped her. "Vita-chan, we must find the others and be a complete family."

"Whatever," the kid rolled her sapphire eyes.

The four walked through the forest, at the point where the trees started to scatter, creating a small pathway to a pond with lotus flowers growing on the surface. A little shrine can be seen across the pond. "So this must be Giant Toad's Pond," Subaru looked around with shining eyes.

"I see you have come into my territory you outsiders," the pond started to mist. "Those who trespass will be dealt with," the familiar voice said.

Vita sighed and took off her pendant, "Graf Eisen, hammerform."

"Ja," the pendent responded as a red triangular magic circle, with the same pointed cross from the book in the middle, appeared from underneath the redhead. It extended into what resembled a long silver polo mallet with a pointed tip.

Taking the handle, the little guardian swung the mallet at the incoming ice balls. "Cirno," she sighed again, "how many times do I have to tell you not to mess up this pond?"

"There is nothing to be messed up here," the blue fairy appeared from the mist.

"Remember last time? You were almost eaten by a giant toad."

"Yes, but Eye am the strongest. Eye beat the toad while still in it."

"You chilled its insides, causing it to spit you out," Vita deadpanned.

"See?" the fairy brought a fist to her chest, "Eye am strong. Eye defeated it."

"No, according to Aya, who got the information directly from the toad, you only surprised it. You really need to stop freezing frogs and toads."

"But it's an art. Freezing them and bringing them back to life is a form of high-class art."

"It's a hobby you have that will make Suwako really ticked off," Vita sighed exasperatedly.

"Buuu~" Cirno pouted. Looking around, she asked, "where's Nanoha? Eye want to have a match with her."

"Nanoha-chan is with her lover right now," Hayate said in a dreamy voice.

"Lover?"

"Yes, the love of her life, whom she lost during childhood."

"Oooh," the ice fairy said, amazed. "Then Eye challenge you," she pointed to Vita.

"Not again," the little guardian face-palmed.

Cirno pulled out a spell card and shouted, "Ice Sign, 'Icicle Fall'!" Streams of icicles curved in from both sides, in addition to the one coming from Cirno's direction.

"Panzerhindernis," Vita tiredly said. A red crystallized shield surrounded her, leaving threads of red light following the icicles as they reflected off the shield. "Eisen, Gigantform."

"Ja," her device responded and grew into a ridiculously huge hammer with the head over the fairy.

"Gigantsclag," Vita said with boredom as she swung the hammer down.

The fairy let out a, "gyah!" before a huge splash was heard. After Graf Eisen turned back into a pendent, a Cirno was seen floating face down in the pond.

"Have you learned your lesson now?"

"Gurgle gurgle," the blue fairy replied.

"Nya?" a new voice spoke up. "Ah, it's you onee-sans."

Teana and Hayate turned around to the familiar voice. "Chen?"

"Hello," the nekomata waved to them from the tree tops. "Where's Nanoha? Actually, why is Cirno in the water?"

"Rawr!" Cirno lifted her head up, "I demand a rematch."

"Bring it," the redhead grinned. Graf Eisen once again went to battle mode.

Ignoring the fight, the rest of them turned to Chen. "Hello Chen, so adorable as always," Hayate squealed.

"Eheh," her twin tails swayed in embarrassment. "So who is this onee-san and that imotou?"

"Oi! I'm older than you! OW!" Vita exclaimed as she got hit by an ice shard.

"Finally eye got you now! Frost Sign 'Frost Columns'!" She shot pillars of ice bullets from all directions and ice pillars from the ground.

"...let's talk in the forest," Teana pointed to the trees. They all walked in the forest to avoid the below freezing temperatures the fairy was creating.

"That was Vita, my cute little guardian," Hayate nearly squealed. "And this is Subaru," she pointed at the purple haired girl.

"Nice to meet you," she replied.

"Chen, nice to meet you too. Ah, that's right, you were the one Yukari-shama dropped from the other world."

"Oh my gah, that person again. Wait, so it wasn't an error in the spell?" Teana twitched. "What is her purpose of doing that anyways?"

"No idea," the nekomata rocked on her feet. "She does these things for amusement sometimes."

"Amusement..."

"Mmmhmm, but I think there is an actual reason this time. I over heard Yukari-shama and Ran-shama talking about you all earlier today."

"What did she say?"

"Um," she closed her eyes and crossed her arms to think. "Something about you all being related to some event eleven years ago. Also that there is something you need to do here in Gensokyo." Her ears twitched, "I got to go now, Ran-shama is calling for me. I'll see you nee-chans later." She waved and left the group.

"Eh? This Yukari person sounds so mysterious," Fate's voice came from somewhere in the forest.

"Yeah, she does," Nanoha's voice followed.

"I thought you two were going to spend the day together!" Hayate shouted. "You know? Alone! Together! In a home where there is no other person there to bother you two! In bed!"

"HA-YA-TE!"

"Meep."

"Cross Fire Shoot!" Two magenta winding beams accompanied with a few other straight forward beams shot out at the brunette.

She was sent flying back to the pond, where her head collided with Vita's head. "Gyah!" the little guardian shouted out, a splash was then heard.

"Aha! Eye told you Eye am the strongest!" Cirno said in triumph.

"Gahhhhh! Hayate!" the little girl clad in red angrily shouted.

"Uh, Nanoha? I think you went a bit too far," Fate chuckled nervously at her redden girlfriend.

"Her fault," Nanoha mumbled.

"Ahaha," the blonde laughed dryly.

"Oh yeah," the chestnut-haired girl walked to the pond where Hayate and Vita were still floating. "According to Fate-chan, one of your guardians is in the underworld."

"I must go there immediately!" the brunette was about to swim off before Vita stopped her.

_This scene seems familiar,_ Teana thought. "You are acting like Nanoha right after we met Alicia."

Fate's ears perked, "Alicia?"

"Yeah, according to Nanoha, the girl we met in the human village who looks like a little you. She's been seen in her dreams with you, as your twin. Her name is Alicia."

"My sister?" Her crimson eyes showed confusion.

"Oh yeah, I did forget to ask you what your sister's name was," Nanoha tilted her head.

"Onee-chan's name was Alicia, but she died just before I came to Gensokyo."

"Maybe it really is her. We both felt that we were familiar to each other."

"Ehehe, yeah, but I think other villagers saw me roaming around with the youkai here and would think I'm dangerous."

"...off to the human village!" The slate blue-eyed girl proceeded to drag the blonde through the forest and down Youkai Mountain.

_And we are now left behind,_ the remaining humans, fairy, and guardian thought.

"Eye am going to fight you all!" Cirno declared, "and eye am going to win against all of you!"

"Bring it, I've been wanting to try out Cross Mirage," Teana took out her two identical guns.

"Oooh! Let me join!" An excited Subaru rolled right next to the orange haired girl and readied her Revolver Knuckle.

"We're just going to watch," the soaked duo said as they swam to the edge of the pond and walked to the nearest line of trees.

"Alright! Eye am going to defeat you two." The fairy pulled out a spell card, "Snow Sign 'Diamond Blizzard'!" Large snowballs and ice shards where shot out from her.

"Oooh, this is going to be chilly," Hayate huddled with Vita for warmth.

Subaru casted, "protection," effectively deflecting the ice off of her light blue barrier.

"Tch," Teana held out Cross Mirage, "Shoot Barret." She shot out orange compressed mana bullets.

"You aren't going to hit me like that!" The fairy maneuvered herself through her ice to block the incoming bullets.

"Heh," the gun user smirked. She seemed to be controlling her bullets with her eyes, making them dodge the ice and curve behind the fairy.

"Gah!" Cirno got hit in the head. "Ice Sign 'Fairy Spin'!" She spun around, launching icicles everywhere.

Subaru casted, "Wing Road!" and grabbed her partner, zipping through the path created.

"Optic Hide!" The gunner shouted.

"What the? Where'd you guys go?" The ice fairy desperately looked around, trying to find the now invisible duo.

A semi-frozen Hayate whistled, "and she just learned of that yesterday. Ahaha, they are the perfect team."

"How would you know?" her little guardian asked. "You can't even see them. For all you know, they can be faraway by now, judging from how far the road extends."

_Meanwhile with the two mentioned..._

"Uh, Subaru?"

"Yes, Tia?"

"How far do you plan on taking us?"

"Uh," her green eyes nervously looked around. "I really don't have any control over these skates now, since Nitori modified them."

"...SUBARU!"

_Back at the pond..._

"Cirno," Hayate called out, "I think you won. I don't think they're here anymore."

"Gasp! They must have been so frightened, that they ran away!" The fairy danced around the pond. "Ahhhh~" her eyes were all swirly, "Eye must still be dizzy from my last attack~" she then fainted with a big splash as she fell in the pool.

"Oh my," Hayate watched the fairy floating in the pond.

"Idiot," Vita mumbled.

**Fate POV**

"Um, Nanoha?"

"Yes, Fate-chan?"

"We really don't have to go there."

"Mmm, but Fate-chan," she hummed, "don't you want to see her?"

"Yeah, but..." she trailed off as we came to a stop at the edge of the village. "Do we really have to go through the village?"

"Well, her home is in the village. Don't worry, I'll protect you. Besides, there are other youkai in the village."

"Eh? But still," I twiddled my fingers.

"Come on," she dragged me into the village. It was bustling with life, almost as much as the Tengu Village. "Hm, I should ask Keine where Alicia is." She then proceeded to drag me through the crowds.

Among the humans, I heard them whispering, "is that Alicia?" "Nah, it can't be, she looks older." "So she's the one hanging around the youkai in the mountains?"

I guess Nanoha heard them, because she wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her. "Nyahaha, don't worry, I'll always be with you."

A smile formed on my lips, "thanks." I nuzzled my cheek against her head.

We came to a place that looked like a school. "Ah! Keine," Nanoha waved over to a woman in blue.

"Nanoha," she turned around, and a shocked expression was on her face as she saw me. She quickly recovered and held out her hand, "Kamishiwasara Keine, nice too meet you."

I shook her hand, "Testarossa Fate." _She seems like a half-youkai._

"You do look like her. I guess she was telling the truth," I heard her softly whisper.

_Who is this 'she' person? _I wondered, but quickly pushed that though in the back of my mind.

"Ne Keine, do you know where Alicia-chan is?" the one still holding me asked.

"Hm, I think she's in the bamboo forest again. I'm sure she showed you her favorite spot."

"Yup, thanks Keine," she smiled and dragged me off to the other side of the village.

Thickets of bamboo came into view and as we went further in, I smelt a familiar scent. _Lilith?_ "Nah, it can't be," I shook my head, earning a confused look from Nanoha. "Ah, it's nothing."

"Hm," she shrugged it off. "It looks like I'll eventually find out later. Ah, Alicia-chan." She ran through the trees, still holding onto me.

My heart skipped a beat, "onee-chan." I stared at the little girl, who looked like a younger version of me, squatting next to the stream.

She looked up at me, "imouto-chan!"

"Oof!" Her glomp surprised me.

"I've heard from Nanoha-chan that you are my younger sister," her innocent eyes gleamed at me.

"Hey, I only thought that you were. I never said that you were her older sister," slate blue eyes shifted from side-to-side.

"But you were my little sister in my past life, right?" I blinked as memories flooded my mind...

_"Onee-chan," tears ran down my cheeks as I clutched her hands._

_ "My cute little Fate-chan, why are you crying?" my sister tried to wipe my tears._

_ I shook my head, "why wouldn't I cry? You- you're- Why...why did you have to do that? Why did you have to protect me?" I choked._

_ "Because you're my little sister," her voice was only a whisper, "there's no other reason. If only I knew what you were going through earlier I would have done this sooner."_

_ "Onee-chan." I heard her breath become even more shallow._

_ "Nanoha-chan," she looked at the crying girl standing next to me. "Take good care of my little sis. She'll need someone to be with her."_

_ Her chestnut-colored hair covered her eyes. "Y-yeah," a sniffle came out, "I will."_

_ "And thank you for telling me about her situation with our mother. I was destined to die soon, but at least I will be able to change your fate, imouto-chan."_

_ "That doesn't mean you had to go that far," my cracked voice barely said._

_ "Like I said, you're my cute little sister. I want you to be happy. Do what you want, and obtain true happiness." With her last breath, she said, "We'll meet again someday, I just know it..."_

Tears ran down my cheeks, "yeah, I was."

"No, don't cry," when she tried to reach up to my face, Nanoha lifted her up. Alicia's tiny hands wiped away my tears.

I hugged her small form, "thanks onee-chan, for everything you've done."

"Eheh," she giggled in my embrace. "I never would have though I would be an older sibling for some who's older than me."

"Ehehe," I chuckled nervously, "sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay."

I looked up at Nanoha, who had a warm expression. "Thank you Nanoha, for dragging me here."

"Hm, I feel like adopting Alicia-chan with you," she said.

"Well, that was quite random, and that would be awkward, for me at least."

"I would love to be your child," little me beamed a smile. "I wonder if Keine-sensei would let me go."

"We should ask her soon," they both simultaneously said.

I giggled at the scene, "ahaha, I might have my ex-twin sister as my daughter."

"Get use to it," they both grinned.

"Ayayayaya!"

_That oh so familiar cry..._

"What is this I hear? You couple want to adopt this child? Who was a sister of the Fate Testarossa? And you both are going to leave Gensokyo?"

"Aya, shut up and leave, unless you have information about Arf."

"Never! The pure and honest Shameimaru will never leave from an interesting scoop." She then saluted me after I glared at her, "sir, I am sorry. I have failed to locate Arf."

"Then go look for her."

"Fine," the crow tengu pouted. "I will come back later. This isn't the last you've heard from me!" With that said, she flew off mumbling, "this is the perfect scoop, but I'll just have to wait. Now, where is that wolf?"

"Nene," Alicia motioned for Nanoha to come closer. She lifted herself a bit higher and clonked our heads together. "I should start calling you Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama," she then kissed our cheeks, making us blush.

"Nanoha-mama," my girlfriend whispered.

"Fate-mama," I whispered.

"Ehehe," we dumbly laughed. "That has a nice ring to it."

**Lilith POV**

"Oh my gah," I wiped my tears. "This is such a beautiful scene. I could die happy."

"Uh huh," Mokou said dryly. "Don't do that so soon. I heard from Aya, who heard from Chen, who heard from Yukari, that there is going to be big trouble soon."

"Aw, and just when they finally meet."

"Uh, yeah. I really think you should go meet them soon. That Fate person seems to have a hunch that you are here."

"There you are." I jumped at the voice. Turning around, I saw Arf. "Lilith, finally found you," she was practically out of breath. "Can you still sense that woman," she growled.

"You mean Precia? What a moment, you knew I was here?"

"Yeah to both, Fate doesn't know you're here though, but probably suspects it."

"I'm no longer her familiar, so I can't tell where she is. Sorry," I apologized.

"Tch, I'm going to go back to Mid-Childa." She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, "please continue to watch over them."

"Uh, y-yeah. I will." After hearing me say that, she disappeared into the forest.

Mokou whistled, "looks like things are going to get serious here in Gensokyo."

"Uh-huh," I slowly nodded my head. I looked at the three by the stream, _they really do look like a family. Can this continue for just a bit longer?_


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Edited and re-posted: 93/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate POV<strong>

"Cirno, you okay?" I asked the dizzy fairy after fishing her out of the pond.

"Yes, Eye is perfectly fine," she wobbled a bit, attempting to get on her feet.

"Idiot," my little guardian mumbled.

"Eye will get you for that, but Eye owe you my life," the fairy stood up. "Is there anything that Eye could for you?"

"Hm, can you take us to the underground?"

"The underground huh?" Crossing her arms, she thought deeply. "Okay! Let us go!" she shot an arm up in the air with a broad smile on her face.

She darted up to the sky and Vita followed. I looked at the little shrine the edge of the pond and flew over there. "I wonder if this would be suffice offering," I placed a rice ball that Sanae made for us before we left.

"Oi! Hurry up," I heard my knight shout.

"Yeah, yeah," I flew up to the two little people waiting. We followed Cirno over the treetops and down Youkai Mountain. We went past the Human Village where I saw a familiar couple with a mini-Fate. "Aw, they look like a family," I squealed while being pulled by Vita.

We flew over the Forest of Magic into another clearing. "Here it is, the entrance to the Underground," Cirno pointed to a very large hole that seemed to be endless.

"Okay, I suppose this was to be expected," I said dryly.

Vita whistled, "I sense very strong youkai in there."

"A city of oni live down there, and further down is the Palace of the Earth Spirits," the fairy informed us. "And even further down there is Hell of Blazing Fires, which is what is left of Hell."

"Ah, thank you for informing us Cirno."

"Of course, Eye am a genius. My intelligence will help save your life."

"Um, just one question. How do you know all of this? I mean, you couldn't have possibly gone down there because, judging by the names, it would be too hot for an ice fairy like you to even step foot there."

"Ah yes that is true. So Eye got the information from Reimu, actually from Yukari, who indirectly went with her down here." She paused to catch her breath, "Eye shall go with you down there."

"...Cirno, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought," Vita deadpanned.

"What are you talking about? Eye'm a genius."

"...you are an ice fairy... and you want to go down to the hottest place in all of Gensokyo..."

"So? What's your point?"

My guardian face-palmed herself, "ice does not go well with heat..." Cirno tilted her head in confusion. "...whatever, just don't melt into a puddle of water."

"Eye won't," she crossed her arms. "Eye'm the strongest, so strong that the flames of former Hell will chill in my presence."

"..."

"Ha! Eye stunned you with my awesomeness," she huffed out in triumph. "Let's go!" With that said, she leapt into the hole.

"...does she have no logic?" I asked Vita.

"She's dumber than a brick," was the reply I got. "Let's get this over with already," she said as she took my hand and jumped down.

After about five minutes, we finally landed reached the dirt floor. "Where is Cirno anyways?" I looked around the tunnel for that fairy, but nothing.

"She's close by." We walked further through the dark eerie tunnel. "See I told ya," Vita pointed to the fairy, who was currently caught in a huge spider web that block us from moving forward.

"Eye'm alright," the ice fairy's eyes were all swirly.

"Uh-huh," my partner and I stared at her.

"Eh? So that fairy had company?" A shadowy figure walked out from the rocks behind the web. "Hello, my name is Kurodani Yamame," a girl with blond hair tied in a bun with a black bow. Her brown dress reminded me of a spider, the web did not help. "I am a Tsuchigumo of this ca-"

"Gigantschlag," Vita called out, causing her mallet to squish the Yamame. "Let's go," she started walking off with Graf Eisen reverted to hammerform and got Cirno out of the web.

"It doesn't feel right to leave her like this," I dryly said, looking at the fallen youkai. I went through my bag to get some medical supplies, and started to clean her wounds. "And done," I said after wrapping the last of the bandages.

"Oi! Hurry up Hayate!"

"Coming~" Some twists and turns later, we came across a bridge.

"Eh? Eye remember that there was supposed to be a youkai guarding the bridge," the ice fairy squinted, trying to search for the particular person.

"What are you doing here little fairy?" a very bored voice from above asked. "And on top of that, you bring a human?" I swear, I think I heard her whisper, "a human following that fairy? I'm so jealous."

"Eye am here to guide them through the underworld," Cirno said in triumphant. "All the way to the Nuclear Reactor if needed."

"...you, an ice fairy, going to the hottest place in all of Gensokyo." The owner of the voice descended onto the bridge. She wore a brown top with purple and white borders. Her black skirt had red crisscrossing string hanging at the bottom.

"Yes Eye am," the fairy huffed. "You got a problem with that? Gosh," she huffed, "why does everyone seem to have a problem with it? And on top of that, they keep saying ice fairy."

"..." the blonde youkai turned and looked at me with her green eyes. "I hope you knock some sense into her tiny brain by the time you get to the Palace of the Earth Spirits."

"Eh? You'll let us pass?" I stared at her in surprise.

"Sure, why not? I have got to warn you though, there is a certain oni that loves to fight," she sighed. "That little guardian you have there might end up being challenged to one."

I nodded my head, "thank you for the information, um..."

"Parsee."

"I'm Hayate, and thanks again." I followed Vita and Cirno across the bridge and walked to what looked like a village.

"That stupid confidence, I'm so jealous," I heard Parsee mumble.

"This here is the Ancient City," the fairy started pointing to the row of houses and roads, crowed with youkai with horns. "It is home to the oni."

"That has a nice ring to it..."

"They rival the tengu when it comes to drinking. Love feasts and competition in any form."

"Let me guess, they used to live above ground before humans tricked and killed them, since humans obviously don't stand a chance against oni. Tired of being treated that way, the oni left for the underground where no human would even dare to enter."

The fairy looked at me in awe, "Eye have taught you well."

"You didn't teach her anything," Vita deadpanned.

"It doesn't matter!" I swear, I think I saw that fairy fire up a bit. "It was my influence that informed her so well."

"Oooh, this is rare," a voice came from the crowd of oni. "It's not everyday a human from the outside world would come to the Underground, let alone Gensokyo." The crowd parted to reveal a woman with long blond hair, red eyes, and a red horn coming out of her forehead. She wore a white shirt with red border lines, and her skirt was dark blue with red highlights. Manacles where around her wrists and ankles with broken chains attached to them. "I'm Hoshiguma Yuugi," she took a drink of saké from her rather large red sakazuki cup. "It's nice to meet you human from the outside."

"Yagami Hayate, it's nice to meet you too," I introduced myself.

"Oi Hayate," my guardian whispered. "Isn't this the oni that Hashihime warned us about? And I'm pretty sure she's the one whose presence I felt before we came down here."

"Where are you three going?" Yuugi asked in curiosity.

"Further underground to look for a friend," Vita's guard was up, with her hand tightly gripping Graf Eisen, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Who?"

"Zafira, a wolf demon. According to our informant, he should be here. I suspect that it was about eleven years ago when he arrived."

The oni thought for a bit, "ah, that guy. He's always silent so it's easy to forget him, and he's also blue, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Heh," Yuugi smirked. "I'll take you the Palace of the Earth Spirits where he is currently residing, as long as we fight on the way."

"Eye accept!" Vita and I turned to Cirno with wide eyes. "No need to worry my friends," she held an arm back, telling us to stop. "Eye alone am strong enough to beat her."

"Cirno..." I stared at her in awe.

"You're a total idiot," Vita flatly said. "Besides, it's my fight. I'm not letting Hayate fight, she doesn't even know any spells yet. No way am I going to put my master in danger."

"Vita-chan," I tearfully whispered her name. "So you do love me!" I proceeded to glomp her.

"Get off of me," the little redhead wriggled out of my grasp.

"Hey! Don't ignore me," the fairy shouted. "And Eye shall allow you to be my partner in Hayate's stead."

"...tch, fine, whatever." Vita pointed Graf Eisen at the oni, "let's get started."

"Good, good," Yuugi chuckled as we all floated up in the air, "the more the merrier." She pulled out a spell card, "Oni Sign 'Mysterious Powers and Disrupting Spirits'!" Eight spirals of bullets shot out from around her.

"Heh, this is nothing," Cirno flew closer to the oni.

"Oh really now?" Yuugi smirked as the spiral of bullets scattered into what looked like a curtain of fire.

"Oh no!" the fairy clumsily, but quickly dodged the incoming bullets.

"Idiot," Vita mumbled. "Get behind me Hayate, and try to avoid the bullets that get passed me."

"Gotcha," I positioned myself behind Vita while she swung at the incoming danmaku.

"Owie!" we heard Cirno shot as she got hit. "That's it, Freeze Sign 'Perfect Freeze'!" Feeling the temperature dramatically drop, the continuous swarm of bullets that came from Yuugi froze in mid-air.

"Ahaha, Eye got you now," the ice fairy shot a stream of ice orbs at the oni.

"Not bad," Yuugi dodged with ease.

"Don't be too cocky," Vita maneuvered her way around the frozen bullets. "Hayate, stay there. Oi fairy! Protect my master while I do this."

"Eye gotcha!" Cirno flew in front of me.

"Eisen, Raketenform!" Her mallet materialized a rocket on one end of the hammerhead. Once Vita got a few feet apart from the blonde, she shouted, "Raketenhammer!" She spun Graf Eisen around several times with the rocket to assist with the momentum.

"Eh? Is that all?" the oni swatted the incoming frozen bullets Vita knocked at her, or should I say all around her. For each bullet she knocked, it collided with another, causing them to shatter.

"No way," I saw my guardian smirk for a slip-second as she flung herself at Yuugi with her hammer leading the way.

The oni grabbed the hammerhead on impact, "wow, such strength from a tiny person."

"I'm not tiny! I'm vertically challenged!" Vita objected. "Cirno, now!" she shouted as she swung her body up and to position herself behind the blonde.

"Gotcha!" She clapped her hands together and dash toward the oni, "Ice Sign 'Sword Freezer'!" An ice sword form in her hands as she launched herself at Yuugi, who was being held in place by Vita.

A smirk formed on Yuugi's lips as she took a drank from her sakazuki cup, and coolly said, "Mysterious Ring 'Hell's Wheel of Pain'." A ring shot out, just a few feet from each other, while small bullets were shot out from her, causing Vita to let go and dodge.

"Oh no!" a shatter was heard after Cirno's sword was hit by a bullet. "Why you, Ice Shot!" she shot at the rings with her icicles. The rings slowly dissolved with each hit and when it was gone, it was replaced with a large bullet just lingering in the air.

"Cirno! What'd you do that for?" Vita shouted at the fairy.

"My power caused it to do that so soon," Cirno's looked at Vita in awe. "Eye'm strong."

"ARGH! Just shoot them until there's only a block left."

"Eye understand," the blue fairy continued her attacks on the rings.

I just silently dodged the partially dissolved rings and the little bullets. "This is pretty entertaining," I said to the Book of Darkness, who was floating next to me. I received what looked like a nod. "Huh," I looked around to see an open space of barren land, "we are no longer near the village."

"Of course," the oni we were chasing said. "We're getting closer to the Palace of the Earth Spirits," she dodge Vita's swings and went down another tunnel leading further underground.

"Quit dodging- gyah!" Vita was punched in the stomach. I swiftly flew towards her and caught her. "Thanks Hayate," she struggled to fly by herself, but failed.

"I'll be your wings Vita-chan, it's my duty as your master," I gave her a grin and tightly held her waist in my arms.

"...fine," I saw a little blush appear on her face. "Let's go Eisen, Hammerform." The rocket dematerialized, "Schwalbefliegen!" Four iron spheres appeared in front of her. She swung her hammer back and I floated back a bit so she could have room for when she smashes them toward Yuugi.

"That's not going to work," the oni stared at the incoming spheres and moved to the side.

"Did you forget about me?" Cirno appeared from behind her. The fairy stuck her hands out and shouted, "Frozen Technique!" A wave of cold shot out and slowly froze the oni.

"What the?" The spheres she dodged earlier curved back and hit her.

"Frost Sign 'Frost Columns'!" The entire ground froze and an ice column rose up to trap the half-frozen oni, leaving her in a pillar of ice surrounded by more pillars.

"Alright!" Vita grinned and readied her hammer, "Eisen, Gigantform." Lifting the enlarged hammer up, she shouted, "Giganthammer," causing the hammer to slam down on the frozen area, including the oni to the ground. The sound of ice shattering was mesmerizing. "What the?" I felt Vita shaking as she tried to hold her hammer down.

"So close," the voice's owner came from underneath the hammerhead. "I'm one of the four Devas of the Mountain," she flung the hammer to the side. "Although this was fun, it has to end now, seeing that we've reached your destination," she moved to the side and pointed behind her to reveal a western-style mansion with many stain glass windows. "One last spell for an end to an entertaining battle." She took out a spell card and shouted, "Four Devas Arcanum 'Knock Out In Three Steps'!"

"Hayate! Get closer to her!" Confused, I did as I was told by Vita.

"Oh, that's why," I dryly said. Large white bullets clustered together to form an open circle around the caster. "Gyah!" I dodged the two bending layers of tightly weaved bullets. "Now I know why Nanoha was so out of it after fighting with Meiling," my voice was shaky. "We're going to get hit huh?"

"Maybe," Vita was uncertain.

"Don't forget about me!" we heard a shout from among the light. "Blowing Ice 'Ice Tornado'!" A large white-blue tornado swallowed the bullets and headed towards the oni... and us.

"That idiot might have saved us, but she's going to get us caught up in that," Vita said in disbelief as the tornado engulfed us.

**Teana POV**

"Subaru?"

"Yes Tea?" she hummed.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Nope, I don't know this world at all so how should I know?"

I sighed and looked out in front of us. _This scenery looks oddly familiar._

"Lake!"

"Say wha-" she wheeled us right into the surface Misty Lake.

"Uh-oh, I'm running out of mana," she nervously chuckled.

"What?" I shouted. "Make the road ascend up like ramp toward the middle!"

"O-okay!" She curved the road and pointed it to where Scarlet Devil Mansion should be. About five meters of the transparent blue road was left.

I quickly turned, with my body against hers I place my chin on her right shoulder. Using her left shoulder to cling my left arm on, I held out my right arm with Cross Mirage in hand and shouted, "Phantom Blazer!" Already having the magic ready to cast, an orange beam of energy shot out of the muzzle, giving Subaru a boost right when we were at the edge of the road.

"I believe I could fly!" she cried out in joy. "I'm going to the heavens with you Tea!"

"Oh shut up!" I leaned us forward, seeing that there was land.

"Woohoo!" Subaru cheered as she zoomed us through the forest and to the gate, where we collided with the sleeping gatekeeper and somehow went over the gate.

"Ah!" Meiling jumped up on her feet in a fighting stance, "who dares to try to enter this mansion?"

Even with the collision, we were already halfway to the mansion. "Oh my gah! Can't you stop this Subaru?" I felt tears coming out.

"Ahhh! Adorable vampire with a parasol up ahead," her eyes widened.

"Remilia! Stop us!"

"..." the vampire just stared at us, sighed, and walked away mumbling, "kids these days."

"Gyahhh!" We both screamed as we bolted passed the vampire and through the entrance.

"My, my, what's all this shouting for?" a familiar voice asked.

I noticed we came to a complete stop and looked at the person who stopped us, "thank you Sakuya. How did you stop us so quickly?"

"No problem," the maid let us go and glanced at Subaru. "My manipulation of time helped me. Where are Nanoha and Hayate?"

"No clue, we were separated at the Giant Toad's Pond." I got off of my friend, "this is Subaru."

"Hello," the person introduced energetically waved.

"How are you so energetic after all of that magic you used up?"

"It's because I'm with you," she batted her eyes at me.

The maid lightly chuckled, "well, you two are certainly welcomed here, please take a rest."

"Thank you Sakuya," she followed the silver-haired girl. "Aren't you coming Tea?"

"Nah," I waved my hand, "I want to train for a while."

"Ah okay, then I will wait for you to come to bed."

"Please," I shook my head, "don't wait up." I went out the door to the front where there was lots of space.

"So you're going to train? For whatever reason would you do that for?" a certain vampire casted a shadow from above with her parasol.

"Well Remilia," I duel wield Cross Mirage. "I've only practiced with regular guns instead of magic ones. If I want to go in the same field as my brother, then I would have to get used to these."

"Then spar with me," she gave me a toothy grin.

"Isn't it still light out?"

"I will come out when the sun goes down and the moon rises to take over the night sky. That is my warning to you," she floated back into her mansion.

"Ugh, against a vampire, I'll get killed," I shook my head and put Cross Mirage away. "Better start with running." When the sun started to set, I flopped down on my back to rest.

"Are you alright Miss Teana?" Meiling crouched next to me. She was helping me train by throwing random danmaku at me so I could practice dodging.

"I just need a break before fighting Remilia."

"Who's hungry?" Sakuya came out with two bowls of soup and as if to answer her question, my stomach growled. "Ahaha, here you go," she handed me a bowl.

"T-thanks," I said with a hint of pink on my face.

"Miss Sakuya, what about me?" Meiling asked with her head tilted. The maid stared at her and tsked. "Uwahhh, Miss Sakuya," she whined. "You haven't given me anything to eat since last night."

The silver-haired girl sigh and handed the youkai the other bowl, "here."

I sipped my soup, watching the entertaining interactions between the two. _Ah, it seems obvious that Sakuya is teasing Meiling._

"It's love," a voice sighed in content next to me. I nodded my head in response then pause and turned my head with a confused brow up. "Tea," Subaru proceeded to glomp me. "I was lonely waiting for you to come to bed."

"Get off of meee," attempting to push her off with one hand, I quickly gulped down my dinner.

"Oh my, it looks like you two couples are enjoying yourselves." The four of us looked up to see the mistress of the mansion with a smug look on her face.

"We're not a couple!" Sakuya and I shouted.

"Strongly denying it is the same as strongly admitting it." Remilia looked at me with playful scarlet eyes, "are you ready to fight?"

I felt very pressured and swallowed the lump in my throat, "yeah, sure." I gave Sakuya the now empty bowl, and duel wield Cross Mirage, "let's start."

"I'm joining too!" Subaru rose her hand in enthusiasm.

"Oh, this shall be fun," the vampire smirked. "Dark Sign 'Scarlet Netherworld'," she coolly said. Several circular rows of scarlet, rain-like danmaku surrounded her and showered down throughout the whole area.

Subaru and I jumped to the side to avoid the incoming attack. I floated up to get a better position to shoot at her. "Eh? I didn't know you could fly," my partner said in awe.

I turned my head to look at her and said in disbelief, "What? You can't?"

"Ahaha, and I'm mostly a hand-to-hand combat mage," she sheepishly said.

"Why did you even bother to- OW!" several pairs of danmaku hit me.

"Pay attention you two, or you'll get killed," the vampire grinned, revealing her sharp white teeth. "The night is young," she swiftly flew over to me. "So don't die on me so soon."

"Whao!" I jerked my head to the side. Feeling her long nails graze my cheek, blood trickled down and dripped off my chin.

"Tea! You okay?" Subaru shouted as Remilia lifted a hand up and blood-red energy started to form at her palm.

Quickly flying to Subaru I whispered, "use Wing Road if you can't fly."

"Got it."

"Yeah, use it now," I quickly said as I flew up.

"Divine Spear 'Spear of the Gungnir'!" A large amount of red energy in a form of a spear was flung at us, well more like at Subaru.

"Wing Road!" She quickly glided through the magic path just in time to feel bits of the crushed ground hitting her back.

The vampire held out her hand and said, "Red Magic." She released a swarm of red bullets and larger auburn orbs, causing the sky to be stained scarlet. "Don't you agree the moon looks beautiful with this crimson air?"

"Probably, if we weren't in the middle of being slaughtered!" I almost squeaked while furiously dodging the danmaku.

"It's so pretty," a certain skater said in a dreamy state as her rollerblades guided her through the transparent road.

"How are you avoiding those little orbs so easily?"

"I have been training with her for a while now," a voice came from her rollerblades. "I am Mach Caliber, Subaru's device. Even in her unconscious state, we can still perform this. Caliber Shot." They sped up to the unamused looking mistress and performed kick-and-punch combo.

"Wow, I have to admit," Remilia said as she blocked the attacks with a spear smaller than the previous one, "you're seemingly stronger than China. Maybe you should be my gatekeeper instead."

"Mistress," the youkai whined. "I'm not that bad."

"You sleep on duty," Sakuya interjected.

"But hardly anyone comes over to the mansion."

"What about the black-white magician?"

"Not my fault she Master Sparks me."

"Uh-huh."

Being distracted by their conversation, I didn't notice a barrage of bullets were aiming at me until Subaru rammed right into me and glided off through them with me in her arms. "How do we always end up in this position?" I asked her dryly.

"Because of love," Remilia shouted.

"I'm glad you agree vampire kid!" Subaru shouted back at out attacker.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Just like Vita!"

"I need to meet her!"

"You soon will... I hope!"

"Will you two shut up?" I yelled. "Aren't we suppose to be fighting?"

"Indeed we are," the vampire smirked. "Midnight Sign 'Bad Lady Scramble'!" A spiral of red light followed her as she dove towards us while spinning.

I pointed Cross Mirage at her, "Shoot Barret!" Little balls of orange energy shot out, but was quickly proved ineffective seeing that she easily pierced through them. "Oh my damn," I clung onto Subaru very tightly as she sped off to avoid the incoming vampire missile.

"Ehehe, I love it when we fight together," the purple haired girl chuckled.

"..." _Perhaps I do too..._ I looked over at the vampire who was holding her ground. Red magic seemed to be gathering behind her. Using that chance I once again pointed Cross Mirage at her and concentrated all my mana around me.

"Whatcha' doing Tea?"

"I don't know, whatever comes to mind. Just keep dodging at what ever she throws at us."

As if on queue, the mistress materialized six spears of condensed scarlet magic and shouted, "Demon's Dinner Fork!" She elegantly crouched down with one hand on the floor and her other arm to the side, parallel to the ground as the spears came rushing towards us from behind her.

"Gyah!" my partner and I grimaced as one of the spears hit us in the chest, and a few other grazing our arms and cheeks.

I closed my eyes to keep my concentration. I could feel my magic floating around the two of us in a form of spheres. I turned my body to the front and lifted up my arms. Opening my eyes at our opponent who was getting ready for another spell, I simultaneously swung my arms down to form an 'X' and called out, "Cross Fire Shot." With that signal, the spheres floated at their target.

At the same time, the kid mistress rushed at us at an incredible speed and smugly said, "Scarlet Sign 'Red the Nightless Castle'." A red aura surrounded her, engulfing everything around her, including us for she was right next to us. "Ah, you still got a long way to go kids," she smirked before sending out her full power, causing us to be lifted up in the air with great force from the aura. "Your teamwork is very good for a newbie," was the last thing I heard before I blanked out with the vision of red mist.


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Edited and re-posted: 93/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate POV<strong>

_Ugh, my whole body is sore. Where am I?_ I turned to my side and opened my eyes to look out the stain glass windows. It didn't look like there was any sky. "That's right, we're in the underground... and Cirno sucked us in her ice tornado..." I sat up and looked around for my cute little guardian, but found no one. _Where's Vita-chan?_

"She is currently outside along with Cirno." I turned to the door where a wisteria-haired girl wearing a blue shirt with yellow heart buttons and a pink skirt with faint flower patterns, was standing.

_How did she know?_ I looked at the wisteria-haired girl in disbelief.

"I am Komeiji Satori." She pointed to a red eye that was positioned over her heart, "I have the ability to read people's hearts and minds. Yes, according to my ability and as my name implies, I'm a satori. It's nice to meet you Hayate. The wolf demon you are looking for is currently at the Remains of Blazing Hell, which is located further that way," she pointed to the direction. "He seems to be avoiding you."

"Just like Vita-chan at first," I smirked. "We'll get him," I turned my head to look at my floating tome, "right Tome of the Night Sky?" I received a nod in reply.

"She says yes Meister Hayate."

"So you can talk," I looked at my tome in awe.

"I could only think now. I can talk if I revert to my original form," the satori continued to speak for the Tome of the Night Sky.

"Can you do that now? Revert to your original form I mean."

"No, at least not until all the Wolkenritter gather. Even though I'm not in my original form, I will still continue to protect you."

"You're a good kid Tome of the Night Sky," I hugged the tome.

"She's blushing," Satori informed.

"Good," I kissed the book.

"And now she fainted," the book plopped down on my lap. "I'll take you to Vita," she walked out the door with me following. "Yes, there are so many animals here," she agreed to the statement in my head. There were cats, dogs, and birds everywhere. "Since I can read other's hearts, I could easily understand every single one of them. They somehow got attached to me." She led me through the living loom and outside where Vita was fighting with Cirno.

"Shouldn't you get out of here?" my little guardian swung at the fairy with Graf Eisen in hammerform.

"Why should Eye?"

"You will die," if you go where I'm going."

"Why?"

My guardian face-palmed herself, "it's hot down there."

"And?"

"You're an ice fairy."

"So? Why does everyone keep saying ice fairy, Eye know Eye'm the strongest ice fairy in the whole universe."

"You'll melt into a puddle of water!"

"No Eye won't. Eye'm the strongest. Eye will freeze the flames of Hell."

"...I'm leaving," with that said, she walked through the grassy field and to a barren field, slowly getting smaller.

"Nooo, Vita-chan, why you leave me?" I dramatically fell down.

"Eye know right?" the fairy flew to me. "How can she just leave like that?"

"Cirno," I looked at her with teary eyes. "Let's go after her," I got up with determination.

"Yes, let's go!"

"Um, you two?" We looked over at the satori. "I really don't recommend anyone going over there, especially a human and an ice fairy."

"But I-"

"Hm, but I don't think it's a problem," she pointed to my shoulder. "If I remember correctly, a human magician can down here with dolls like that one."

"Shanghai~" I looked at my should to see Alice's doll.

"Shanghai, you came!" I squealed and gave her a crushing hug.

"Shanghai~"

"She said 'I'm here to help you since my master is off doing who knows what.'" Satori informed.

"Ahhh," I squealed again. "Thank you Shanghai! When did you get here though?"

"Around when you and that chibi guardian got engulfed by the ice tornado," the wisteria-haired girl translated.

"Where's Alice?"

"Above ground with Marisa somewhere."

"Let's go!" I ran to the direction Vita went. "Wow, I could feel the heat coming from over there. Are you going to be okay Cirno? Shanghai?" The doll gave me a nod and drifted towards my now floating tome.

"Eye shall be perfectly fineeee," the fairy drowsily said. "Oh no, Eye," her breath was slowing down, "Eye...Eye..."

"Cirno!" I ran to the fallen ice fairy. "Cirno! You're going to be okay," I sniffled.

"Ah, it was nice meeting you Hayate," she weakly said.

I grasped her hands, "Cirno. You-you can't die, not now, not ever."

"Ah, you truly are a good friend...doll," she face Shanghai, "take good care of her for me..."

"Cirno! Cirnooooo!" tears streamed down from my eyes as I bumped my forehead against hers. "You were a good fairy, the strongest of them all, thank you, just thank you."

"What the hell is going on?" I looked behind me to see Vita with her arms crossed. She looked over at the fallen fairy, "that idiot's still alive, just sleeping."

"Eye'm not an idiot," the fairy mumble.

"Eye know, Eye just wanted to do that for once in my life," I grinned while wiping my tears.

"Quit saying 'Eye' instead of 'I'! Why did you even do that dramatic talk if you already knew?" she shouted.

"But you were about to leave me behind. And Eye know that you care about Cirno enough to come back if she's dying," I looked at my guardian innocently.

"No I don't care about her! And quit using 'Eye'!"

"Satori, can you please tell me how she really feels?"

"I'm gonna smack that fairy once she wakes up. How dare she makes me worry," the satori replied, causing me to look at Vita with a smirk on my lips.

"Shut up!" she became as red as her clothes. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming~" I turned to Satori, "thank you for taking care of us while we were passed out."

"You're welcome, just be careful over there. I'll take care of this fairy until you return. And if you meet a twin-tailed nekomata errr, actually a kasha with a white wheelbarrow, tell her that I gave you permission to go down there. Here name is Orin. She should be with a hell raven named Utsuho. They're both my pets so don't worry about them."

"Thanks Satorin!" I managed to say before being pulled down by my guardian. "Whew, it's hot over here."

"Well we are at Hell of Blazing Fires. And on top of that, YOU'RE CLINGING ONTO ME!"

"But I feel safer with you in my arms since there are many evil spirit here," I nuzzled my chin on her head. "Right Tome of the Night Sky?" I received a nod from the tome next to my head.

"Rawr!" she tried to escaped my hold as we continued through the long burning pathway.

"Shanghai~" the little doll protected my tome from incoming spirits, while Vita did the same for me.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a cat."

"Meow," a Chen, cat version, doppelganger with red eyes showed up a few feet in front of us. "Your corpses would look delicious," she then transformed to her human form. A pair of black cat ears were on her head. Her long red hair braided in twin pigtails with a pair of black ribbons on each side. Twins tails peeked out from underneath her black and green decorated dress.

"Oh my," I clung on tighter to my guardian. "You must be Orin."

"Yes, and you two are?" she licked her lips. I swear, I think I heard her add, "delicious looking human." Vita must have heard it too since she readied Graf Eisen just in case.

"Hayate," I pointed to myself. "Vita," I then pointed to the mallet user who was tensed up even more. "Your master Satori told us to tell you that she gave us permission to go down here."

"Ah, Satori-sama," the kasha stopped licking her lips and started to look friendly. "For what reason would a human have to be down here."

"I'm here to look for some like her," I nuzzled my chin on Vita's head.

"A wolf demon by the name of Zafira," the chibi guardian said, with her eyes locked on the kasha.

"Ah him? He's currently in hiding," the youkai pointed behind her. "Says that he's afraid of the new master. At first I thought he was talking about Satori-sama, but then realized that he's been here for eleven years."

I looked at her in horror than faced my body pillow. "Vita-chan did I scare you when we first met?"

"Maybe," she whispered. "Even though our memories get wiped clean when our master dies, us Wolkenritters get bits and pieces of what happened... None of the memories were good..."

"Vita-chan," I sniffled. "I already told you that I we were all going to be family. Zafira!" I shouted. "Get your ass over here! We're going to be a family you hear?" Silence was all I got.

"That's your goal?" the Kasha asked, which I nodded in response. "If a family is all you want, then I don't see why that wolf is avoiding you. It's like you being Satori-sama, she took me and Okuu in and now we're all family."

"I'm a new master, so they wouldn't know much about me."

"Orin, what's taking you so long?" A girl with long brown hair with a large green ribbon atop of her head, flew to her friend with her raven wings, which aloft her white cape. She wore a short green skirt, and a white short-sleeved shirt with what looked like a red eye in the middle. Attached to her right arm was something that resembled a nuclear rod. "They are?"

"Hayate and Vita, family of Zafira," Orin simply said. "That's Utsuho, but I call her Okuu," she informed us.

"Yay, that guy won't be lonely anymore," the newcomer waved her arms up and down, causing her cape to flutter even more, revealing a universe pattern on the interior. "He's sleeping right now though."

"Okuu, go take them to him since he refuses to come back to meet them."

"Okay! Follow me!" the hell raven flew aimlessly through the blazing fires of former Hell.

"So Utsuho, what do you do here?" I asked the seemingly carefree raven.

"I manage the temperature here by either opening the skylight above the courtyard here to lower the temperature, or feed the fires with the corpses Orin brings."

"So that's what happens to dead people in here," I dryly said.

"What other way would be better?"

"...good point."

"Ah there he is," the youkai pointed to a blue wolf running deeper into the flames.

"Zafira!" I shouted. "Oh no you don't! Let's go Vita-chan!" I flew/dragged the little Wolkenritter to the direction my soon to be wolfy ran.

"Oh my gosh, Zafira stop running!" Vita yelled through the crackling flames. "She will bawl like a baby if you don't let her catch you."

"I don't cry! Only if my friends are hurting. That includes you and the other Wolkenritter." I looked at the Book of Darkness, "go do your thing and stop him like you did to Vita-chan, please." I received a nod and the tome rammed right against his head.

"Ow, ow, ow," the demon wolf stopped to rub his head.

"Ha! You got the same treatment as I did," Vita pointed at him.

"Vita-chan, you were spying on us and ran away, Book of Darkness just wanted you to stop," I teasingly said.

"...damn you book," he glared at the tomb now floating next to Shanghai. They seemed to be having a conversation of their own, consisting of nods and 'Shanghais'.

"Mistress Hayate, am I correct?" the wolf timidly asked.

"It's Hayate, don't give me a title please," I knelt down next to him. "You shall be my wolfy."

"What?"

"Get used to it. Our master is dumb, but kind," Vita waved.

"Eye'm not dumb, Eye'm just genuinely awesome."

"Hayate, quit using 'Eye' instead of 'I'."

"But Eye like to use 'Eye'."

"Hayate..."

"Fine fine. A-hem, Zafira," I turned to the wolf, "though I maybe like this, I am perfectly normal. I guess since I'm your master, you can never escape me." I head him gulp down the air stuck in his throat.

"That just means we'll be a family, along with the other once we find them," my little guardian translated.

"That is what I said Vita-chan," I hugged the mallet user with all my might. "Doggy, come here."

"Uh, I don't do hugs," he stayed in his spot. "But thank you for not looking at us differently, knowing what we can do and the fact that we could kill you if the pages in the book are not filled."

"No problem, I know for sure that this little bundle of joy," I pointed at Vita, earning a scowl, "you, Shamal, and probably the other Wolkenritter, don't want to fight anymore. Beside," I smirked, "I won't die from something like that. I did swear that I would find all of you and break the chains that bind you to your never ending fate. That includes my death, bwahahaha!"

"Is that even possible?"

"I dunno, I mean yes it is. I will make it possible."

"Then Mistress Hayate," he bowed. "I am in your care, and will do anything to protect you."

"Ahaha like I said, don't give me a title, or else," I pulled out a pink frilly ribbon from my bag.

"U-understood, Hayate."

"Good."

**Teana POV**

"Mm," I rolled to my side and opened my eyes to see the familiar room of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, "ah that's right, that vampire sure got us good." I got up, only to be held down by something, or someone. I looked down a smiled at the purple-haired skater, "such an clingy person."

"It's love I tell you," I turned to the door to see a smirking Remilia.

"Shut up," I sighed and pried the sleeping girl off of me.

"So when did it start?"

"I never expected you to ask about anything related to...love."

"Hey, I have lived for over five hundred years. And I have seen the somewhat same interaction between my two of my servants. So you want to talk about anything?"

"You're a weird vampire."

"I try to have a variety of personalities. Come," she gestured. "Let's talk out in the balcony." I sighed and followed her.

"Here you go," Sakuya placed a teacup in front of me and her mistress. The one served to the vampire was noticeably red.

As if she knew what I was thinking, Remilia said, "it has blood in it. Blood make this tea so much sweeter."

"I should have expected something like that," I dryly said. "So what is it that you called me out here for?"

"Hm?" she took a sip of her tea and looked at me. Her scarlet eyes seemed to be searching for something in me. "Trust your instincts and don't think too much. Ah, and remember your dreams."

I looked at her in confusion, "Wha?"

"I hope you remember this conversation in the future," she closed her eyes. "Remember, this is reality, not an illusion. You humans live a short life, don't go forgetting the moments you enjoy."

"...what?"

The vampire sighed, "just enjoy your short life to the fullest and don't forget the experiences that you have and will go through."

"Thank you for that advice," I said uncertainly, "but I highly doubt I will forget anything about this world."

"Mmm, we'll see about that."

_That chibi vampire is so weird. But I guess I should take her advice._

"Behind you."

"Huh- gyah!"

"Tea, I wanted to wake up by your side," a certain skater nuzzled against my back. "Ne-ne, Remilia, I've heard from Sakuya that you can see people's fates?" She received a nod from the vampire. "Can you tell me mine and Tea's?"

The mistress looked at me and smirked, "well human, come with me and we'll talk about it."

I stared at their backs as they retreated back in the mansion. "Oh no," I dramatically said to myself.

"Something wrong?" the maid asked.

"I'm doomed."

"So you and Subaru have mutual feelings?"

"I hope so- I mean I don't know?" I shifted my eyes. "I could tell you and Meiling have mutual feelings, but I don't know if Subaru and I have the same one."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sakuya pouted.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I whistled.

"Ehhh?" she rose an eyebrow. "Whatever. So are you taking it easy today?"

"Yup. I still feel sore from your chibi mistress."

"I think it's because a new moon will come soon that she can't really control her powers very well. Then again, it's really useful when trying to subdued imouto-sama."

"Can Flandre really leave nothing left of her victim?" I shuddered.

"Yup. You should have seen all the fairy maids she killed... but what's the point since not a trace was left behind." A cold breeze passed by me despite it being summer.

**Fate POV**

_Where are we?_ I looked around the little house consisting of a small kitchen, a table, a shelf with some books and what I'm lying on now, a bed. Turning to my left, I saw that Alicia was being used as a body pillow by Nanoha. I chuckled at the sight, "this is so adorable."

"It is indeed," an all to familiar voice came from the entrance, followed by camera shutters.

"Aya," I deeply sighed. "You better have a good reason for being here."

"I, the pure and Honest Shameimaru always has a good reason for being where I am."

"..."

"What? No applause? Fine," she huffed. "Well anyways, Arf is no longer in this world. I over heard her talking to a mountain cat youkai. Something about going back to Mid-Childa."

"Mountain youkai that Arf would know..." I tapped my chin, "...Linith?"

"Yeah, that was her name. Apparently she was a familiar, but died then got reincarnated here in Gensokyo." She ran past me and started taking more pictures, "such a cute daughter you and Nanoha have."

"Aya," I said in a stern voice.

"The pure and honest Shameimaru will not fail you again!" she saluted and sped out of the house.

"Again, she says..."

"That tengu can never slow down," a voice dryly said from the door. I looked at the familiar woman wearing a unique hat. "Hello Fate. I have someone who would love to meet you," she gestured for someone to come in. "...get in here already," she walked out to dragged the person in.

"Hello Fate, it's nice to meet you again," my ex-caretaker greeted with a smile.

"Y-y-you ha-have be-been here the wh-whole time?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yup, and you still haven't gotten over your stuttering habit."

"Bu-bu-but y-y-you..."

"Fate you're going to wake up your wife and kid."

"What? But that's Nanoha and nee-chan."

"I know, Nanoha is your wife and Alicia is no longer your older sister. If I recall correctly, you have always talked about marrying Nanoha," she smirked. "You wanted to wear a tux and wait at the alter for her to walk down the aisle in a pure white wedding dress. Let me see, I think your vow went like this. Nanoha, my darling angel, at times you can be such a de-"

"Okay- okay- okay already," I clamped Linith's mouth shut. "I was a kid back then," I practically squeaked.

"Aw, I wanted to hear that vow." I froze at Nanoha's voice. "Right Alicia-chan?"

"I want to hear Fate-mama's vow," my kid sister replied.

"Nyuuu," I squealed while shaking my head.

"I see why you love them," Keine said with a hint of amusement.

"Sensei," Alicia called for her attention. "Is it okay if I go back with Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama back to their world?"

The teacher sniffled, "I knew that one day you would have to go but...but," she wiped her tears. "I never knew it was going to be this soon."

"Sensei," Alicia jumped out of bed and ran to give Keine a tight hug. "I will never forget your kindness."

"Alicia," the teacher returned to hug with equal strength.

"Nyahaha, don't say your goodbyes now," Nanoha chuckled nervously. "We still have things to do here, at least Hayate does. We can't even go back yet without Yukari's help. I do want to get married to Fate-chan soon thought," she looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Kyu~" I clenched my heart. _So, adorable._ "Nanoha, this is Linith, she was practically my second mother back then." I turned to the mountain cat, "why didn't you, I don't know, inform me about you being here? I thought you died protecting me..."

"I did," she gave me a pat on the head. "I just had strong attachments to the world of the living that I became a youkai. And just by luck, I happened to be this world to watch over you."

"Are you the one whose eyes I feel on me?" Alicia asked timidly after breaking her embrace with the teacher.

"I didn't do a good job keeping my presence hidden, huh?" Linith sheepishly smiled.

"Why you run away whenever I try to get you?"

"I don't know," her midnight blue eyes shifted from side-to-side. "I guess it was the same reason I didn't talk to Fate after all these years?"

"I see," her face fell. "Ne-ne," Alicia waved her hands at me, "tell me how you and Nanoha-mama met."

"...no," I quickly shook my head.

"If you won't tell her, I will," Linith grinned.

"You wouldn't," I stared at her.

"I would. I will also mention your vow to Nanoha."

"...fine," as much as I loved Linith, I push her out the door so she wouldn't interrupt. Keine followed her out the door saying that she needed to get ready for classes and that Alicia can take the day off. "So it was at a river somewhere back in the outside world. I was sitting and looking at the water blankly. Then all of a sudden, a chestnut haired girl with a cheerful smile came up to me and pushed me in the river."

"Hey! I did not do that," Nanoha objected.

"Are you sure? Are you really sure?" I asked teasingly.

"Mmph."

"Fine, fine, she did not push me into the river. Well anyways," I looked tenderly into her slate blue orbs, "Nanoha here declared that she was going to be my first friend, with such vigor too," I chuckled. "Soon after that, onee-chan came along and got Nanoha to declare that she would protect me from anything."

"Nanoha-mama did?"

"Yup, but more like comforting me. She would come everyday. I... I really enjoyed her company, she filled up the empty spot in my heart. Shortly before we got separated, I realized I was in love. And as crazy as it sounds, I was right when she Starlight Breaker me."

"...seriously? How... why did I even do that in the first place?" Nanoha asked dryly.

"Um, honestly I'm not sure. I think it was sometime after you found out I could use magic and that Raising Heart reacted to you after I gave her to you. I actually never knew she was a device. Same with when you gave me Bardiche," I held up my gloved hand. "Thanks to Bardiche, I was able to control my magic."

"So why did I Starlight Breaker you?"

"...uhhh..."

"Don't make me Starlight Breaker you again," she threateningly held up her jewel.

"You wouldn't," I said dryly.

"I love you that much," she smiled.

I sighed in defeat, "fine. It was because I ran away without saying anything to either you or onee-chan." She gave me a look to keep going. "Because you found out I was a product of science and magic, I was afraid that you wouldn't hang around me anymore."

"Fate-chan..." she gave me an angry look and then softened her eyes.

"Uh-oh, I know that look," I dryly said.

"Good, then get ready." Nanoha took out her device, "Raising Heart, please."

"Yes, master. Standby, ready," the ruby sphere chimed and changed Nanoha into her barrier jacket. "Canon Mode."

"Bardiche," I squeaked.

"Yes sir," my device responded, changing me to my barrier jacket. "I really think you should explain first though."

"Too late she's already charging! Sonic Move!" I dashed as faraway from the human village as I could.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard her shout. "Flier Fin! Flash Move!"

"Oh noes," I twitched as we were currently over the bamboo forest, a good distant from the human village.

"Starlight Breaker!" A wave of magenta light engulfed me.

Out in the distance I heard a certain crow tengu talking to Alicia saying, "here, take some pictures of your mamas."

"Okay!" she replied happily.

"You should also help write this article too."

"Can I really?"

"Yup!"

"Yay! Let's go now."

"Alright! The pure and honest Shameimaru is off with her mini-assistant!" The sound of fluttering wings indicated that she had left.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha flew to my limp body hanging from a bamboo tree. "I'm pretty sure I did that to you before for the same reason as I did just now." She placed a hand on my cheek and lifted my head up so I could face her. "I don't care, you are you. The same Fate-chan I have always known. And I was angry because I felt as if you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"Ahaha," I nervously laughed. "Yeah, that was the exact same thing you said back then."

"And you didn't learn from that?"

"Uhhh... nooo?" I gave her an innocent grin.

She sighed and held out her arms, "hug."

"Yay!" I pounced on her and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"You are just like your sister," she chuckled as we headed to Youkai Mountain to find her.

"Here we are," we entered Aya's home where certain white wolf tengu was editing papers. "Hey Momiji, do you know where Aya is?"

"She went to Higan," the wolf tengu place her pen down.

"Where's Alicia?"

"With her I believe. They left right after writing this article," she lifted up a newspaper titled 'How Our Residential Human First Meet Her Lover.'It had every single bit information I told Nanoha and Alicia.

"I like this article," Nanoha pointed to a picture of the three of us sleeping in bed and read from the caption, "Doesn't this make you want to go 'awww' in such a gushy voice? The Takamachi family, this is as sweet as it gets. Here you have Fate on one side and Nanoha on the other, with little Alicia right in the middle being used as a hot water bottle by her two mamas."

"I guess that tengu really is good for something. I need to ask her for a copy of this picture... wait a moment... did you say Higan?" I looked at the wolf with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"W-why would she do that?"

"Alicia wanted to go there."

"Was my expectations too high?" I mumbled as I dashed out with Nanoha worriedly following.


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Edited and re-posted: 93/12_

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate POV<strong>

"I thank you once again for taking care of us," I bowed to show my gratitude. "Come on, you too Vita-chan, Zafira."

"No worries," Satori waved. "We rarely get any visitors here anyway."

"Ahaha, I would suspect that to be true. By the way, where is Yuugi? I completely forgot about that oni."

"I think she said something about going to the surface."

"Ah okay, thanks again." I bowed again and started walking away with Vita, Zafira, and Cirno, who was resting on the demon wolf's back. _Hopefully we will see each other again, Satorin._

"Yeah, sure if you ever come back to Gensokyo. You all are welcomed here anytime." I chuckled, somehow knowing she would respond like that.

"Hey Hayate," the little redhead tugged on my shirt. "Do you have any idea where to look now?"

"Hm? Honestly, I have no idea. I remember hearing from Alice that you all have a link. Right Shanghai?" I turned to the floating doll.

"Shanghai~" she nodded.

"Ehehe, so adorable. So yeah, do you two have some sort of link that binds you four together?"

"Well, we could feel each other's presence when we're closer I guess," Zafira spoke out. "Finding each other's exact location is rather difficult, especially since we have been separated for nearly eleven years."

"Hm," I frowned.

"Sorry Mei- Hayate."

"Ah, whatever. They're still in this world aren't they?"

"Well I know Signum is here for sure, but I don't know about Shamal."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I don't feel her presence here in Gensokyo. Right Vita?"

"Yup," the shorter one of us conscious people agreed.

"Oh well, we'll find her eventually," I smirked. "After all, it's because of her Nanoha-chan, Teana-chan, and I are in Gensokyo. And because we're in Gensokyo, Nanoha-chan got to meet her long-lost love, Teana-chan got to visit her origins, and I got to meet you two. Like I said before, we're family now." We finally got out after what seemed like hours of walking through the Ancient City and more hours of going through the tunnel leading to the surface.

"Oh my gah, so tired," we all collapsed after we walked a few feet away from the hole.

"I can't believe it's already nighttime," Vita exasperatedly sighed.

"Yeah, but the view is nice. With no light pollution, you could easily see the stars here," I smiled, taking in the sight. "Hey Vita-chan, Zafira..."

"Yes?" they both responded.

"Do you like it here in Gensokyo?"

"Why do you ask Hayate?"

"Well... I don't want to take you two away from this place if you really like it here... and I definitely want to be back in my own world..."

"Hayate, you are our master," Vita said as she crawled over to me and looked me in the eye. "We, as your knights will follow you anywhere, and believe you will give us the best future possible."

"I agree with Vita," the blue wolf hummed. "It's not because of the bonds we are tied to you with from the Book of Darkness, but because of the way you are. As far as I could tell, you are so different from our previous masters. You don't have a commanding aura and..."

"You let us have a choice."

"You are a master worth serving," they simultaneously finished.

An overwhelming feeling of happiness took over me, "I'm-"

"Eye'm drowning in my own tears!" We all looked at the ice fairy who was spewing tears from her eyes like a faucet.

"Eh? C-cirno?"

"Eye am so moved by your kindness. First by taking care of me down there," she pointed to the hole. "And now that Eye hear about you and your knights," the fairy wiped her tears. "Eye want to be you apprentice," she bowed down.

"...EH?"

"Eye... Eye have to admit, you are the strongest when it comes to heart. Eye want to be your apprentice to be strong in every ways, not just strength and mental stuff."

"You truly are an idiot..." my little guardian deadpanned. "You even ruined an emotional moment..."

"Eye have no regrets!"

"...GAH!" Vita took her enlarged her hammer and smacked the poor fairy to the sky. "And don't come back!"

"Eye will be back!"

"Y-you didn't have to whack her that hard Vita-chan..." I stared off to the direction Cirno flew off to. "Vita-chan I know you love me, but...but that was just too cruel."

"She deserved that," the redhead grumbled. "Wait what? Who ever said I loved you?"

"Well, you kept mumbling, 'Hayate-sama I love you' over and over again in your sleep."

"That- you- I- GYAH!" Vita ran off.

"I was just teasing her..."

"Well, she isn't used to the feelings of affection," Zafira sighed and got up. "I will go look for her. Just stay here and rest. If anything happens, just shout and we will be at your side."

"Okay," I waved to my wolf guardian. "Aw, Vita-chan is just too cute. I just need to find Signum and Shamal, then figure out how to break the cruel fate they hold. That's going to be difficult, seeing that I have no know idea what I should do." The Tome of the Night Sky floated near my head along with Shanghai. "Do you know how?" It stayed silent, "Aw, I guess not. How about you Shanghai?" The doll shook her head. "Aw, okay then, I'll just have to find a way then..." I stopped all thought process when a huge shadow blocked the moonlight. "Oh my gwad," I stared the huge monster looming over me. I grabbed the Book of Darkness and the doll into a hug and rolled to the side just in time to avoid the bird like creature's beam attack coming from its yellow beak. Some of its yellow and orange feathers fluttered around in the air. "Vita-chan! Zafira!"

"Hayate!" they both shouted from the forest. The sound of them running through the bushes and trees were evident.

"Uwah!" I rolled to the side again as a talon stuck down.

"Don't you dare hurt our master!" a familiar mallet user sprung out with her weapon in hand.

"Steel Yoke," a muscular dark-skinned man with wolf ears and tail shouted as he followed Vita out of the forest. Dozens of large magical blades emerged from the ground, effectively trapping the creature under the slanted blades. "Go Vita."

"You don't even have to tell me!" The little guardian sprang up in the air and shouted, "Tödlichschlag!" With her mallet charged, she swung it down on the creature's head, breaking its horn in the process.

The yellow and orange creature spread its wings and broke the swords in the area. It flew up in the air. "Tch," the man leapt on the bird monster and did a punch and kick combo with his metal gauntlets and boots. He looked up, seeing that Vita had her hammer in Gigantform, he jumped up.

"Gigantschlag!" as Vita slammed the hammer down, the man landed on the hammer, as if to add more force. "Gotcha," she gave a toothy grin as the creature flattened and dissolved into dust.

"You okay Hayate?" the fighting duo asked as they ran up to me.

"Who are you?" I pointed to the unknown person with short, spiky white hair. He was wearing a blue sleeveless robe with a slit running on the side from the waist down to reveal his black pants. Two auburn belts were worn around his waist.

"I am Zafira," the man replied.

"Whaaa?" my jaw dropped. _This is Zaffy?_

"Bwahaha!" Vita was laughing and pounding the ground. "I knew our mistress wouldn't recognize you like that."

"Whatever," he glowed blue and morphed into a wolf. "My apologies Hayate. When I'm in combat mode, I am usually in my humanoid form."

"I see, I see," after closing my mouth, I ruffled his fur. "Let's go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I want to see if anyone of our outside friends are there."

"Shanghai~" Alice's doll floated out of my arms.

"Eh? You're leaving?" She nodded. "Will I ever see you again?" She nodded again and patted my head. "Shanghai!" I gave her a hug, "thank you for sticking with us."

**Normal POV**

"Gyahhh!" Teana's opponent ran around dodging her bullets.

"Meiling... I did say that you can block or attack back..." she dryly said as the youkai got hit by her shots.

"But my mistress ordered me to be a moving target," the gatekeeper whined.

"...Subaru!"

"Yes milady?" Teana's partner bowed.

"Make her attack ba- why are you calling me 'milady'?"

"Because, you are my lady."

"...You have been hanging around Sakuya too much."

"But milady, you are my world."

"...I have no more motivation to train any longer."

"Milady!" the orange-haired girl froze at that voice. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She slowly turned around to see Hayate holding a cup of tea. Sakuya was next to her smiling wryly.

"...good night peoples..."

"No wait milady!" the cyborg held onto the gunner's arm with her body. "Don't leave me milady."

"Then don't call me milady."

"Okay Tea."

"Well milady?" The brunette asked again, "would you like a cup of tea?"

"...sure, why not..." Teana took the cup from her friend's hands. "Where were you Hayate?"

"In the depts of Hell."

The gun user looked over at the maid, "is there a Hell in Gensokyo?"

"Not really Hell itself, but remains of it," Sakuya answered.

"Ah, I see... it's so likely she would go there at least once in her life..."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" the brunette retorted.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Teana rolled her eyes. "So who's the wolf?"

"This is Zaffy, my guardian beast. He was hiding in the blazing fires of former Hell."

"Nice to meet you, I am Zafira," the blue wolf bowed his head. "I have heard about you all from the Book of Darkness through telepathy."

Both Hayate and Teana gaped at the floating tome, "you can do that?"

"She says yes," Vita yawned. The outsiders stared at the Wolkenritters. "What?"

"We could just ask for the others' locations and find them quicker..."

"I highly doubt they would tell you though."

"But they would tell you, right?"

"I'm pretty sure they know you're with me along with Zafira..." She turned to the Book of Darkness, "oh is that so? Wow, that is very interesting... Eh? Ah, okay."

"What was that Vita-chan?" Hayate asked with curiosity.

"Oh just some very amusing news that's all. Right Zafira?"

The wolf nodded, "I never expected her of all people to be doing things like that."

"What is it?" their master shook them.

"Nanoha and Fate have to be here first before we tell," Zafira looked at the moon.

"Pfft, I think it would be more fun if we just told our master," Vita tried to hide her laughter. "Although she doesn't know who the last of us knights is it's just so- ahaha!"

"...I wasn't thinking about that though..."

"Bwahaha! Signum, I can't believe that she's- ahaha!"

"I think Vita is high," Teana whispered to her friend.

"I don't know," Hayate shook her head. "I hardly know any of the knights personally, especially this Signum who I have yet to meet."

"Si-Signum... is what you called... a serious... person," Vita said in between breaths. "And she's... she's... oh gwad I can't say... bwa-haha!"

"Hm, so it involves Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan?"

"Yes."

"And you won't tell me because?"

"I just want to see Signum in her position right now. So," the mallet user turned to the tome, "don't tell her we're coming... Good."

"Um, can I at least know if she will run away from me?"

"Nah, she won't."

"O-okay..."

The mistress of the mansion stared at the outsiders, mostly at the book. With a smirk on her face she chuckled rather gleefully under the moonlit sky. "I understand what you are talking about little Wolkenritter."

"Oi, you are the same height as me," Vita retorted. "You do agree it's pretty amusing, right?"

"To the point where I feel bad for the sword wielder."

"So should I tell my master and Signum?"

"No, it's more amusing if they didn't know."

"See Hayate, even the chibi vampire thinks the same as me. Let's hang out you vampire."

"Yes, let's. Sakuya, prepare something for our guests to eat and Meiling, get back to work," Remilia commanded as she led the little knight to the mansion.

"Yes mistress," the two mansion inhabitants responded.

"...Zafira," Hayate whined, "will you tell me?"

"I'm afraid not. If Signum or Vita finds out I told you," the demon wolf shivered.

"Awww, I guess I have to wait for the couple then..."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I wonder how Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan are doing though..."

_Meanwhile with Alicia..._

"Are you sure about this?" a crow tengu asked the human child, while carrying her over the Forest of Magic.

"Yeah, it is my path to take," Alicia stared off at the trees.

"Here we are. The Road to Reconsideration," Aya flew over the road where a field higanbana bloomed. "I can't believe I'm helping you do this," the tengu sighed.

"Sorry Aya, but I can't live in this world anymore. My time was up a long time ago."

"Is it okay for you to not tell your sister?"

"Heh, knowing her, she already figured it out and is trying to find us now." The duo reached the end of the deep red road, and now flew over a small wooded area. "Wow, these purple cherry blossom trees are so beautiful. Who knew that Muenzuka had something so lovely, yet so sorrowful."

"Yeah," the crow nodded in agreement and hurried to pass the area. _Shouldn't hang around here for too long, I could sense lots of youkai just waiting for something to eat._

"Ne Aya," Alicia then pointed down to a road where merchant stands were set up. "Can we stop by there?"

"Hm? And here I thought you wanted to hurry over to Higan," the tengu said in a teasing manner.

"I want to get something for my cute little sister."

"Alrighty then," Aya landed them on the ground of the Road to Liminality.

"Hm," the blonde picked up a pair of dark blue ribbons and a bunny plushie. "Perfect for their child."

"Whose child?"

"Imouto-chan and Nanoha-chan's."

"I thought you were their child..."

"I won't be any longer. There is already a child waiting for them with one of Hayate's guardians."

"How do you know all these things?"

"Being a spirit can do wonders."

"That's why you didn't seem quite human, but how did you even get in this world and age like a human?"

"Hm, I think Yukari sent me to this world right after I died. I asked Shikieiki-san to let me be a spirit, but live as a human until these events happen. I at least wanted my sister to be with the one she loves before I leave."

"I never knew the Yama would actually do that," Aya said dryly. "She usually just does her judgement and moves on to the next person."

"She's a scary person... but cute at the same time."

"Oh how Shikieki would cry because of that last comment."

"Perhaps she will," the blonde paid for the items and continued down the path to a mist covered river, the Sanzu River.

"By the way, how is it possible for them to have a child? My reporter's curiosity is killing me."

"This is Gensokyo, anything could happen."

"That is a very good point, but it seems too... I don't know, off..."

"Well, she's actually suppose to be my reincarnate. So yeah, she is technically me, but as her individual self."

"Ah, that makes more sense."

"Yup...3, 2, 1..."

"Onee-chan!"

The little girl turned around to see her exasperated sister. "Imouto-chan," a soft smile greeted her sister.

"Onee-chan," the younger sister was close to tears as she choked on her words. "Why... why didn't you-" she was stopped by a soft pat on her head.

"My dear little imouto-chan, I don't want you to spend any moment crying, at least not for a longer time than needed."

"But," Fate sniffled. "Just when I finally got to see you again."

Alicia sighed and glanced at Nanoha, "but at least you have Nanoha-chan to be with you now. Right?"

"You're leaving us Alicia-chan?" Nanoha teared up.

"Oh my, not you too," the little girl dryly said. "Nanoha-chan, please take care of my little sister, like you promised before."

The Takamachi thought back to the dream she had a couple of days ago, "of course Alicia-chan." She wiped her eyes, "I'll will never break a promise, especially when it involves Fate-chan."

"So you remember?"

Shaking her head Nanoha replied, "not really, I've only seen things through dreams, it's very vague."

"Ah, it's a miracle how you have been hanging around with her this whole time," Alicia chuckled. "Ah," she looked passed her two childhood friends to see a woman carrying a scythe with a wispy end. "Hello Komachi," she greeted the amaranth-haired woman.

"Yo Alicia," the shinigami approached the group as her white dress with a blue vest swayed from walking. "Didn't expect you to be here so soon," her red eyes showed concerned.

"Well, I did promise Shikieiki-san that I would come back as soon as I was done with my business. I hope you're not slacking off Komachi."

"Pshh, what make you think I was slacking off?" the shinigami chuckled nervously. "Beside," she cleared her throat. "I was after these two," she nodded her head to Fate and Nanoha, causing her two small ponytails to bounce. "You two aren't planning on getting yourselves killed are you?"

"No they aren't," the girl held her hand up, stopping her sister from answering. "They're just here to see me off."

"You are an evil little kid you know?"

"I love them that much," she smirked. "And technically, I'm the same age as them."

"I don't get it, what do you mean onee-chan?" the younger twin choked out.

"I am just a spirit to guide you to Nanoha-chan. I begged the Yama to let me stay in this world until that day happens."

"Fate-chan..." the chestnut-haired girl whispered as she comforted her girlfriend. "Why don't you see your sister off with a smile?"

Biting her bottom lip to stop from trembling, the blonde ran up to her sister and gave her a tight hug. "I'll never forget you onee-chan. Thank you," her shaking form was clearly visible.

"There, there, here," the kid took out the items she bought earlier. "You'll know who to give these to later," Alicia gave a smile aimed at Aya. "Tell them later Aya, but please keep it to a minimum."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," the crow tengu smirked. "When they find out, all of Gensokyo will know."

"Good, now I have to get going now, so one last group hug from my 'parents'?" she held up her arms. Her sister immediately clung onto her and Nanoha followed.

"Ah, another photo would be appropriate," Aya took a picture of the trio. "I'll give it to you two later," with that said and done, the crow took off.

"Okay let go of me now," the little blonde flailed her arms around. "I shouldn't keep Shikieiki-san waiting." After her release, she walked over to the patiently waiting shinigami.

"You sure you're ready kid?" Komachi looked at her while climbing in her boat.

"Yup," following the woman in, Alicia turned to face the two humans. "Imouto-chan, Nanoha-chan, take care," with one last wave, she turned back to face her destination. _I really am going to miss you two, but I'll just watch over you two, whether it is here or back in the outside world..._

"Onee-chan," Fate softly said, watching as the boat got smaller and smaller across the sanzu river.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha pulled her significant other in a tight embrace. "It's okay," she whispered, brushing her companion's golden locks with her hand.

"Onee-chan, Nanoha, thank you," Fate rested her head on Nanoha's shoulder as she let the rest of her tears fall down.

After awhile, the sun started to set, or at least that's what it felt like to the couple. "Come on Fate-chan, let's go," Nanoha pulled her lover up, supporting her. "Do you want to go to your place or the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

"Ah, back to the Tengu Village..." the blonde gave a weak smile.

"Okay then." The chestnut-haired girl took out her device, "Raising Heart, please."

"Yes, my master. Standby, ready." The jewel effectively changed her master in her barrier jacket.

"Bardi-"

"Oh no you don't," Nanoha cut Fate off. "Just hold onto me tightly."

"Eh?" confused crimson eyes stared at slate blue ones.

"Just depend on me at least once in a while, okay?"

"Thanks Nanoha," the taller one of them gave her a tight hug around the neck.

"Nyahaha, I will be your wing when you can't fly, so we can be together in the sky we love," Nanoha said as she picked up her up bridal style and flew up to the direction of the Tengu Village.

"You told me the exact same thing before."

"Oh did I? No wonder that phrase sounded familiar."

"Yeah, but it was before you could magic," the blonde chuckled. "I had absolutely no idea how you came up with that, but it makes perfect sense now though."

"I must have been psychic."

Fate stifled a laugh, "maybe."

"Hey, I can tell that in the future nothing will tear us apart, that we are together side-by-side no matter what happens."

"I know, because I'm never letting you go again."

"Is that so? What is you do manage to let go of me?"

"Then I will do everything in my power to get back to you. I promise," lifting her head up, Fate sealed the deal with a kiss under the moonlit, starry sky.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don not own MGLN and Touhou Project.  
><em>Self edited and re-posted: 92/12_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

"Fate-chan, you still awake?" I whispered to the shivering figure laying in my arms.

"U-un," she buried her face at the crook of my neck. "I just... I'm her copy... I should have been the one to have died back then. It was my fault..."

"Don't say that," I snapped.

"Eh?"

"I still don't remember what happened, but don't say that. Don't say that you should have died. Besides," I hugged her tighter. "I can't help but feel it's my fault."

"Nanoha..."

"So please, don't say anything like that," the tears flowed out. In my heart, it did feel that it was my fault that Alicia died. The nagging feeling wouldn't leave, but I still wish to know what happened, no matter how bad it feels, I have to know. It's not the feeling of not being forgiven, since Alicia showed a genuine smile before she left, but... I don't know... guilt maybe?

"Sorry, I won't say that again, and... thank you..."

"Mmm," I rubbed little circles against her back. "I'll always be here for you Fate-chan."

"Mmm," her hold on me weakened as she fell into a deep slumber.

"Yeah, I'll always be here," I held her tighter as I drifted off to my dream-world...

_"N-N-Nanoha," the oh so cute stutterer came from behind me._

_ "Fate-chan," I turned around to see a very timid blonde._

_ Her bangs covered her face as she looked down. With red ears she continued, "h-h-here." She handed me a red jewel attached to a black string, "I-I-I-I- you- um-"_

_ I smiled and took her hand in to mine, "thanks Fate-chan."_

_ "Y-y-y-you're w-w-welc-c-come."_

_ Taking the necklace, I wore it around my neck and took out a pair of black gloves. The right one had a triangular slot holding a golden object that fit it, "here you go Fate-chan."_

_ "E-e-eh?"_

_ "Here," I slipped on the gloves for her. "Nyahaha, I guess they're too big, but you'll grow into them," I grinned after seeing that the gloves were twice as big than her hands. "I knew I should have used my hands as a reference."_

_ "Th-th-thank y-you, Na-Na-Na-Na..." she was too flustered to speak._

_ "Mou, my name's not Nana, Fate-chan," I teased. "But you're welcome. I hope you like it."_

_ "I-I-I-I l-love it," her face was flushed, and tried to hide it by hugging me._

_ "Nyahaha, I love you too."_

_ "Eh?" shocked burgundy eyes looked at me. "B-but I di-didn't s-say a-anyth-thing about th-that."_

_ A grin crept up my face,"I could tell by the way you act Fate-chan," then feign hurt, "unless I'm wrong and that you don't love me either?"_

_ "N-no! I-I-" Taking a deep breath, she shouted, "I love you Takamachi Nanoha! I would love to spend the rest of my life with you!" The blonde gasped and quickly covered her mouth._

_ 'Ah, so cute,' I removed her hands from her mouth and replaced them with my lips. "When we get older, let's be wife and wife."_

_ "U-un," golden hair swayed in the wind as Fate nodded._

_ "Good, let's go play..."_

_Darkness filled my vision as another scene came up..._

_"Alicia-chan, are you okay?" I asked the older twin._

_ She was staring at the flowing stream in deep thought, "I think I'm going to end it all..."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Nanoha," she turned to me. "Always be with my sister, okay? I... I don't want her to get hurt anymore, especially because of me." My questioning look encouraged her to tell me more. "Nanoha, __you know how I have a weak body, right?" I nodded. "And also that by the use of magic and science, Fate was created." I nodded my head again. "You also told me she was made to find a cure for me." I nodded again. "__I found something else out, she was to be tested on, forced to my status of health... She's hurting,__" tears glistened as they ran down her face. "I don't want to be the cause, I want her to live without the pain."_

_ "Then what will you do?" I cautiously asked._

_ "... I'll end my life..."_

_ Time seemed to have stood still, "don't... don't do it Alicia-chan. You're still important to Fate-chan. Please, don't. I'll find a way to end Fate-chan's suffering, so please don't."_

_ "Nanoha-chan," she hugged me, "take good care of my sister," and pushed me in the stream. "It's because of you, that Fate is enjoying life and has a real smile. Bye Nanoha, it was fun hanging around you," with that said, she ran off._

_ I was stunned in the cold water, "no...no... Alicia-chan!" Darkness blanketed my vision. When I started to see things again, the sky was darkened and Fate was by my side. "Fate...chan...?" Her eyes were puffy. "Wh-what's the matter Fate-chan?"_

_ "I- you- thought- onee-chan- wahhh," she struggled with her words._

_ "Fate-chan," I wrapped my arms around her. 'Alicia... did you...?' "Calm down Fate-chan, and then tell me."_

_ "I don't know, onee-chan all of a sudden told me you got hurt and pushed me out of the house after telling me you were at the usual place. But- but she seemed to have a sad look. I thought you were severely injured."_

_ "Ah, I'm fine. Wait, where's Alicia-chan now?"_

_ "Uh, I think she's still at home."_

_ Bolting up I dragged her with me to her place. 'Please let it not be too late,' I silently hoped as I continued to drag a confused Fate. When we arrived, we heard argument happening from inside._

_ "You told me you made Fate to be a sister for me. Why can't she really be a part of our family?"_

_ "That thing will never be a part of our family. I only created her to find a cure for you."_

_ "But-"_

_ "Alicia," her voice was stern. "Go to your room."_

_ "No! She finally genuinely smiles for the first time. I don't want her to feel anymore pain. Ever since I knew that you were running experiments on her while I was away at school, I just- I don't want her to hurt anymore because of me. I'm suppose to be the older sister, and Fate is supposed to be my little sister, not... not a test subject."_

_ "Alicia, don't you know how hard it is for me already? I don't want to lose you."_

_ "But I don't want to lose Fate. She's my precious sister!"_

_ "No she's not, she's the key to your well-being."_

_ Not able to take it anymore, I materialized Raising Heart and smacked the door down, "Fate-chan is not an object."_

_ "Nanoha, Fate," Alicia looked at us in disbelief. "What are you two doing here?"_

_ "It's you," the lavender-haired woman narrowed her eyes at me. "So you are the one who has been putting ideas in my daughter's head."_

_ "Okaa-san, she has nothing to do with it."_

_ I gulped in fear, but I still kept my grip on Fate and Raising Heart, "Fate-chan is living along with Alicia-chan. Can you not just cherish the moments you have with them now?"_

_ "Are you saying that I should just give up on curing my daughter," she snapped._

_ "No, I am just saying that you should find another way, one where it does not pain anybody."_

_ "There is no other way! Before her life ends, I must have her cured!" A sudden flash of energy emitted from her and engulfed us in a white light and we were transported somewhere._

_ When I woke up, we were on a small asteroid-like structure. "Fate-chan! Alicia-chan!" I looked around the barren place._

_ "This is it," I flinched at that woman's voice. "Al-Hazard, who knew that both you and that thing are the keys to unlock it. I should thank you, but..."_

_ 'Oh no, this is bad. I need to find them,' I panicked as her cold eyes glanced at me. "Raising Heart."_

_ "Stand by ready," the jewel Fate gave me said. "Flier Fin, Flash mode." I dashed out of there, trying to get as far away from the woman as quickly as I could. Everything else was a blank..._

_ When I came to my senses, Alicia was in a pool of blood at my feet. Raising Heart was in Canon Mode, being gripped tightly in my hands. I dropped Raising Heart and held my head down, "Alicia-chan... I'm so sorry..."_

My eyes widened, breath increasing by the second, _I couldn't stop her. I... I killed her..._ I looked over to silently sleeping Fate. _I'm so sorry,_ tears welled up, _I'm so sorry Fate-chan for taking away your sister's life. How... just how is it that you don't blame me now?_

"Mm, Nanoha?" the blonde sleepily looked at me. "What's wrong?" Tiredly lifting her arm up, she wiped the tears that unknowingly came down, "tell me."

"I...I..."

"If it's about Alicia, don't worry about it."

"Eh?"

"Tell me, what did you dream about?" Fate sat up and pulled me into an embrace. "I will always be here for you no matter what, so tell me."

"I-I... Well I dreamt about when we exchanged Raising Heart and Bardiche," I cheerfully said to avoid the other half of my dream. "You were so cute when you kept stuttering."

"O-oi, I-I-I wa-wasn't st-st-stut-t-tering."

"Old habits never die. You're stuttering now," a grin form upon my lips.

"Mmm," she pouted oh so cutely. "But seriously," serious burgundy eyes looked at me. "I know that wouldn't make you sad."

_Ah, she could read me like a book._ "...I... I killed Alicia-chan, didn't I?"

"..."

"Heh, I did," I tore my eyes away from her and looked down on the blanket. "Why do you still hang around me? Why do you still wait for me when I am the reason why your sister died?"

"Nanoha, look at me." I refused. "I said look at me."

I shivered as her warm palms touched my cheeks, "I...I knew that she was planning to die soon, on that day she pushed me into the stream where I lost consciousness. I then dragged you to your place where Alicia-chan and your mother were arguing. The next thing I knew, we were then Al-Hazard, I stood over her with Raising Heart. Alicia-chan... Alicia-chan was in a pool of her own blood."

"...you say that we were on earth, Al-Hazard, and you don't really know what happened between the time you went there and the time you met onee-chan?"

I nodded my head, "but I know, it's my fault no doubt about it."

"..." silence hung in the air as Fate closed her eyes, while mine were still glued to the sheets. The sudden warmth that surround me surprise me. As she pulled me down to lay on the bed, her soft voice spoke out, "then you don't really know if you're the one who caused her death."

"Eh?"

"I would tell you, but you said that you wanted to find out on your own. You're not at fault Nanoha, even if you knew ahead of time that onee-chan was planning on doing that sooner or later."

"But still..." I tried to escape her secure arms, but couldn't.

"Nanoha," she mumbled against my head. "Don't jump to conclusions when you haven't known the whole truth." Hugging me tighter, she continued, "so don't blame yourself for something like that."

"Fate-chan," I buried my face at the crook of her neck. "Thank you." _I am to blame for not __getting Alicia-chan to stop her thoughts. It was my weakness for not being able to convince Precia to find another way to cure Alicia-chan without hurting Fate-chan._ "...Gah!" I chomped on her neck in frustration.

"OW!"

"I'm angry at myself and at you."

"Eh?"

"Why didn't you tell me these things sooner? Why does Alicia-chan have to be so... gahhh!" I bit her again then nibbled on her. "I'm sorry Fate-chan. There is just too many things running in my mind. It's not right for me to take it out on you."

"I-it's alright Nanoha. It's not like I'm human, I'll heal."

I smacked her, "don't you dare say that. Don't you dare say you're not human!" I smacked her again, "don't," -smack- "you," -smack- "dare," -smack- "say," -smack- "that," -smack- "again!" -smack- "Or else I will Starlight Breaker you!" -smack-

"O-okay N-Nanoha," she attempted to say. "I-I w-won't e-ever s-say th-that a-again."

"Good," I kissed her now swollen cheeks. "Sorry again for hurting you."

"Mm, like I said, I am okay," she went to capture my lips. "Just don't do it too often."

"Yeah, I won't."

**Normal POV**

"Get up peoples!" an energetic brunette shouted in the bedroom. "Let's go get Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan! Teana-chan and Subaru-chan are already up!"

"Why are you so ecstatic Hayate?" her little guardian grumbled, as she buried herself under the blanket.

"I want to know what it is that you are keeping to yourselves," Hayate yanked the comforter off to reveal Vita curled up in a ball. "Ahhhh," she squealed, "you're so cute Vita-chan."

"Mm mmph mff mmmph!" the mallet user squirmed under her master's hold.

"Mei- Hayate..." Zafira looked at his master then at his comrade. _Well, as long as Meister is happy._

_ I don't think she will be happy knowing that you still call her Meister in your head._

_ You are right,_ he turned to the Book of Darkness.

_ Do you think she can free us?_

_ It does seem as if Meister can break the chains and free us._

_ But I might..._ the book looked over at its master.

_ Don't worry, you won't end up killing her. And as she wishes, we won't kill to fill your pages now that she's in the same dimension as us. We just need to find a way as soon as possible._

"Hey Zaffy, Tome of the Night Sky, let's go already," their master grinned. "I want to see was the big fuss is about with Signum."

"Coming Hayate." _Don't worry, it'll be _fine.

In response the tome nodded and flew to its master, who gave it a huge hug. _I hope so..._

"Well hello there humans from the outside," Aya grinned as the group arrived to the Tengu Village.

"Hey Aya," Subaru grinned. "How's it going?"

"All well. Although Fate seems to be down, but at least Nanoha is there to comfort her."

"What happened?"

"Ah, Alicia in a way, passed away," the crow tengu handed Subaru her camera. "The little one."

"What?" Hayate exclaimed. Teana was too shocked for words, while the two guardians silently closed their eyes. Sensing the atmosphere around her, Subaru just kept quiet while looking though the photos.

"Yeah, she was a spirit when you met her. Alicia wanted her sister to meet up with Nanoha again, so for the past eleven years, she waited in the human village for you three to come. Keine knew her will and took care of her."

"I see... I am torn between interrupting them or just leaving them alone."

"I think it's better you interrupt them. After all, the one thing Alicia left is where you are all going to go."

"Yosh! Let's go to Fate-chan's home then!" They all walked through the village to meet a lone house. "Well hello there- Aya! Where's your camera?" Hayate asked the tengu after entering Fate's home. The scene in front of them was a sweet really. There was no need for the couple to panic. Simply laying in each other's arms was a scene that will be most common for as long as they are together.

"I don't know!" the crow youkai frantically searched her body. "Why do I not have it when I need it the most?"

"...seriously?" Teana looked at the two in disbelief then glanced at the startled two in bed.

"Gah! I don't even have my notepad!"

_Really? First of all, Subaru has the camera and she's right outside the door. Second, this scene will be happening a lot._

"Here Aya," Subaru walked in and held up the crow tengu's black and silver camera.

"No!" Teana grabbed the cyborg and the camera, and ran out the door. "You will not interrupt this strange couple!"

"Why didn't she grab us then?" Hayate wondered out loud.

"Shut up! Teana shouted as she quickly got further away.

"My camraaaaaa~" Aya chased after them.

"Oh no, what god did I piss off to deserve this moment with you, with Hayate-chan in the same room?" Nanoha sighed.

"Well it's hard to tell seeing that there are many gods or rather goddesses in Gensokyo," Fate stroke her imaginary beard.

"Yeah, we've already met three of them."

"Four if you count Sanae."

"What?"

"She's a living goddess, although she's just a wind priestess slash shrine maiden."

Violet eyes widened, "what?"

"Yeah, she's Suwako's descendant, but Sanae doesn't know that. Don't tell her though, I don't think Suwako wants her to know."

"I see. Hm, maybe she wants to get back at us for that one thing back then..."

"What happened?"

"Oh, um, Hayate-chan sorta um... pulled a prank on her at school and put the blame on me... She gave her a love note, pretending to be her crush..."

Fate gasped, "what a horrible person."  
>"Yeah, that thing really is a pain. It almost got Teana-chan caught up in that mess."<p>

"Hm, now that I think about it, Sanae did mention that she came here because of an unrequited love..."

"... I feel guilty..."

"Hayate should, you were just pulled into that mess."

"Am I so bad that you have to say that as if I'm not here?" the brunette questioned.

"Did you hear something Fate-chan?" the chestnut-haired girl questioned.

"I don't know, maybe it was just your imagination."

"I honestly think she's the devil's spawn," Nanoha said. "But then again, that's an insult to Remilia."

"You wound me," Hayate clutched over her heart and dramatically fell to the floor. "After all these years of being together... you just," -sniffles- "you just go and..." she then pretended to faint.

"Wow, Hayate-chan has been so dramatic ever since we came to Gensokyo."

"Maybe it's because of her new knights?" Fate suggested that possibility. "They were suppose to be together, but-"

"We've been separated for so long!" Hayate came back to life. "And we could've been a huge family sooner!"

"Is she always like this?" the blonde whispered.

"Well, she's really sensitive when it comes to family," Nanoha whispered back.

"Ah, I see..."

"-Nonetheless," the brunette continued. "We shall all live in one house. That means you too, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan."

"She was still talking?"

"Shhh, don't you see how bad it is? She wants all of us to live together. We're never going to have any alone time with her around," Nanoha quietly spoke.

"...you all wound me..." Hayate sighed and scooted closer to Vita. "At least I have you."

"Mm?" the chibi guardian groggily looked up. "Well hello there Meister Hayate," she gave her master a toothy grin.

"I said not to call me Meister!"

"... I love you."

"...!" Quickly turning to her friends Hayate panicked, "she said she loves me! I-I don't know what to do! I'm just so happy."

"Run Vita-chan. Unless you want to be squished by her monstrous hug," Nanoha monotonously said.

"I don't know what's going on, but what she said," Fate mimicked her girlfriend's tone.

"Vita-chan," a glint appeared in the brunette's eyes.

"Run Vita-chan," the two in bed simultaneously shouted unenthusiastically.

"Gyahhhh! Why did I say that?" the little one ran off with her master tailing her.

"Vita... Meister..." a certain blue wolf stared blankly at their backs as they faded away, and sighed.

"Oh, you were here Zaffy?" Nanoha and Fate curiously eyed the demon wolf.

"Can you just call me Zafira instead of Zaffy?"

"Why? It's cute."

"That's exactly why..."

"Okay Zaffy."

"..."

"Whoops, we mean Zafira."

"Hey, I know you two are my best friends, but what are you doing picking on poor Zaffy?" Hayate demanded, hugging Vita from the waist.

"...I'll just wait outside or something..." Zafira held his head down and slowly walked out the door.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"He just didn't want to be called Zaffy," the couple replied.

"Ohhh... okay. I love you too Vita-chan," the master rubbed her cheek against her knight's. "You're like a soft bunny, no wonder Marisa thought you were a rabbit youkai."

"Eh?" the redhead innocently looked up.

"... oh damn I think I may be falling for your cuteness." Hayate then turned to her friend, "Nanoha, I'm sorry, you are no longer the only one in my heart. I will always love you. The memories we've shared will always be locked up and never forgotten. I love you Nanoha, but... but I've just fallen for Vita-chan now... goodbye..."

"...what?" Nanoha confusingly looked at her friend.

"Don't be jealous, at least you have Fate-chan now."

"...I have no idea what to say..."

"Don't say anything Nanoha-chan. It was great while it lasted. I'm now with Vita-chan, sorry for my selfish desires."

"What?" the mallet user wore a confused expression.

"You just got married to Hayate-chan," Nanoha monotonously said along with Fate.

"What?"

"Congratulations Vita, Hayate," Zafira said from outside.

"You're too relaxed!" the redhead shouted.

"We must tell Signum about this," the beast guardian yawned as he walked back in and sat at his master's feet.

"Oh my gosh, how did I forget about that," Vita gasped. "Let's go see her!"

"But Vita, one does not simply get into the Netherworld. There is a strong barrier that not even that black-white witch can breach."

"But Signum did, how else could she be living there now?"

"Do you think she's a ghost? Since it is a place where ghost reside?"

"Are we even alive?"

"Don't say that!" Hayate hugged the little one tightly. "You are alive!"

"I... I will soon... be dead if you... don't let me breath..."

"Whoops," the outsider quickly let go.

"I thought I was going to die," the poor traumatized guardian panted. "But seriously, how are we going to get into the Netherworld?"

"Well, the red-white miko was able to take down the barrier during the stolen spring incident because it was weakened by that one lady. I think her name was Yukari. Judging from the later incidences, it doesn't seem like she repaired it yet. The witch was able to get through by simply flying over the gate. And a maid simply bypassed it."

"How do you know these things if you were in Hell?"

"_Former_ Hell."

"...doesn't matter what it's called. You were all the way down there while it was happening all the way up there."

"I have good ears."

"Then you would have known Meister Hayate was coming!"

"Hey! I told you not to call me Meister!" Hayate retorted. "Now hurry up and let's go!"

"Ummm," a certain blonde interrupted. "Do you even know how to get to the Netherworld?"

"Yeah, Fate-chan's right," Nanoha pouted. "Do you even know the general direction there?"

"...! ...! ...!" Hayate stared at the couple with wide eyes.

"Um... Hayate?" Zafira called out to his master. "The Book of Darkness can lead us there since Singum is there..."

"...! ...! ...!"

"Did you lose your ability to talk?" everyone in the room questioned.

"...! ...! No... Let's go! ...why are all of you staring at me?"

"Yukari's gap is behind you," Nanoha pointed out the void with many eyes.

"What are you talking abo- ...!" the brunette then disappeared in the gap along with her guardians and book.

"Well that was- ahhhh!" the two shouted as they fell into a gap that appeared where they were laying down.

"Yukariiii!" the outsider cursed as she clung onto her girlfriend. The two traveled down the eyed tunnel, hoping that they would end up in the same place as their friends.

_Meanwhile with Teana and Subaru..._

"Did they leave us?" Teana dryly said as her and Subaru walked inside Fate's empty home. They both, or rather Teana, finally stopped to give the tengu back her camera.

"Hm... I wonder why," the cyborg scratched her chin.

"Ah, whatever they'll be back eventually."

"...But aren't they going to the land of spirits?"

"Nanoha and Hayate's knights are with them, so they should be just fine." _I hope..._ I looked over at the seemingly quiet girl. "You okay?"

"I miss Gin-nee and Erio-kun and Caro-chan... basically I miss Mid-Childa and everyone in TSAB..."

"...I'm here aren't I?" Teana wrapped her arm around the cyborg's shoulder and pulled her close. "I'll get you back, I want to go to TSAB anyways."

"Really Tea?"

"I don't see why not," the orange-haired girl scratched her head.

"Thanks Tea," Subaru happily rubbed her head against the human's chest. _I know by now that you don't remember me from back then. That I was really made here, along with Gin-nee, in Gensokyo by Nitori, although she forgot about that... It was because of the Book of Darkness incident that we came into Mid-Childa._

"You're being awfully quiet," the gun user rose a brow.

"Hm? Ah, just thinking about the past, that's all," the skater hummed. "Can we go back to Giant Toad's Pond?"

"Sure, may I ask why?" the blue-eyed girl rose a brow in curiosity. "We did go there the other day."

"Well, it reminds me of home."

Giving the other a smile, Teana replied, "sure, if it keeps you from getting homesick."

"Don't you feel homesick, Tea?" Subaru asked as they walked down the mountain.

"Not really. I feel kinda at home here. Besides, if I start feeling homesick now, then my performance will go down. If I'm not at my best then who is going to look after... Nanoha and Hayate... Ah, I guess I won't be needed now that they found who they are looking for."

"Don't say that, I need you," the green-eyed girl hugged the other's arm.

"What are you talking about? I did say that I was going to stick with you until you got back home, right?"

"Mmm!" _Yeah, I'm not homesick anymore, now that I'm back with you..._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Being the idiot I am, I didn't really work on this fic for a while that I forgot like half the things I wrote in this story. So I reread it to find out what happened, and found lots of mistakes then fixed them. And now I sort of remember what my intention on this story was :D Sorry for the wait. Enjoy~**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"U-ugh," Hayate slowly got up to sitting position. "Where are we?"

"Can you let go of me? Please?" A certain red-head grumbled in my arms.

"Gah! Ghosts!" The brunette held her little knight tighter. Hayate and the two Wolkenritters have landed in a middle of a grassy field with cherry blossom trees growing practically everywhere. Many ghosts and youkai roamed around the place, enjoying the scenery. "Zaffy? Where are you?"

"Down here," the demon wolf exasperatedly sighed.

"Ah," the mistress of the two quickly got off her guardian. "Sorry Zaffy."

"As long as you are not hurt..." Zafira stated.

"Where is the Tome of the Night Sky?" Hayate looked around and then caught a glimpse of her tome being chased by a ghost bigger than Vita, but smaller than Hayate. "Well, you look like you're having fun."

_Ghost- ghost- ghoooooost!_ The tome floated around, trying to out fly the ghost. _Uwahhh Hayate-sama! Help me!_

"Tome of the Night Sky..." Vita and Zafira watched the tome with weary expressions.

Finally deciding to take action, Hayate got up and ran to her tome, hugging it. "Okay ghostie," she looked at the floating white, semi-transparent blob. "No bullying my book anymore, okay?"

The ghost made a confused movement and nodded. After floating around the two once, it went off between some cherry blossoms.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

_Meister Hayate..._

"And don't you dare call me Meister!" After confused wavering from the tome, the brunette added, "I had a feeling you called me with that title."

The group walked along the garden and into a very open area with broken boulders, and trees. "Wow, this is some place to train" Vita whistled. "About half of these marks were made by Signum," she pointed out the slash marks the littered the area.

"Then she must be in that house!" Hayate walked up to the one story house on the other side to the area and knocked on the door.

"Coming," a husky reply was heard from the other side. The door opened to reveal teal-eyed woman with her long pink hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a simple white shirt and black pants.

"Signum~" the brown-haired outsider hummed.

"M-Meister Hayate," the pink-haired woman choked out. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well you obviously know," the brunette simply said. "And don't call me 'Meister' or any form of master. I am your friend and most of all," she smacked her palm on her chest, "your mother! Along with the rest of the Wolkenritter!"

"...when did you develop that theory Hayate?" Vita looked at her master in disbelief.

"It's simply really, you are all my guardians, but upon you not wanting to meet me when I was a kid, I was a lonely child. Sure I had Nanoha-chan and Teana-chan, but no one around the house whom I could talk to." The three knights winced in guilt. "But now, I want to be a mother to all of you like Shamal was to me."

"...can't we just be master and servant?"

"Call me okaa-chan!"

"Friends?"

"Okaa-chan!"

"Sig-kaachan," a little girl with heterochromia eyes appeared from behind a corner.

"That's right! Call me kaacha- wait what?" Hayate looked at the direction the voice came from.

"Oi, oi, how many time do I have to tell you not to call me 'kaachan'?" the sword wielder turned around.

"But Sig-kaachan is like a mother to me, so it's okay," the caramel-blond haired girl grinned.

"Bwahaha!" Vita laughed. "Si-Sig-kaachan, oh how well that suites you! I wonder how Shamal will think of you already having a kid!"

"Vitaaa," the pink-haired woman let out a deep growl.

"See ya!" the little guardian dashed off.

"Vita get back here and give your fellow comrade a hug!" the taller knight ran after her companion.

"Uwahhh!" Two figures fell from above and landed in the clearing.

"Fate-mama! Nanoha-mama!" Vivio ran to the dumbstruck couple who had just arrived.

"That, was scary..." the two mumbled.

"Mama?" The heterochromia-eyed girl tried again.

"Mama?" the two exclaimed.

"Yup! Alicia-nee told me all about you two."

"Onee-chan did?" Fate manage to choke out while Nanoha stood in awe at the kid.

"Yup. I am her reincarnate and was born here in the Netherworld where I was founded by Sig-kaachan."

"I thought the Netherworld was only a place where spirits who are guiltless spend their time as ghosts until they achieve enlightenment or reincarnate... in your case you reincarnated, but you are still here."

"The Tome of the Night Sky brought me here."

"..." the couple stared at Hayate.

"What?" the brunette held up her hands in self-defense. "What did I do?"

"I'm pretty sure they are looking at the book," Zafira said.

"What did Reinforce ever do to you?" Hayate hugged the tome.

"Master, when did you name her?" Signum came back with Vita, who had a huge bump on her head.

"Just now," the brunette huffed in triumph and let go of the tome. "Unless she has a name already..."

"Nah, she pretty happy that you gave her one."

"Reinforce!" Opening her arms once again, the outsider shouted, "come to okaa-chan!"

"..." everyone present stared at the outsider.

"So you are the ones Alicia talked about," a certain crow tengu silently flew above, taking pictures. "This is interesting..." with that said, she left before anyone could notice her.

"Nanoha-mama? Fate-mama?" Vivio tugged their hands. "Are you two okay?"

"Huh?" they both replied in a daze. "Mama..."

"Mm?" the child tilted her head. "Do you two have a problem with being my parents?"

"..." the couple turned to each other, "what do we do? She... she's so adorable. I want to kidnap her and take her back home. Signum," they turned to the pink-haired guardian. "Do you mind if I kidnap your daughter?"

"..." the knight's teal eyes looked at the two in disbelief. "Go for it if Vivio wants you to."

"Sig-kaachan," the heterochromia-eyed girl looked at the sword welder. "I will never forget the kindness you have shown me. You will always be my Sig-kaachan right here," she patted over her heart.

"..."

"Are you crying Signum?" Vita gasped.

"... shut up!" the pinkette shouted and chased the redhead around, swinging her single-edged sword around. Tears glinted in the sunlight as they caught the wind.

"Don't worry Signum!" Hayate shouted. "We will all live together in the same world if you choose to. I'm sure NanoFate will allow you to visit whenever you want! Of course, they are welcomed to our place whenever they want to come."

"NanoFate?" the couple questioned.

"Your guys' couple name. I am too lazy to say your full names."

"... eheh, couple names," they idiotically chuckled. "Wait first," they spread their arms out, "Vivio, come here."

"NanoFate-mama," the little one ran into their open arms.

"D'waaa," Hayate, Vita, and Signum awed at the sight.

"Uwahh! Myon! Come back!" A voice shouted out in the distance.

"Hm? That voice," Signum mumbled. Just as she said that, a white transparent blob floated past the trees. "Ah, Myon. Why are you running away from your other half?"

The ghost swayed from side to side and floated towards Hayate.

"Of course you can't answer..."

"Signum, you know this ghostie?" Hayate asked her pink-haired knight.

"Yeah, that's the phantom-half of the girl I'm training here. The one who was shouting. She's half-human, half-phantom."

"Signum-sensei, have you seen Myon?" A girl with gray eyes and short silver hair came from the same direction as the ghost. Her outfit was a green and white dress that consisted of white ghost insignias along the hem. Atop the left side of her hair was a black ribbon. A short sword and long sword were strapped along her back and waist.

Signum pointed to her master, who was talking to the ghost, "it seems my master has taken a liking to Myon."

"I told you not to call me master!" The two, or rather, Hayate went back to talking quite animatedly to the floating blob. The Book of Darkness was hiding behind the mistress' head, occasionally peeking from behind at the ghost.

"Your master?"

"Yes. Youmu, that's Hayate, the keeper of the tome I told you about."

"Ah, the one that created, no, gave life to you and your friends."

"Eh? Life? I told you, we were created. We are no more than just mere obj-"

"She's right Signum!" Hayate quickly went to her knight's side with the Book of Darkness and Myon following. The brunette proceeded to hug her fellow knight, "You're warm. So don't you dare say you're just an object. Rein-chan here is practically your mother, along with me! So call me okaa-chan! Along with my wife Reinforce!"

"...What?"

A soft thud was then heard. "Wife!" The brunette turned around to see her tome on the ghost, "thank you for saving my wife Myon." She then proceeded to hug the book, "Reinforce, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"..." Vita, Zafira, and Signum stared at their master in awe. _Meister Hayate..._

"Hey, who thinks Hayate will fall in love with Reinforce when she sees her real form?" Vita asked out loud to her fellow comrades.

The remaining two looked at her in horror, "Vita, you do know what that means, do you?"

"Yeah, Hayate will break us away from our fate and we will all live together as one big family."

"But you do know the risks she will have to take," Signum grimaced.

"But she promised a future where we will be happy, and the only way I'm going to be happy is if she's with us. So she _will_ be with us in the future and she _will_ make it through since _we_ will be there for her."

"Don't forget us," Nanoha piped up. "We have no idea what's going on, but we'll be there for Hayate-chan too. Right Fate-chan?"

"I will always follow you on your decisions Nanoha," Fate nuzzled against Nanoha's neck.

"Me too!" Vivio shouted. "I want to see Sig-kaachan happy!"

"I just realized that I'm a grandma!" Hayate exclaimed. "Vivio, give grandma a hug," she waited with arms wide open.

"Hayate-baachan," the little girl ran from her parents to the brunette.

"Vivio-chan~"

"Vivio," Nanoha and Fate sobbed. "Darn it Hayate!"

"I love my granddaughter!"

"...So they're not intruders?" Youmu asked her teacher.

"No... How did you all even get here?"

"Yukari," Nanoha tsked. "She opened up a gap right underneath us."

"Awww, don't be so sad Nanoha," Fate pulled her in for a hug. "She's just angry that our alone time was cut short."

"Mmm," the chestnut-haired girl puffed up her cheeks. "I want the time I lost with Fate-chan back, but I know it can't be brought back, so I want to spend every last moment with you."

Unable to keep her emotions under control, the blonde proceeded to push her lover to the ground and hovered over her, "I would love nothing more than just that."

"Fate-chan," Nanoha place her hand on Fate's cheek and gently pulled her down for a kiss.

**Hayate POV**

"And that there are your mamas," I patted Vivio's head. "They will be like that every day. If you ever get lonely because of that, you are always welcomed to come over to my place. Okay?"

"Mm!" She cheerfully nodded. "Sig-kaachan will be at your place too, right?" We both looked at the pink-haired woman.

"What," Signum rose a brow. "You already know my answer."

"My daughter," I spread my arm out, while the other kept its hold on Vivio. "Give me a hug."

"...so Youmu," she turned her attention to the silver-haired girl. "Do you think could I leave to go with my mistress?"

"Well, the only reason you're actually here is to train me." The half-human scratched her cheek, "and I kind of dragged you to do so."

"It's not like I had anything else to do. And it made the days go by. It was fun being here."

I walked up my new knight, "you know, if you want to stay here you can..."

"Whaaaat?" Vita, Zafira, Vivio, Nanoha, and Fate exclaimed. "I thought you wanted everyone to live together!"

The pink-haired knight stood there trying to form words to her mistress, "wh-what ma-makes you say that I wouldn't want to live with you?"

"Because," I sniffled. "You look so happy here with Youmu!"

"She's only my sensei in the art of swords," the half-human said. "I have no intentions of keeping your daughter away from you."

"What she said-" Signum then swiftly turn to her student, "why are you accepting the fact that she's my mother?"

"Because she seems to care about you and the other knights and guardians despite the fact that she knows practically nothing about you all."

"Well, we hardly know anything about ourselves too, since our memories from our previous masters were wiped out... but the feeling still remains." She looked at me with such sad teal eyes, "we have killed my times, but now that the book is in your possession, we will have to once again, or else it will kill you."

"Then don't do anything, but live with me," I placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears that started to fall.

"But you'll be-"

"I won't allow any one of you to do something you don't want to do. Besides, even if you fill the pages, I will get killed along with all of you," after letting go of Vivio, I pulled my knight in for a hug. "I won't let Reinforce kill me or anyone else. We are all going to be together forever."

The sword-wielder clenched her teeth, trying to surpass the sobs, and returned my hug, "thank you."

"Eheh," I buried my head against her shoulder. "I may know nothing about you all, but I do know that every one of you has a kind heart."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm your mother!"

Signum pulled away just enough to see my face and stared at me. Upon seeing that bewildered reaction from the side, Vita decided to talk, "you know Signum, we can never runaway from our fate. And our master's so stubborn, so you might as well go along with whatever she wants. After all, she is the first master that ever though about us," she turned to give me a soft smile.

"Vita-chan," tears welled up in my eyes.

"Awww, you made her cry," Zafira teased.

"I didn't!" Vita retorted.

"Fine, you made her close to tears."

"...tch."

"I don't know why all of you are being hesitant," Nanoha spoke up. "I've known Hayate-chan since we were kids. If there's something she want, she will get it. If she says she's going to free you all, then she will. If she says her wife isn't going to kill her then she isn't. If she wants you to cosplay she will force you if you refuse."

"Cosplay?" my guardians questioned.

"She'll basically dress you up in whatever she wants. Youmu," Nanoha looked at the gardener. "You should get out of here while you can. Hayate-chan will dress you up in a maid uniform, like Sakuya's, but more revealing."

"But, but I like my regular outfit," the half-human slowly scooted back.

"Run, now. She already decided to dress you up from the moment she saw you and your ghost. It was made certain after she heard you take care of your master and the garden. And on top of that, she knows that Vita-chan will be with her, so she could just show her affection later. But you on the other hand, live in this world instead of the outside, so she will go after you first."

"Don't listen to her," I waved. "There's no way I'm going to do that."

"Run Youmu," Nanoha said. "Myon already has a maid hair band and cat ears," she pointed to said, now blushing ghost. "Actually Hayate-chan, where did you get that from?"

"Well, I wanted to put those on you and Fate-chan, but then stuff happened so I never got a chance to..."

"Don't tell me you actually have an outfit too..."

"What do you think is in my backpack right now?"

"Well, I know it won't fit Youmu if you brought clothes intended to dress me up."

"...neko-mode!" I took out a cat ears headband and placed it on the unsuspecting Youmu's head. "There, that is all I could do..."

"Youm-uuuu?" a light purple-haired person popped out of the trees. "..." her red eyes seemed to sparkle as she stared at the half-human. I watched in silence as her long rumpled rabbit ears twitched.

_Hmmm, she looks like a school girl like that._ She wore a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a red tie, and her skirt was purple. _And it looks like she's going to pounce on Youmu._

Right after I thought those words, the bunny-girl tackled the half-human onto the ground, "why are you so adorable?"

"Nyah! Udon-chan," the gardener squirmed from the tight hug she received.

"That nyan, so adorable," the girl continued to hug Youmu.

"Udon-chan, there are people here," the silver-haired girl said with a blush.

"That never stopped me from getting my daily dose of Youmu," the purple-haired girl started to nuzzle against her, placing kisses on her neck.

I walked over to my unamused sword-wielding knight, "does this happen a lot?"

"Yes," she stoically replied. "To the point where I gave up on covering Vivio's eyes when they're like this."

I looked over at Vivio, who ran to the two and tossed her body on top of them, "I want to play too, Youmu-neechan, Udon-neechan."

The two gave a look that said, "We forgot that little Vivio was here."

"Ne-ne," Vivio sat in the lap of the bunny girl. "I'm going to go to the outside world with Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama and Sig-kaachan after they are done with their business in this world."

"Eh?" the two exclaimed. "Signum-san _and_ Vivio-chan are going bye-bye?" They looked up at the pink-haired knight with wide eyes.

"I'm going back to my master, as you already know " Signum pointed to me. "And Vivio is going back to her parents," she pointed to Nanoha and Fate, who were watching over Vivio.

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter," Nanoha and Fate slightly bowed at the two. "We are Nanoha and Fate."

"Youmu," said girl replied.

"Udongein," the rabbit youkai greeted. "Can we go play with Vivio-chan until you have to leave?" she fidgeted.

Nanoha glanced at the two Gensokyo residents and back at Vivio, "sure you can. It's not fair for me to just take her away from her friends all of a sudden."

"Yay!" the three shouted.

"I'll see you later Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama," Vivio waved and left with the other two to the forest.

"Wow Nanoha-chan, and here I thought that you wanted to be with you wanted to spend time with your daughter."

"I do," my friend leaking tears out like a faucet. "But she only has a little time left here, and I want her to spend time with her friends here and make the most of it."

"And you're starting to sound like a mother," I gave her a thumbs up. "Is there any place you want to be right now Fate-chan?"

"Wherever Nanoha is," the blonde smiled and snuggled against Nanoha.

"Signum, do you have a room for them?" I asked my knight.

"Yeah," she nodded. "There's a guest room second door to your right when you walk through the hallway," the teal-eyed woman pointed to the house.

"Hey! We're not going to do that stuff," the couple retorted.

"Riiiight," I rolled my eyes along with Signum. "Why do I not believe that?"

"How should we know how your mind works?" they countered.

"So anyways," I turned to Signum. "Anything you want to do?"

"Nothing I guess," she shrugged. "But before I leave with you, I should thank Yuyuko-san for letting me stay here."

"Then let's go! I want to meet the person who, in a way, took care of you."

"Okay then." My knight turned to the two lovebirds and the rest of my guardians, "you mind taking care of the house?"

"Go ahead," they all replied.

Signum gave a small nod and led me the way to Yuyuko's place.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN and Touhou Project.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Teana POV<strong>

_Here we are at the Giant Toad's Pond. I often find myself wondering why Subaru seems like she's hiding something from me._ I watched as the girl skated in the lake on her wing road.

"Ne-ne Tea, join me?" she rolled right up to me.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'll just continue watching," I waved at the energetic one.

"Awww, but it's so boring to skate by myself."

"Then-"

"Eye shall play with you then," a very familiar fairy flew down from above.

"Is that so~" a sphere of darkness followed Cirno's path and partially cover her in darkness. A thud was hear indicating that a person inside rammed into her, causing the fairy to drop in the water.

"Cirno!" another fairy came to the scene. Her eyes matched her green hair that was in the same fashion as Flandre, tied in a yellow ribbon. Her blue dress had white trimmings and short sleeves. Light golden, thin oval-shaped wings were attached to her back.

_Oh no... More brats,_ I watched as two more youkai flew down and hovered over the pond.

"I still wonder why you have that bubble Rumia," the one wearing a black cape with a red interior pondered. Atop of her short teal hair were two bug like antennas. She wore a white colored shirt and a blue knee-length baggy shorts that matched her eyes.

"Is that so~" the blob of darkness hummed.

"You should try getting rid of it in the shade," the one with fluffy triangular-shaped ears, and pink feathery wings of a bird advised. She wore a brown hat was atop of her pink hair. A ribbon sat on top of her hat, and many more spiraled once around her brown and white dress from the neck to the hem. "We're in the shade by the way, so you don't have to worry about the sunlight," her gray eyes shown some concern for her fallen friend. I wonder how she does things with those long green talons of hers.

"Is that so~" the bubble slowly diminished, revealing a girl with mid-length blond hair with a red ribbon tie on the left side. She wore a black vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt. Her black skirt extended to her ankles, just covering her white socks. Her feet were fitted in black shoes.

I looked over to where the ice fairy had fallen to see Subaru helping the green-haired fairy fish her friend out of the water. "Eye thank you," Cirno humbly said.

"Oh, it's no problem," Subaru said as she wheeled to shore with the two fairies following.

"So what are you here for?" I rose a brow.

"Eye saw you two from above looking lonely," the ice fairy claimed. "So Eye decided to bring my friends so we can play together."

"Play what exactly," I slowly asked, sort of afraid she'll say-

"Danmaku," a wide grin spread across Cirno's face.

"Oh yay," my voice came out unenthusiastically. "I would absolutely love to get rained on by bullets," I rolled my eyes.

"Awww, come on Tea," Subaru tugged on my shirt, trying to pull me up. "Don't you want to get stronger to beat Remilia?"

"I'd rather live. You go ahead, I'll watch."

"Eh? But I thought you want to be part of TSAB," she tried to pike my interest. "It's really difficult to be an Enforcer. You have to train a lot."

"But don't you have to study too?"

"But it's better to get your endurance up and get used to your own magic as soon as possible," the cyborg huffed.

"I'll do things at my own pace."

"Mmm. Fine," she gave up and went to Cirno and her friends. They introduced each other rather loudly. The fairy being Daiyousei, the bird as Lorelei Mystia, the one in black as Rumia, and the caped one as Nightbug Wriggle. They went off to where my ears wouldn't reach their conversation.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," I relaxed. _It's not like I wanted to just relax, but,_ I closed my eyes and inhaled the familiar scent surrounding me. _I can't concentrate on getting stronger when I feel uneasy about this place. Despite the face that I was born in this closed world,_ I glanced over at the skater. _There's something that Subaru isn't telling me._ Sighing, I let myself relax as the group of youkai and the skater chatted amongst themselves.

**Normal POV**

Walking through the rows of cherry blossom trees where a mistress and a knight. "And here's Hakugyoukurou," Signum said as they emerged from the sea of trees to a clearing, where traditional Japanese mansion stood, or at least to a zen garden that was surrounded by the mansion in a 'u' shape.

"Wahhh," Hayate gaped. "That's huge."

"You should see the garden that Youmu tends... wait never mind."

"Huh? Why?"

"You've already seen it, been in it, and still in it. That does include my house..."

"...How big is the garden?" Hayate exclaimed.

"Bigger than the mansion," Signum shrugged. "I still wonder how Youmu manages to even take care of it all. Sure, Vivio and I help out, but even before we were here, she took care of it herself."

"I have found new respect for Youmu," Hayate said in awe. "Hey, how is Youmu half-human, half-ghost? Was one of her parents human, and the other ghost?"

"Uhhhh..." teal eyes furrowed in thought. "I have no idea. Her grandpa is also half-ghost, half-human. A human body, with a ghost floating around."

"Hmmm..."

"It's better not to think to much about it," a voice from behind them said, causing the brunette to jump.

Hayate turned around to see a woman clad in a light blue dress with a white butterfly pattern near on the bottom. A blue mob cap with a hitaikakushi in the middle front, sat atop of her short wavy hair that was a lighter shade than Signum's. Several small formless ghosts floated around her. The brunette was still in shock as the woman chuckled.

"She's the ghost princess of Hakugyoukurou, Saigyouji Yuyuko," Signum informed her mistress. "Yuyuko-san, this is Yagami Hayate, my mistress."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you," Hayate stiffly said, still a bit jumpy.

"Relax," the pink-haired ghost patted the brunette's shoulder with a cold hand.

"I'll prepare tea and snacks since Youmu isn't here," Signum left to inside the mansion, as if it was common for her to do so.

"Come, follow me," Yuyuko walked to the same direction as Signum, but stopped to sit on the porch. Hayate nodded and went to sit next to the woman with her tome floating next to her.

"So, I've heard you have been taking care of my daughter," Hayate turned to face the ghost princess.

"Ah yes, but rather than taking care of your daughter, she has been the one to take care of Youmu and I, and is very helpful around the place."

"Yuyuko-san," Signum walked out with a tray of four cups of tea and yokan. "Why are you accepting the fact that she's my mother?" she set the tray down between the two.

"Because she is," the pink-haired mistress gave the knight a 'isn't it obvious' look.

"But- ...never mind," the knight sighed. "Yukari-san must have said something to you."

"Of course I did," a gap appeared from right over the wooden porch. "I see you have my share too," Yukari happily hummed."

"Well, you always drop by unexpectedly. And I just had a feeling," Signum shrugged. "Oh, there's Myon," with that said, the four of us looked to the side to see Youmu's ghost half floating up to us. "...You did something to Vivio, didn't you?" she asked the gap youkai and received a smirk in response.

The ghost half floated up to the Tome of the Night Sky. "Did you run away from your human half?" Hayate asked and earned a nod.

"Meister Hayate, why are you ignoring the fact that something might have happened to Vivio?" Signum asked her mistress.

"And why are you ignoring the fact that I do not want this," the brunette wildly motioned her hands to her knight and herself. "Master servant relationship. You are my daughter so call me 'kaachan'!"

"If that's so, then shouldn't you be worried about your granddaughter?"

"I'm sure if something does happen, Nanoha-chan will come flying to her along with Fate-chan. Right Reinforce?" the outsider asked her tome, and attained a nod in response. "See? Even Rein-chan agrees."

"You are really confusing with all the names you have been giving..."

The brunette shrugged, "it's a sign that we are close, Sig-chan."

"..."

"Awww, don't you have a lovely mother," Yuyuko and Yukari nudged the now blushing knight, who could only continue to drink her tea in embarrassment.

_Meanwhile with Vivio and friends..._

"So are you really going to leave?" Udongein asked the caramel-blonde as she pulled up Youmu. The three were currently climbing one of the many cherry blossom trees in Hakugyoukurou.

"Yup!" Vivio hummed on a branch, sitting next to the rabbit. "I'm going to Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama's home world... or at least Nanoha-mama's. I remember Alicia-nee told me in a dream that her and Fate-mama from another world called Mid-Childa. They came to Nanoha-mama's world for some reason that I can't remember."

"Do you know when exactly you are going?" the moon rabbit's ears twitched in uneasiness.

"Nope. Probably sometime after Auntie Hayate finds her other guardian."

"Even if we don't know," Youmu placed herself on the other side of Vivio. "Let's make lots of memories together." The other two nodded. "Ah, by the way, have you seen Myon? It's kind of awkward not knowing where my other half goes," she sighed.

Vivio spoke up, "I think she's with Auntie Haya-"

"Vivio?" the couple looked at the spot where the little girl used to sit. "Vivio?" the exclaimed in panic after not seeing her down below.

"Oh no," the silver-haired girl gulped. "We lost Vivio-chan..."

"Her parents and Signum-san are going to kill us," red eyes widened in fear. "What should we do? Vivio-chan is only a human kid."

"And she's all alone out there..." They both paled. "I'm going to ask Yuyuko-sama for permission to go out for the day, and night, and possibly tomorrow," the half-phantom jumped off the branch.

"I'll go with," the rabbit youkai followed.

They hurriedly passed through the familiar pathway to the sole mansion. "Yuyuko-sama, can I go out until tomorrow?" she urgently asked the woman sitting on the porch.

Her mistress and guests rose a brow. "Why so out of breath Youmu?" Yuyuko asked.

_Uwahhh, Hayate and Signum-sensei are also here,_ the gardener frantically thought. "Ummm, I wanted to ask if I can go out with Udon-chan and Vivio-chan outside of Hakugyoukurou, since Vivio-chan will leave in the near future."

"Oh? I see Udongein, but where's Vivio-chan?"

"She uh..." Gray eyes looked around the room, _Myon doesn't seem to be here._ "She's out in the garden playing with Myon right now."

"I see," the pink-haired mistress skeptically looked at her gardener. "Then who will cook my meals?"

"Uhhh..."

"I'll do it," Hayate spoke up. "I haven't cooked since we left the outside world," she gave Youmu a smirk to spare her an awkward moment.

"Is it okay with you?" the half-human timidly questioned.

"If it's okay with your mistress," the brunette eyed the woman in blue.

"Go have fun," the mansion's head waved.

"Thank you!" with that, Youmu ran out with Udongein.

"I think Nanoha-chan will really kill you for doing that Yukari," Hayate said to the gap youkai. She was hidden, along with Myon, while Youmu and Udongein were in. "She already spites you for cutting short her and Fate-chan's alone time."

"But this is highly amusing," the blonde chuckled. "Besides, a mere human can't kill me, so I don't have to worry."

"Oh, but you don't know her like I do," the Mistress of the Night Sky grimaced. "Besides, she's not a 'mere' human. She actually knows magic now."

"We'll just see what will happen then," Yukari hummed.

**Vivio POV**

"Hmmm, I was talking to Youmu-neechan and Udon-neechan in Hakugyoukurou. Then after passing through a tunnel of eyes, I ended up here," I looked around to see that I was surrounded by sunflowers. Slowly getting up, I sighed in relief, "at least I didn't land on any of the flowers. Sorry if I scared any of you," I apologized and made my way out... or at least tried to. "Uwahhh, I'm lost."

After wandering around a bit, a lady's voice came to my ears, "oh my, what is a child doing here? A human one nonetheless." Turning around, I saw a woman wearing a white blouse with a red, plaid waistcoat that matched her skirt. Her eyes matched the darker part of her skirt, while her shoulder-length, wavy hair match a sunflower's stem.

"Um, I'm Wolkenritter-Testarossa-Takamachi Vivio. You can just call me Vivio," I cheerfully smiled. "I fell through a tunnel of eyes and ended up somewhere in here. Ah, don't worry, I didn't crush any of the flowers. They're really beautiful. Even a kid like me can tell that they were brought up with care."

"Why thank you," she smiled. "I am Kazami Yuuka, the one who tends the Garden of the Sun. And I must say, you have a long name for such a small person."

_Yuuka? I think I've heard of her before._ "Um, well Wolkenritter came from Sig-kaachan's last name, but I think Wolkenritter will be changed to Yagami since Auntie Hayate is her mother now," I mused. "Oh, Testarossa-Takamachi is from my mamas who I just met today."

"Oh?" her red eyes shown curiosity.

"I'm actually a reincarnate of Fate-mama's sister."

"I see..."

"Ah, enough about me. Let's talk abut you?" I curiously eyed the green-haired woman. I absolutely love to get to know people.

"Hmmm, well first, do you feel anything when you hear my name?" her smile had a slight malice to it."

"Mmm, Kazami Yuuka," I mumbled to myself. "Other than the fact it sounds familiar, nope."

"Do you know who I really am?"

"Um, a kind lady who tends the sunflowers in this garden as if their her own children," I spread my arms out to emphasize my point. "So you are one of the many, or few, who make Gensokyo cheerful."

She gave me a baffled expression, "oh really now?"

"That's what I think."

"What if I told you that I turn humans and youkai into fertilizer for these children?"

"Ah, that's what I've about you," I suddenly remembered. Yuuka was one of the strongest in all of Gensokyo and was greatly feared by many, at least that's what Youmu and Udon told me. "but I wouldn't know if that's true until I actually see it. Besides, I don't think blood or rotten flesh is good for plants." I shuddered at the idea of plants being in soil mixed with remains of things that used to be living.

"Ah, you're right. The remains of unkempt humans and youkai would ruin these children." Yuuka patted my head, "you are an interesting little one. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

"Un!" I nodded. "I'd love to if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all," she led me out of the sunflower field. "By the way, these children thank you for not crushing the, and apologizing for scaring them."

"You're welcome," I cheerfully said to the flowers. Turning my attention back to the woman, I curiously asked, "how do you know what they are saying?"

"Because I am youkai can manipulate flowers, as well as communicate with them."

I stared at the youkai in awe, "you are amazing."

"Oh really now?" a smile graced the woman's lips as we walked to her home.

A few minutes passed when we finally emerged out of the sea of sunflowers. A little white house with a red roof stood a couple meters away. Yuuka led me to the porch and gestured to one of the seats next to a round wooden table. I sat down as she went inside to prepare some tea. The shade was nice and cool. Almost as cool as Hakugyoukurou, but not quite. Looking at the sunflower field, I saw lots of fairies and youkai playing, careful not to harm the flowers in any way. "Now that I think about it, this is the first time I have been somewhere other than Hakugyoukurou and Eientei."

"Oh really now?" Yuuka returned with a tray holding a teapot and teacups.

"Yup, Hakugyoukurou is where I live, and I go to Eientei when Youmu-neechan takes me to visit Udon-neechan. Sig-kaachan trusts her to take me there."

"That's quite unusual for a human to live in the land where ghosts reside."

"I guess it is, but I enjoy living there. Everyone treats me well even though I'm the only human."

"Hmmm," red eyes examined me. "Would you like me to take you to more places?" the youkai offered. "Gensokyo may be small, but every place you go to is very different."

"Is that okay?" I stared at her in awe. "I do want to explore as much as I can before I leave, but I don't want to bother you."

"It's fine," she smiled. "It has been a while since I've done something... fun."

"Really? Thank you," a wide grin spread across my face. "I will be in your care then."

The youkai let out a small chuckle, "let's relax for the rest of the day. We can start exploring tomorrow. You can stay here for the night."

"Okay," I nodded. Although I should tell someone about me being with Yuuka right now, the thought was quickly thrown out as I saw a familiar crow tengu fly by from above. I saw some flashes from her camera and afterwords, her writing in a notepad. She noticed me watching and waved, which I returned before she sped off.

As quick as she left, she came back and tossed a pair of blue ribbons and a bunny plush at me, "from Alicia." She then quickly flew off once again.

_Aya-neechan sure is busy._ I turned my attention back to my host, who had an evil look towards where the crow was, but she quickly put her smile back on. After she ties little ponytails on each side of my head, we continued to sit in a comfortable silence, waiting for the night to come.


End file.
